Chasing Pavements
by Dee MM
Summary: Sookie is damaged. Will Eric be the one to make her believe she can love again? An AH/AU OOC story. E/S
1. Burns Like Summer Sun

**A/N: **Hi! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be kind with me if you think it sucks. English is not my first language, so this has been a double challenge. It's an Eric and Sookie, AH/AU OOC story that came to my mind. I became addicted to the AH stories, and this one kept haunting me to be written. I finally gave in mostly because the lovely **VampAngel79** said I should do it and the adorable **LindsayK** encouraged me to publish it as well. I couldn't have put this off without my amazing, incredible, perfect beta **CassandraMello**. So many thanks to you, ladies, you are the best. I hope you all like it, and if you do, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all are CH's property.

* * *

**Chasing Pavements**

**Chapter 1 – Burns Like Summer Sun**

I've been sitting on the floor for probably over half an hour. As I empty my last box, with a big smile on my face, it hits me; I'm in my new, '_albeit_ _tiny',_ living room and I couldn't be happier. There is a peculiar glee about leaving one's parent's house for good. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but they are maddening in the most remarkable way. Well, really, it was the expected behavior; I had to love them, right? I'm sure that I'm certainly going to miss home at some point, but right now my life couldn't be more perfect.

Ok, who am I kidding? This is not a movie where the pretty country girl makes her way into the big city, finds some fancy job and her prince charming, white horse and everything. This is far from that idealistic "perfect" scene, however it is the best that it can get, in my opinion. I'm happy with the way things are. I finally left my hometown, moving to Shreveport to start my Bachelor's degree in Architecture at Louisiana State University. I have a roommate, I'm looking for an internship, I'm currently a size 8, and I just found my missing "The Fabulous Destiny of Amélie Poulain" DVD inside one of my boxes… _'Yeah, things couldn't be better for you, Sookie.'_

It's not like I don't want more from life, I do. I'm ambitious; I want a great job and a fat paycheck at the end of each month. I want to see my name associated with some famous architecture studio. I'm a positive person… but I'm also realistic. Though, I wasn't always this way; I used to be a dreamer. I used to make plans and believe in happy endings. However, things change, life happens and you get tougher with each new step. I learned fast; I had to. I chose to live and never let myself get hurt again. Thus far, I've succeeded.

I grin like a fool, arranging my belongings so lost in thought that I almost don't hear my cell phone ringing.

"Hello."

"Hi, sis. Mom said to call you and see if everything is alright. You know how she worries…" Jason says, sounding totally disinterested.

"Oh, I'm just fine, Jason. Sorry that you had to make the sacrifice to pick up the phone and call me," I answer with a little sarcasm, out of habit. "Tell her when she gets home from work that I'm fine; everything is going great and I will visit you guys next weekend."

"Yes, yes… Don't have too much fun, Sook. Or I may have to ruin your little party. Ha ha," he kindly warns me before hanging up.

Jason is such a selfish jerk, always making my life more difficult than it already is. He is a self-centered little brat, just two years younger than me, but seems so much more. If you get to know him well, you would know what I mean. He has this awful habit of making me feel bad about my accomplishments. I was always the number one in high school, the good student, a straight A's type of girl where he was just an average student, mommy's little boy. She only had eyes for him when we were kids, even when he started having problems with school; he passed too much time on the computer doing nothing useful. I guess this was a privilege that comes with being the youngest child. You get to be spoiled, loved, overly cared for… I didn't mind at the time; I took care of myself. I was always _that_ person, mature and independent, ever since I was really young.

My mom had to work hard at Bon Temps Bank to give us a decent life, since my father, who only knew how to be a farmer, didn't make much in his chosen profession. They didn't like it at first when I told them that I needed to leave home to pursue my dream career, especially my mom. We fought almost every day; two head strong proud women can't really get anywhere. But after some extensively discussions, my entire family finally understood and I moved out.

I brush the thoughts away and rise, cleaning the dust off of my butt._ 'Geez, this place really needs a clean.' _I glance to the clock; it's almost noon. When I finish settling my things in their right places, I hear voices and the sound of the door unlocking. Feeling started, I turn to see who it is, and quickly calm down when I realize the noise is coming from a beautiful blonde with two boxes in her well manicured hands.

"Oh! Hi, Pam… I wasn't expecting you before midday," I say, genuinely surprised to see her so early, while walking toward her to take one of her boxes. She looks delightful in her designer jeans, pink sweater, and ballerina flats.

"Aw, Hi Sookie. I thought you weren't here yet. I had a little help so I was able to get here earlier. It's everything ok?" she asks, a little baffled, turning her head away from the door to gaze at me helping her out. "Thanks, Sweetie."

"Yeah, everything is great. I just finished unpacking as you can see." I beam at her, putting the box on the floor to hug my new friend. As I start to turn toward Pam, I become aware of the best-looking man I had ever seen by the doorway holding a huge box. He's incredibly tall with a marble-like complexion, beautiful blond hair loosely tied into a ponytail, broad shoulders, impressive arms exposed in his black tank top, strong thighs nicely wrapped up in some old expensive jeans, and unsettling blue eyes. I may have stood there, staring with my mouth open, arms suspended in mid motion, for hours, who knows?

"Ahem, Sookie. This is my brother Eric. He came to help us with the moving. Eric, this is Sookie, my lovely roommate." Pam makes the presentations while clinging to me, probably saving me from more embarrassments. She grins at me with clear amusement.

"Hi, Sookie. It's nice to meet you," he answers with a smirk, noticing my little display. "Now where can I put these boxes and the rest of your stuff, Pam?"

By then, I'm beet red and so taken aback by this gorgeous man that I probably would have said something stupid, so I just smile and nod in return. I knew Pam had a brother, but had never met him. She was from a loaded family and could have rented an apartment on her own, a really great one for sure, not this small two bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen and living room condo. Instead, she decided to live without her parent's money, starting to make her own for a change, only accepting their help to pay for her college. Pam and I met just a couple months ago, while visiting the LSUS facilities; we liked each other instantly. We had shared seats on the tour bus and a sandwich for lunch that day, so we had plenty of time to talk and become good friends. It was odd how two quite different girls got along so well and so fast, I love her just the way she is and I know she feels the same way about me too, that's how it worked.

After awhile, Pam asks for my opinion, "Hey Sook, where do you think Eric should put the couch, by this wall or that wall?"

"Probably this wall here, so we can put the TV there, when we get one." I tell her quickly as I evaluate the space in the room and try different positions in my head.

"Oh, we already have one, Sook. Eric gave us a flat screen as a present for our new place," Pam informs me, grinning.

"Oh God, seriously? He shouldn't have. It's too much, Pam," I blurt out. She shakes her head and gazes at me in clear disapproval. I get the hint. "Mmm… So I guess I should thank you, Eric. It's very kind of you." I turn awkwardly to look at him. He's moving the couch around, showing off his fabulous butt. I gasp at the sight. '_Jesus, Sheppard of Judah. Have I died? Is this heaven?_'

The blond hunk turns his head to look sideways at me to catch me ogling his well defined butt. "It's my pleasure, Sookie." I raise my eyes to his, blushing instantly. '_God, dammit.'_ His voice sounded sensuous or was I hallucinating?

After an hour of arranging things around the apartment, watching Eric flow and Pam organize things quickly, I feel completely flustered. I am failing completely simply attempting to keep coherent conversation with them. I desperately need to take some fresh air. My reactions to every smooth movement Pam's brother makes are plain ridiculous. Every time I think he isn't looking, I take the opportunity to stare at him. Oh, silly me…

While putting something on the kitchen counter, he accidentally touches my forearm with his knuckles and I almost jump out my skin. I can't believe I managed to embarrass myself even more. The slightest touch from Eric makes my skin burn like the summer sun. I gaze at his strong hand, stunned for a moment, until I dare to glance into his mischievous blue eyes. Damn. He's having fun teasing me this whole time. '_Well, then.' _I decide that I couldn't hold out any longer, I have to put myself together and act like the woman that I am. And what do I do? I run. _'Pff… Chicken'_.

"So, Pam… we need to get some refreshments and probably some food. I already put our stuff in the kitchen, so I could go as you two finish your bedroom." I clean my hands using stiff motions and head to the chair by the door, taking my purse.

"Thanks, Sookie. We brought so many things, but we totally forgot to bring food. We could use some, sure. Would you like something Eric?"

"I could use some water. It's really hot in here." He glances at me with an amused expression on his face, tilting his head a little. "Maybe a little something to bite too…"

"Great! See y'all in a little while." I escape in a frantic way, practically running over to the door, while retrieving my car keys and coat. '_Why are you acting like crazy around him? This is absurd. You just met the man, Sookie. It's not like you never saw a handsome man before. Well, maybe not that handsome. Those eyes, that butt… Geez, calm down, girl. Come on, take a big breath.'_

It's just plain weird. I seem to feel like a completely different person around him. He has this warm presence, this alluring demeanor that makes my skin ache for his touch. And I just met the freaking man. Shit. He is so out of my league. A man that gorgeous sure has a supermodel as girlfriend. Not a plain country girl like me. _'And why are you even considering this, Sookie? It's not like you wanna be his girl.' _I laugh out loud at my own thought, winning some pitiful stares from passersby; they must be thinking I'm some crazy woman. However, this feeling seems oddly familiar, a little like that anticipation, that frisson, when you find yourself starting to fall in love with someone. Obviously this isn't the case. I don't believe in love at first sight. And I couldn't possibly love again, could I? _No_, I decide after absently checking within myself to find my heart still damaged. The story of how I ended up with a shattered heart is unbelievably sad. But aren't they all?

* * *

**A/N: **OK… What do you think? Should I post the next chapter I have already written or forget about the whole thing? Please let me know.

If you are interested, check out my profile where I posted some links with pictures to show you how I portrait these characters. It's quite different from True Blood's cast. I plan in updating the list of characters at each new chapter. Hope you like it.


	2. Back To The Start

**A/N: **Hi! I'm so glad you guys thought I should continue. Thanks so much for the feedback, I'm really grateful. I decided to update this chapter sooner to express my gratitude to all of you that took the time to read this story and especially the ones that left me a review. Hope you like this one too. If you do, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Back To The Start**

**Three years ago**

"I dreamed your kiss tasted like pudding. I wonder if that's true…" he told me once. I have to say, we met in the most peculiar way. Let me go back to the start. I was having trouble finding information for an essay at the library, so I searched on the Internet for more details. That's when I became acquainted with Bill's best friend on a computer science forum, Amelia. She offered to help me with my research even though she didn't have to; she is such a sweetheart and knew so much more than me about the subject that I gratefully accepted her assistance. We worked on it all that night. I got an A+ on that paper thanks to her.

Amelia is a computer programmer analyst or something like that; Bill was too. We started chatting via e-mail and through instant messages frequently, soon becoming good friends. We met each other face to face about a year later.

One night Amelia sent me a wicked email with some questions answered by her and several friends; I soon discovered that it was a highly amusing game. I had to answer and send it back to her and my entire email list, things like: "_What time is it? What are you wearing right now? What is your teddy bear's name? Have you ever cried because of love? Where do you see yourself in 10 years? What was the most creative thing you have ever done in bed?" _Of course,the funniest part was reading what other people had to say.

A couple of days later she sent me a private message, saying that one of her friends was interested in one of my friends. My adorable friend Claudine had managed to attract Bill's attention with some of her cheerful responses and her pretty cheerful self. So he started to send me little courteous e-mails in order to introduce himself and discover more about Claudine.

Claudine is one of my best friends; she's beautiful, with long straight dark hair, light caramel skin and greenish eyes, she's a little taller than me and has an enthralling cheery personality. I got to know her through Jason. He and her brother Claude went to high school together and hung out regularly. A long time ago they threw a party and the two of us finally met. She was such a likeable, funny girl and we got along so well that I felt like I knew her all my life. Claudine, Claude, Jason and I lived in Bon Temps at the time and we hung out together pretty often.

Soon I introduced her to my new friends, Amelia and Bill. They became good friends of hers as well. We talked almost every day, Amelia, Bill, Claudine and I by e-mail and through instant messages. Later even our snoop brothers became friends with Amelia and Bill, because they were so much fun and Claudine and I always talked about them. They lived in New Orleans and studied together all their lives; they had even taken the same courses in college. They were more like brother and sister than friends to tell the truth.

Months passed and our friendship was getting stronger. I really liked to chat with Bill and Amelia, but more often than not was talking to Bill, because we seemed to spend more time on the computer than the others. We became so close that I felt like I could tell him anything.

He had a way about him that made you feel comfortable; he was so nice to talk to, always there to listen and give some precious advice if you had a problem, needed an opinion regarding something important or simply another point of view. He often asked about my life, my dreams, and my aspirations. We could talk for hours about nothing special, just joking and having fun with each other. And we occasionally got into some serious conversations, discussions that lasted for hours… sometimes even days.

However Bill could be beyond reserved at times; he would make you tell him about your whole life, but never offered too much in return. I learned that it was just his way. From time to time this bothered me and then I would be distracted by his charming gentleman-like nature and I'd forget all about it.

**(5:16 p.m.) SSunshine:** "Bill, why are you so dry today? Did I offend you with something? Please tell me!"

We were chatting using an instant messenger for almost twenty minutes. He was so strange that night, giving me dry answers and acting like something was deeply wrong; he wouldn't open up to me and spill out what was going on.

**(5:21 p.m.) WTCompton:** "It's nothing, Sookie. I just have a headache. I'm sorry, but I have to work…"

**(5:22 p.m.) SSunshine:** "This is bullshit... But ok, Bill. Let's do it your way. Good luck then. Bye."

I didn't buy that. He was hiding something from me, like he used to do when anything serious concerned him. I hated that. Maybe it was a thing he couldn't tell me specifically. _'But what could that be?'_

A couple of weeks later he decided it was time to open his heart and blurt out his undying love for Claudine, confirming some old suspicions of mine. He informed me that Amelia already knew about it; of course she knew, she was his best friend. But the most startling part was that at some point when the penny has finally dropped, I freaked out and almost sent him "go to hell" as reply.

**(1:09 a.m.) WTCompton:** "Sookie, I know this can't work… Trust me, I know… But you can't help who you fall in love with."

**(1:11 a.m.) SSunshine:** "Oh God. Take a hike, Bill. How could you be such an idiot? You know she doesn't like you that way. She likes some guy from college. You already knew this. Dammit, Bill."

I think I was a little too harsh, but man, he got to my nerves right then. Also it's hard to talk to someone about something like that when you are unable to show your real emotions face to face. It's really not the same when said through messages. But I had a feeling that if he had told me that in person, I'd have probably punched him. In that case, it was most likely this was the best way after all.

**(1:15 a.m.) WTCompton:** "I've been silly for too long now. But I don't have hope anymore, Sookie. That's why I'm telling you this now… You are right; I'm really an idiot. How could I expect that she loved me? She is so great, so beautiful, so lovable…"

**(1:17 a.m.) SSunshine:** "Oh Bill… I'm sorry things are the way they are. You are a great guy, you deserved to be loved. She just doesn't see you that way…"

**(1:18 a.m.) WTCompton:** "I know. She only sees me as a friend… A fucking friend. Sook, please don't tell her anything of this. I didn't say anything to you before because you are her best friend. I was afraid you would tell her and I couldn't handle that…"

**(1:20 a.m.) SSunshine:** "Oh come on, Bill. You know me better than this. I'd never say anything you told me in secrecy… Just get yourself together and move on, buddy."

I felt sorry for him, but he was still an idiot. I snorted; I was incredibly annoyed by the whole thing. Maybe I didn't want him to open up to me after all.

**(1:22 a.m.) WTCompton:** "I will, Sookie. I will. Thanks for listening. Let's just forget about the whole thing… Is everything okay with you?"

He finally talked to me and I didn't like it. For some reason this upset me at a deeper level. But why, I thought, why was it bothering me? It wasn't like I was jealous, was it?_ 'This can't be happening…I can't… Is it any wonder, really Sookie? Oh God! Kill me, kill me now.'_

I got up from my chair, rubbing my forehead so hard that it started to hurt. I paced back and forth in my comfy pajamas feeling completely flustered in front of the laptop, glancing at the screen like it was gonna set on fire. '_This couldn't be good, I couldn't like him that way; he was my friend, just my friend.' _I had never even looked at him in the eye, how could I possibly like him? _'You just do…'_

I didn't have the courage to say what I was really thinking of, so I replied suddenly:

**(1:31 a.m.) SSunshine:** "Oh, I'm fine Bill. I have to go now. But stay frosty. Bye!"

**(1:31 a.m.) **SSunshine is Offline.

And then what did I do? I vanished.

* * *

**A/N:** We needed to take a look into Sookie's past, don't you think? Eric will be back in a little awhile, just hold on with me.

I updated the characters list at my profile. You can take a look at Claudine and Claude pictures. They sure look good. ;)


	3. Never Want To Say It's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Southern Vampire Mysteries. But a girl can dream, right?

* * *

**Chapter 3 – ****Never Want To Say It's Love  
**

The next day, I woke up restless. Not even my daily cup of coffee did the trick to cheer me up. I took a shower and got ready for class. I had my Philosophy of Art course that day, which would not help me to keep focus at all. I was mulling things over in my head the entire way to Bon Temps Community College. What was all that about? I had just given Bill shit about being an idiot for falling in love with someone he never saw and hardly spook to and then I had the audacity to be all annoyed, reacting like a jealous brainless girl? I couldn't really be trapped in that situation, could I? I was not a stupid blonde, I didn't think it was possible to like someone that way when you didn't put your eyes on, touched or even kissed them… But maybe it was. Perhaps he could truly fall for Claudine… and there I was, in that awful place, stuck in between… the limbo.

It seemed more like a fantasy to me though; he loved what he thought she was, not who she was in actuality. Claudine is alluring, outgoing, funny, good-looking and has such a cheerful nature; the moment she enters a room everybody turn their heads to look at her. But only when you get to know her better you become aware of her peevishly temper - believe me, you will recognize it when it makes an appearance, and see just how shallow and frivolous she can be sometimes. She acts indifferent around people she doesn't know or doesn't like and constantly forgets to think of anyone other than herself. Bill only knew the bubbly girl side; he didn't have the time to know every part of her. If they talked to each other five times a month, it was a lot.

After obviously failing at paying attention to my morning classes I went to lunch by myself. I decided that to remove Bill from my thoughts, and possibly from my heart as well, I should try to assist him with Claudine or at least see if he had any chance with her. I wouldn't bet any money on that possibility, but I could be wrong, couldn't I?

With that in mind, I called Claudine and set up a girl's night to get a sense of the atmosphere; maybe he had a small chance and I was just being pessimistic. Well, I simply needed to find out. I came back home just in time to take another shower and put some clothes on. We agreed she'd come to my place at 8pm to watch a movie and catch up. I picked the always lovely and beautiful "The Fabulous Destiny of Amélie Poulain" and the funny "Wedding Crashers." Claudine preferred the second one, so I popped it in the DVD player and we started to watch the trailers while digging into some popcorn and coke.

"Do you know who loves this movie?" I couldn't start to probe in a more subtle manner.

"No, who?"

"JB, we watched it together once…" Well, he was at the movies that day too and I heard his laugh all the way back to the middle row…

"Hum…then he has good taste," she stated approvingly.

"He is hot… a dummy, but hot. Would you hook up with him?"

"Yes, I did too…" Claudine giggled shamelessly, implying that I also made out with JB. I did give him some chaste kisses when we were kids, more than once actually. But it stopped there.

"Andy?"

"Absolutely not." She grimaced at the thought of been with Andy; poor guy, he wasn't that bad.

"What about Hoyt?" I was getting where I wanted, without suspicion, I hoped.

"Nope… What about you, hon?" She waggled her eyebrows to me.

"I didn't hook up with either of them," I answered quickly. "What about Bill? What do you think of him, Claudine?"

"Bill? Amelia's Bill?" I nodded, rolling my eyes a little bit. "He's funny. He also appears totally hot in some of those pictures he showed, but it's not like I think about him that way… I like blondes, you know that." She gave me a heartfelt laugh. "And, Sookie, I never met the guy, it's not like you could feel attraction through the computer."

"I understand… But if you two met in person? Do you think you would be interested?" I probed a bit more just to be sure.

"I don't think so… I'm going out with Ryan, that cute blond from college, remember? Why are you asking me this? Do you know something I don't?" She asked, cocking one perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

"Of course not, I was just continuing the list of hot guys. I had to extend it to other towns; we were roughly done with the Bon Temps list… Do want some blankets? It's kind of cold tonight."

I decided to change the subject right way. I already discovered what I wanted to know and she was starting to get suspicious. I went to my bedroom to grab the blankets for us. I came back quickly, gave her one and she appeared absolutely normal; the subject was definitely over. '_Thank God.'_

We watched the movie, making some comments in the funny scenes, laughing pretty frequently. I successfully distracted myself and even forgot about the whole situation involving Bill, Claudine, and myself for a good couple of hours.

The things I should think and do from then on seemed to become clear in my mind. I tried to help him, see if he had a shot with Claudine, but that was a dead end; she was not interested. As his friend, I decided to tell him the truth; he needed to understand matters the way they were and move on. Yeah, things definitely seemed brighter to me, but not for Bill, it was a loaded "no" for him. He would be all right though, it wasn't like he desperately loved her; it was just a fling, like what I possibly had over him, nothing serious._ 'Just keep telling yourself that.'_

Claudine and I talked some more after the movie finished. She went home just past midnight and I got to bed right after she left. I needed a peaceful night of sleep and that was just what I got.

The next day was a sunny Saturday. I got to sunbathe in the yard and do some errands before I found Bill online while checking my e-mails. I started the chat the way I always did, friendly and warm. He didn't buy that and promptly asked me why I had run away so abruptly the other day.

**(5:42 p.m.) WTCompton:** "Come on, Sookie. Tell me what happened. You acted pretty weird..."

**(5:44 p.m.) SSunshine:** "Oh, Bill it was nothing, really. I just needed to get off of the laptop, you know? My brother needed to use it for something..."

**(5:44 p.m.) WTCompton:** "Ok, I'm gonna pretend I fall for that one. But seriously, if it was something I said to you that made you upset, you are gonna need to tell me eventually."

**(5:45 p.m.) SSunshine:** "It's something personal and I don't feel comfortable talking about it yet. But sure Bill, maybe one day I will..." How could I tell him that I ran away because I suddenly realized I liked him somewhat more than a friend? Well, that was a fat no.

**(5:46 p.m.) WTCompton:** "I knew it! I won't pressure you, Sook. Although when you feel you are ready to tell me… whenever it is, I'm here for you."

**(5:48 p.m.) SSunshine:** "Thanks, Bill. You are a great friend. But I have something else I need to tell you. I only hope you don't get too angry at me..."

**(5:48 p.m.) WTCompton:** "What is it, Sookie? You can tell me, I won't be angry."

**(5:49 p.m.) SSunshine:** "I talked to Claudine yesterday. I probed her about you without raising any suspicions or tipping her off to what you told me. Just casually, when asking her what she thought of some guys I included you at the list. Do you wanna know what she said? It's totally up to you..."

**(5:51 p.m.) WTCompton:** "Mmm... ok. I didn't expect that. I suppose I'm grateful to you for keeping my secret, but you didn't have to do that Sookie. It's really not your problem. But I think I want to know... what did she say?"

**(5:52 p.m.) SSunshine:** "I'm perfectly aware this isn't my problem, Bill. But I decided you needed help and I was in position to help you, so I did it. And it's just what it is. She said she likes you as a friend and didn't think about you any other way than that. Also she stated she couldn't possibly feel attracted to someone she never saw personally..."

**(5:54 p.m.) WTCompton:** "Well, now I can definitely throw any hope I had left through the window, huh?"

He seemed really bitter, but what was I expecting? Relief? Gratitude? Appreciation? Peace of mind? The hell I was.

**(5:55 p.m.) SSunshine:** "I'm sorry for that. But you need to face the truth and move on, buddy. Or I don't know, you could come here and visit... Maybe getting to know her in person would change things." '_Could I act more selfless? No, probably not.'_

**(5:56 p.m.) WTCompton:** "No, Sookie. Let it be. I will forget her and everything; it's gonna go back to normal. I just need time... Thanks, anyway."

That was the hardest conversation I ever had with Bill. I held the tears back until we said our goodbyes. I was sad for him, for myself, but mostly for what I thought we would never have. I didn't want to make him feel bad or anything by telling him the truth. I tried to give him a hand with Claudine despite my own feelings. And what were my own feelings anyway? I never wanted to say it was love, but if I was honest I'd have to say that was what I was thinking of. If she had showed the tiniest bit of interest in him, I would have been more insistent, but he wasn't so lucky; nobody was lucky.

He started to appear online less after that. I understood; he needed time, he wanted space to forget. I could give all that to him and I also could use that to my own advantage. I went dancing over and over again, I watched movies, and even went camping with my daddy. I had a lot of fun while trying to let go of Bill. Things were going great; we talked less and it didn't seem too awkward when we did. I missed him, but I also needed to stick with the guys that were available and paying attention to me, and that was what I did.

After a couple months, while in class one day, I found out I would have a two day college trip to New Orleans in the next week. My professor informed us, to the delight of our classroom, that we had been chosen to visit The Big Easy, getting the chance to observe the unique architectural styles there. Our professor described them as "architectural styles which reflects the city's historical roots and multi-cultural heritage."

I couldn't believe it. I stood there wide eyed with the news for awhile. I had never been to New Orleans, so I was more than excited about the trip. What were the odds that my classroom would be the one picked to go there? _'I'm gonna finally meet Amelia and Bill personally,' _I thought before reconsidering, '_Maybe I shouldn't go? Wait… why the hell not?'_ I deserved it more than anyone in there. I worked hard to maintain my high grades. Suddenly, I found myself thinking that it would certainly be a trip to remember.

And in fact it was.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what you thought? Do you guys like or are interested to know the rest of Sookie's back story? I would love to hear your opinion. And thanks so much for reading this. I can't really tell you how much I appreciate it.

Also I would love to know, have you ever found yourself in the middle of a situation like this one? The guy you liked had a thing for your best friend or the opposite, the guy she liked had a thing for you. What did you do then?


	4. Love Is The Crooked Thing

**A/N: **Hi! I just want to thank my wonderful beta and her magic skills,** CassandraMello. **She is the best. Any remaining mistakes are all mine. Also, you gonna have some surprises with this one; it's a longer chapter, things finally start to happen and we get some answers. Hope you guys like it! If you do or even if you don't like it, please let me know. I would love to hear your thoughts, no matter what they are.

* * *

**Chapter 4**** - ****Love Is The Crooked Thing**

The next week came at the speed of light. I had so many projects to work on, papers to do, books to read, and my mom to help with the daily housework, that I was utterly shocked when I looked at the calendar and found out it was already Thursday. We departed the next day at 5am sharp, from Shreveport to New Orleans, so we could get there with enough time to enjoy the rest of the day. We had to visit the particular locations our professor chose at the end of the sunlight hours at least.

It was a two-day trip to get to know the city and its famous buildings, take some notes about the local architecture for a later paper and saunter alone if you wanted after the group tour completed the daily schedule; we didn't have much time to spend procrastinating at road stops or at one place alone.

I managed to sleep almost all the way; I didn't have a good night of sleep the night before. How could I? I was going to meet Bill and Amelia in less than 12 hours. My head was spinning with meeting scenarios and possible conversations overnight. I definitely needed the rest.

I looked at the window, rubbing my eyes a little. We were already in New Orleans and I had missed all the views we went by. That was a bummer. _'Well, you always have the way back to look.'_ The bus stopped at a busy street and we all got out, excited to see our first stop. It was in the French Quarter, the best place to start. The area was relatively lightly affected by Hurricane Katrina, so there were still plenty of historic buildings to see and relish.

We walked together the entire time; there were at least 25 people. The professor couldn't stop talking to explain every single detail he glimpsed. I was overwhelmed with so many peculiar buildings, cute little houses, unique antique shops, boutiques, art galleries, restaurants… I wished we had time to see everything more calmly. We rushed through St. Louis Cathedral and The Cabildo, the old city hall that was turned into a museum, and some more famous spots.

Afterwards we separated in groups to have a quick lunch, it was past noon and we were all hungry and weary. Everybody should have been getting back to the Jackson statue at the Jackson Square in 45 minutes. I went with two friends to Café du Monde, a famous coffee shop on Decatur St. One of the many places I wanted to see. We found a table with incredible luck and took our seats.

"Sookie, be advised, you can't drink a better café au lait then the one served here," Cassie told me very seriously and then giggled. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her little display.

"Ok, if you say so…" I feigned total ignorance, and asked for the café au lait and some pastries to go along. I was hungry, but we didn't have time to waste on real food. It was a huge loss; some of the restaurants there seemed a great place to go and have a blast. Although Café du Monde was an obligatory stop too, without a doubt.

"I love this place. My dad brought me here many times before he passed away," Terry said with a sad smile on his face. I squeezed his hand and gave him a sympathetic smile before getting up from the table; while we were still waiting for our order to get ready, I had some things to do.

"I need to make a phone call, I'm gonna be right back," I told them. I called Amelia. She said I should call her so we could make plans for the night. It only rang three times.

"Hi! Amelia?"

"Yes, this is she."

"It's me, Sookie. I'm in New Orleans already."

"Hey Sookie! I'm so glad you called girl, I was waiting to hear from you… First things first, where are you staying? And what time can I pick you up? "

"Oh, I'm staying in the American Youth Hostels, Carondelest St. Do you know where it's? And I think we can meet at 8:30? I will probably be free and ready by then."

"Yeah, sure I know. I will pick you up at 8:30 then." We talked a little about the road trip, how Café du Monde was the best place to get a cup of coffee and that she would take me to a cool place to enjoy the New Orleans nightlife. Neither of us mentioned Bill; I wondered why.

"It's settled, sweetie. See you. Bye!"

"Ok, bye!" I hung up and went back inside. My order was at the table, and my colleagues were happily eating. I took back my seat to taste the famous beverage and dug into some delicious pastries. I found myself mesmerized; it was the best coffee ever. I took one more to go, obviously. We headed to Jackson square with time to spare. Almost everybody was there already.

We passed the next five hours walking, getting into public places, visiting historical buildings, going back to the bus when the locations were too far apart. I was exhausted, but I loved it all, I couldn't get enough. Anywhere I looked there was something incredibly special, some unique detail, you had to look carefully or you might miss it. It was certainly a magical city, so colorful and full of life. _'I could live here…'_

Before my train of thoughts led me to fantasy land once more, we made it to the hostel. Our group would have to split in three for the night. None of the hostels seemed to have enough vacancies for all of us. I gathered all my things and headed to the room I would have to share with three other girls.

It was almost 7pm already, I needed to get ready. Everybody would go out as well, so I grabbed my towel, my toiletries and went to the shower line; I waited there for a while. When it was my turn I had a quick shower. I had already shaved and washed my hair that day. Also I didn't have time to waste, so I went back to the dorm to change right away.

I chose a cute deep purple dress with strapless bodice and fitted waist, flattered by a satin black ribbon and A-line mid-thigh skirt; a peep toe black shoe 2 inch heel and delicate amethyst earrings as jewelry. I brushed my hair and made some loosely waves using the curling iron. I applied some make up, nothing strong, just mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss.

My cell phone rung, it was Amelia. She was waiting for me at the front door. I gave myself a final look in the mirror, gladly approving what I saw and went to met her out there. She was beautiful; she had shoulder-length, straight, dark brown hair, brown eyes and really white teeth. I smiled at her happy to finally meet her. We hugged each other contentedly.

"It was about time, girl! You are stunning, I'm gonna have to hide you from admirers the rest of the night," Amelia affirmed while making me spin in my heels. I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, come on, you are the fabulous one here. I'm so glad we finally got to meet, Amelia. I'm just sorry that it took us so long." Amelia was all smiles, like I knew she would be. She was wearing a teal short-sleeved sheer blouse, black skinny jeans and black boots; it looked amazing on her.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. Let's go, we need to make good use of our little time together."

We walked two blocks chatting until she spotted a cab. I didn't have a clue to where she would take me, but I trusted her. It was a quick ride, the cab left us at Decatur St.

"First, we need to put some food in our systems. Then we will have some fun," Amelia said readily taking my arm to follow her. We stopped at a restaurant called Bubba Gump Shrimp Company. I thought it had such a funny name that I had to ask Amelia if she knew why.

"Aw, it's from Forrest Gump, you know? It's Forrest friend, Bubba, the one who talked a lot about shrimp? A humorous thought don't you think?" I grinned and nodded in agreement; people are so creative sometimes. "Locals think this place it's a tourist trap, 'cause it's a chain place or wherever. But I think it's bullshit, redneck narrow-mindedness you know? Their shrimp are the best and I'm all for enterprising ideas."

I thought it seemed to be a really pleasant place and I had nothing against chain places. We sat at a nice table and soon enough the waitress came by to get our orders. I looked at the menu excitedly. Amelia suggested I try one of the special cocktails; they seemed to have just two for me to choose from. I picked the Medal Margarita.

"Excellent choice, girl." She beamed at me. "I want a Delta Sunset, please," Amelia said to the waitress. She nodded while taking our orders and left rapidly.

"So, where is Bill?" I asked hesitantly, peeking at her through the menu.

"Oh, honey. I didn't tell you? He is gonna meet us at our next stop. He had a long workday today, they were having a problem with new software, but he called me an hour ago saying he would meet us there. He is eager to see you as well." She had a sly smile plastered on her delicate features. I didn't like it.

"What do you mean by that? I just asked because you hadn't mentioned him yet. It's not like I'm dying to see him, I'm just curious..." I couldn't convince a 3-year-old with that pathetic defensive tone.

"Oh, come on! I know you have a thing for him. You are too obvious, Sookie; every time you talk about him you change, you know? I would have to be stupid to not notice." She waved a hand, like she was patronizing me. I looked at her wide eyed. _'No way! She has got to be kidding me.'_ I laughed nervously as our waitress returned with our orders and placed it on the table, leaving just a minute later.

"You are wrong. I like Bill as a friend, nothing more than that. Besides, he likes Claudine." I probably sounded a little more bitter than I should have with that last statement.

"I'm gonna pretend I fell for that one, Sookie. But I feel like I should tell you that he doesn't like her anymore. He came to his senses; he understood that his feelings for her were an illusion, an unreal sentiment. He had broken up with his long term girlfriend five months ago; the bitch cheated him with her boss repeatedly. Lorena... What a royal whore." She snorted, livid at the simple mention of the girl's name. "I'm sure he didn't tell you any of this… He is a really closed person sometimes."

Amelia took a sip at her drink and continued, "My boy was in such a dark place, feeling betrayed, lonely and miserable all by himself. And Claudine was attractive because she seemed the total opposite of Lorena in his eyes, so cheerful, affectionate and full of life. He thought she could brighten him up again, but it was not true. I tried to help, but he wouldn't listen to me. You Sookie, you made Bill understand that it was up to him to change things; that no one could fix him other than himself," Amelia said, looking straight in my eyes; her tone heavy with significance. "If he should truly fall for someone, that someone should be you." Oh, my… I wasn't expecting that last piece. That was really mean and inappropriate. She shouldn't blurt things like that, especially to me. _'Well, you just said you don't like him, she can tell you anything, you idiot.' _

"I'm happy for him, then. He seems to have endured a great deal and was able to pull through that. But I'm not the one to heal his broken heart, Amelia. I want a guy that wants me, in the first place. I'm not a freaking rebound girl." Yeah, I probably sounded a bit mad after that. But man, that was just too much for me to deal it at the moment. I didn't know any of that, Bill never told me about it. I felt somehow betrayed, like he didn't trust me at all. And that pretty much hurt a lot.

"Geez, Sookie. Calm down, I was just saying… Of course you are not a rebound girl. And he would never see you like that; he thinks highly of you, almost too highly, might I add… What I'm saying is that you guys are perfect for each other; you just don't see it yet…" She sipped at her cocktail and motioned for me to try mine. I did without thinking twice; it was really good, a little strong for my taste, but good nonetheless.

"Ah, love is such a crooked thing, hon." I couldn't agree more. I just needed to relax and not think about what she had revealed to me. Well, I never succeeded.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, without more big confessions or great reveals; we just ate our delicious "Shrimp New Orleans" and "Boat Trash" entrees, and drank our colorful cocktails. It was past 10pm when we left the restaurant, took another cab and went to meet Bill at the Warehouse District. The street was packed with tourists, passersby and people everywhere. It was difficult to spot him, Amelia had to call and ask where he was exactly. He was waiting outside at the line to The Metropolitan, the nightclub they settled for us to meet.

I spotted him first; I knew it was him even if I had only saw pictures of him before. Bill was six feet tall with short dark brown hair and fair skin. He had thick eyebrows and beautiful sculpted lips. He wore a charcoal sport coat with a pinstriped gray shirt underneath and dark jeans. He was searching the small crowd, looking for us. When he turned his head left and met my gaze, I saw his eyes. They were a mysterious dark shade, like a night sky inked black and clear, littered with stars. There was certain clarity about his eyes even though they were dark. I couldn't bring myself to look elsewhere, our eyes locked and all I could do was beam.

Amelia finally saw Bill looking in our direction; she waved at him to come meet us. When he was close enough she took his arm and lead him near me. We never broke our gaze.

"Bill, this is our exquisite Sookie. Sookie, this is Bill." Amelia introduced us with evident satisfaction, giving Bill a small thrust towards me.

"Sookie, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person," he said, and his voice was cool and clear like the cold crystalline water of melted snow. I shuddered at that sound.

"The pleasure is mine, Bill." I gave him a genuine smile. He came closer and we wrapped our arms around each other in a friendly hug. He smelled so good. I could have kept my arms around him forever, just feeling his sent and his warmness through me. _'Get a grip, Sookie.'_

I broke his embrace reluctantly, and was surprised to perceive in his eyes that he felt the same way. A little embarrassed, I immediately changed my gaze to Amelia, who was wearing a smug expression on her face. I laughed nervously, thoughts racing through my mind, one finally emerging to save me, "So, this is the place we are going, The Metropolitan? It seems really nice."

"Yeah, it's a dancing club. You said you like dancing, so Amelia and I thought you would like this place." Bill answered me quickly. _'Again with that voice, why couldn't he have a high pitched voice or be a stutterer?'_

"Oh, I appreciate the thought, guys. I'm sure this will be fun. So let's go, then? I have to get back to the hostel in a couple of hours and..." My voice trailed off, the simple thought of leaving made me a little sad.

"I'm sure we can fully enjoy the brief time we have together. So let's party, bitches!" Amelia declared turning to the entrance and making a hand gesture for us to follow her.

Bill and I grinned at Amelia enthusiasm. The three of us went to the line and waited our turn talking about what I had seen and mostly liked in NOLA.

We didn't wait much, the bouncer let us in without problem and soon enough we were inside the club. The three of us sat at a table close to the dance floor and ordered some drinks to start. It was a huge place; a warehouse originally built in the early 1820s as a sugar refinery transformed into a huge dancing club, Bill kindly explained to me. The Metro was beautifully decorated with artworks about the history of New Orleans jazz. I instantly liked the place and its atmosphere.

The three of us talked, laughed and sipped our drinks for a good awhile. I was having so much fun; Amelia and Bill were such a great company. I felt completely at ease with them. _'Well, except when you dare to take a glimpse at those misty eyes, hm?'_ Amelia was just telling me a funny story, when a friend of hers approached our table. He was a handsome guy, big and manly. She introduced him as Tray Dawson. Tray acknowledged Bill and I with a nod follow by a "Hello", and asked her for a dance. She happily accepted, leaving me alone with Bill for the first time.

I plastered my nervous smile on my face and gulped my cocktail anxiously, glancing at him as we talked from time to time. On the other hand, he regarded me with very strange eyes when two guys came by our table and asked me for a dance, in an odd succession. I politely refused both. The edges of his perfect lips curled up slightly at my reaction to them.

"I suppose you should be prepared for more intruders. They seem to have no end…" I couldn't tell if it was a remark for me or for him given the thoughtful expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure it was a coincidence." I felt uncomfortable with his comment. I scanned the area and saw some guys looking at our direction, but I also spotted some girls glancing towards Bill with hungry eyes. _'He wouldn't leave me alone here, would he? Geez, I hope not.'_

"You have no idea how stunning you are, Sookie." His cool voice flowed through my ears, like silk sheets over a smooth body. My face flushed, my lips trembled slightly, as I watched Bill from the corners of my eyes. I didn't know how to answer that, he got me completely by surprise.

"I… I don't know what to say, Bill. Thanks, I guess?" I laughed nervously, sipping my cocktail once more in a futile attempt to help me swallow the quiver that filled my throat.

He ran slender, nervous fingers through his hair and smiled at me. I stared at the table absently; I had no idea how to react to all of that. _'Where is Amelia, for Christ's sake?'_ He hesitantly laid his hand over mine and softly squeezed it.

"I'm only stating the truth, darling. You are the most beautiful woman in the room." He spoke again and very softly turned my face to his. I choked at that.

"Well, I suppose I'm lucky that Claudine didn't come with me, then." He visibly cringed and looked at me with hurt in his eyes; I instantly regretted my acid statement. But how could he say that to me? It was despicable. _'Unless he meant it, damn ass. He was flirting with you.' _Oh my… He really was and I just blew it.

* * *

**A/N: **Sookie's background is coming to an imminent end. Do you guys really miss Eric or can you hold on for at least one or two more chapters? Tell me what you want and I promise I will try to attend your wishes. ;)

Don't forget to take a look at Bill and Amelia pictures in my profile. They are exquisite!


	5. If Tomorrow Never Comes

**A/N: **Hi! Huge thanks to my awesome beta Cass, she is the best. I don't know what I would do without her. And thank you so much for the lovely reviews, guys. They make me so happy, you have no idea!

This is the last chapter of Sookie's background. See you in the end. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - ****If Tomorrow Never Comes**

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that," I apologized in an anxious rush of words, looking at him with pleading eyes. I felt utterly displeased with myself, angry even, for such an improper retort. "I couldn't regret my stupid lack of sense more, Bill. It seems I can't accept a compliment and just say thanks like everyone else... With a few more drinks in my system I would probably hit you, huh?" I laughed uneasily, in a feeble attempt at humor.

"It's okay… I believe you had every right to scorn me. I deserved that. It just pains me that I disappointed you so deeply, that you can even accept a heartfelt compliment from me." He looked abashed. All light left his eyes as the words flowed through his lips. "Nevertheless I want you to know that what happened with Claudine was a misunderstanding, an escape, a refuge to my real feelings at that moment, a sick trick my heart played with my mind. I know that now, Sookie. I know. I just needed time to see things clearly, that's all…" He lowered his eyebrows, shading the rueful dusk of his eyes. "I don't have feelings for her. I never really did."

"I'm not disappointed with you, Bill. Please, you're human, it was an honest mistake. It's not like it's the end of the world. You had a crush and Claudine doesn't know anything about it. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, I understand why it happened. I really do. Amelia told me the whole story, including Lorena's tale." I paused for a few seconds, watching his face anxiously as the words sank into his brain. _Maybe he would tell me about Lorena?_ He said nothing to this for a minute or more. _Nope, no such luck indeed_.

"Why don't we just forget about this whole thing and enjoy our time together?" I said, in a hopeful effort to cheer him up and leave all of it behind us. I was genuinely willing to forget the foolish episode and forgive the lack of honesty on my part and the lack of trust on his. I couldn't tell him my sulky retort was based in an unwelcomed feeling of rejection and true affection, as he wouldn't feel comfortable talking about his ex-girlfriend's indiscretions; which only left us with convenient avoidance and feigned acceptance for an unknown amount of time. _How messed up are we?_

A moment later, which seemed like a life time but in reality was probably mere seconds, he lifted his eyes to meet my earnest stare; the corner of his lips assuming the beautiful shape of a smile, followed by an agreeable nod. I knew then everything would be alright again.

I beamed at him in return. It felt good to hear through his own lips that he didn't have feelings for my friend, more than I cared to acknowledge at the time. He took my hands in his and squeezed lightly as a thank you (I assumed). He was still holding my hand in his when Amelia came back to the table with Tray, their hands in a tight grip as well. We parted ours on the spur of the moment, but a little too late for Amelia's hawk eyes.

"We are back, sweethearts. And now it's your time to shake your butts on the dance floor. Go, go already… Tray and I want some privacy and we are exhausted. I know you want to dance Sookie. I can see it in your beautiful blue eyes…" Her gaze and voice sounded so innocent that one could almost fall for that big bullshit. Almost. She was just trying to set us up, clearly.

"Would you give me the honor, Sookie?" I gaped at Bill, not believing he would fall for that one, but accepted his waiting hand anyway. He led me to the dance floor; it was huge and absolutely packed. We managed to find some room and started to move our bodies to an eclectic mix of great dance music from many genres as it kept blasting through the room one after another. I loved to dance and I was a really good dancer. I couldn't do a lot of things, but I sure could dance; therefore I had some pretty good moves on my sleeve.

I was in my element, moving with the rhythm of the music, feeling the beat increase my own heartbeat. I swung my body with fluid confident steps, moving my hips just right, sliding back and forth, side to side. My arms running against my body, my hair, through the air; Bill on my side, on my back, so close, yet so far away. Every time he put his hands on my waistline or grazed his skin up against mine, sending chills up and down my spine, I wanted to jump his bones right there, right way. He was a good dancer, a little uptight, but good nonetheless.

We danced and shook our butts with ease, until the upbeat music ended abruptly and a slow ballad started its first notes. I looked at Bill expectantly just to find an expression of utter uncertainty on his remarkable face. I smiled sheepishly at him, getting the hint and turned to walk way, while couples were formed everywhere I looked.

"Hey Sook, come back here. Don't be shy, I won't bite," he shouted, abruptly. Reaching to grab my hand as I walked away, making me spun in my heels into his warm embrace. I said nothing; my voice had temporarily left me. I just held on to him like my life depended on it. The proximity of our bodies baffled my other senses, making me forget we were surrounded by people. I only felt him and him only.

"I could hold you forever…"He spoke again very softly, almost a whisper as his grip tightened on me. I eyed him puzzled; the heated smoldering darkness of his eyes consumed my heart. My lips twitched into a smile as his fingers ran through my hair. I buried my face into his chest, willing to live that moment like it was the last.

I didn't notice straight away that the love ballad wasn't playing anymore, neither did he, apparently. We were still dancing in each other's arms as some clumsy guy bumped into us, making me lose my balance; Bill caught me. Our perfect little _alone_ moment was ruined though, the disco music was already blaring in our ears and the people around us moved like monkeys over a burning floor. I reluctantly left his embrace, steadying myself, still holding his hand. He slowly lifted my hand to his lips and softly kissed the back of it, lacing his fingers in mine as we started to walk towards our table.

Amelia and Tray were having some fun together under the table, hands everywhere; I giggled at the view. Bill just shook his head amused and cleared his throat three times. When they finally noticed our presence, they didn't appear ashamed or annoyed with the interruption to say the least. Amelia glanced at us and our holding hands and gave Bill and me a knowing smirk. I blushed, dropping it swiftly and pretended to look for something on my purse. We sat there for awhile more, enjoying the rest of the night.

It was really late by the time we all decided to leave. I had to get back to the hostel already. It was past 2am and I would have to attend to a full day tour around the city in a few hours and leave by the end of the day. I really needed some rest; and that was what I told them. Tray offered to take Amelia to her place and she happily accepted. I narrowed my eyes at her knowing what she was doing, but she deflected me as she promised to see me at my lunch break. We said our good-byes affectionately and off they went. I found myself alone with Bill for a second time. _Damn Amelia, you're gonna pay for that one._ As I planned my sweet vengeance against Amelia, Bill led me across the street to his car, a black Toyota Corolla sedan. He opened the passenger's door for me like the perfect southern gentleman he was, I thought it very refreshing.

We talked a little as he drove. He said he would try to see me again before I left, my heart skipped a beat at that promise. Although I felt self-conscious around Bill, afraid I would let my emotions get the best of me, I couldn't seem to have enough of him. When we arrived at the hostel, he got out of the car and opened the door for me again. I didn't know what to think or say, I was in heaven and in hell at the same time. He walked me hand in hand to the front door. It seemed so much as the end of a first date that I had to fight hard to keep my head away of that dangerous line of thought.

He made another flattering remark about my features and I properly showed my appreciation this time; both of us bursting into laugh as result. I said how much I had loved to meet him and Amelia; he told me with a soft squeeze he loved to see me as well. We joked a lot about the way we met over the internet and how one of us could have been really ugly, impossible fat or even a psychopath behind an alias. We laughed so hard that I got teary-eyed. I felt so good around him. He made me feel happy and cherished; he was my best male friend after all. _Why did I have to fall for him? This is so unfair. If only he were brainless or unattractive…_ I brushed the thoughts away; I was too tired to find sense in life. I stifled a few yawns as we continued to talk enthusiastically.

"You need to sleep, darling. You look so tired…" he didn't seem relived or pleased with that assertion; actually, his eyes looked almost sad, wistful. But I couldn't say for sure, I probably imagined it, the sleepiness getting the best of me.

"You're right… I'm gonna see you tomorrow anyway, right?" I rubbed my eyes, smiling at him and went closer to give him a goodnight hug. He wrapped his arms around my body and squeezed me tight, even lifting me from the ground a little. I felt so secure in his warm embrace that I thought I could fall into sleep in his arms any minute. He carefully let me down and reached for my face, gently holding it. My heart skipped a beat as he leaned over me. I closed my eyes, the anticipation building in my stomach. I felt as he inhaled my scent and his soft lips hovered over my temple, only to land there in a sweet kiss. _On the forehead? What does that even mean? That you ain't getting any smooches any farther south than this._

My heart sank. I wanted a kiss, a real passionate kiss, or so I hoped, not a demonstration of chaste fondness or extreme denial. I smiled sheepishly, saying goodnight and quickly getting inside the hostel, straight to the dorm. I threw myself on the bed disappointed, embarrassed, offended, angry, sadden, unloved, rejected and frustrated all at once. I finally admitted to myself that I had strong feelings towards Bill, just to get my silly secret hopes tossed through the window. _It's not like I put myself out there, I just waited for his next move. _Thoughts like this haunted me for hours until sleep took me out of consciousness.

The next day, a Saturday, we went to the French Market, the Pontalba Buildings, St. Louis Cemetery #1, the Madame John's Legacy gallery, the Garden District and Lafayette Cemetery #1; everything seemed a little less amazing though. I was in a bad mood; getting rejected will do that to a girl. It was almost time for our lunch break when my cell phone rang. Amelia wanted to know where she could meet me; we set a time and a place.

She was already there when I arrived. We talked to each other freely about the night before, switching from one subject to another, but mostly Bill and I. Amelia wanted to hear from me what happened after she got away. Apparently she had previously obtained Bill's version of the facts. I told her everything, the entire story. I was so tired of the whole concealment burden, that it felt like a weight had been lifted out of my shoulders.

"So let me get this straight, you like Bill for God knows how long, you tried to forget him, but seeing him made your feelings aflame all over again? Also you wished he had kissed you, really kissed you last night, but he didn't. And now you're too embarrassed to see him again?" I nodded, distressed. "Oh Sookie, this is priceless." She shook her head, laughing at me.

"You think this funny? Really Amelia? You made me open my heart to you and what do you do? You cackle like a hyena! How dare you?" I snapped, rising to leave as she made a stop motion with her hand and quitted laughing almost instantly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the whole situation. I feel for you, Sookie. I really do. Please, forgive me." She sounded genuinely sincere, so I decided to stay.

"It's not funny… It's sad and stupid, but not funny," I replied grudgingly.

"Just do me a favor, ok? You don't have any reason to worry or to feel ashamed of anything, Sookie. You're a grown woman; you have to start to act like one. Bill is gonna see you before you go back to Bon Temps, and he has something he needs to tell you. Just promise me you are gonna let him meet you, please? Promise?"

"Okay…" I muttered a bit annoyed. _It wasn't like I had choice, was it?_

We ate more quietly after that, I reinforced my invitation to her to visit us in Bon Temps and she said she would by the end of the year. Amelia and I exchanged more pleasantries until we finished our lunch and went separate ways. The rest of the day was chaotic. The tour group rushed through the other remaining locations, which were plenty; every single brick our professor thought was worth seeing. It was almost time to get back to the hostel to pick up our stuff and head home when Bill called. He said he would meet me there, at the hostel and I tried to convince him otherwise, saying that there was no need for him to do it, but he seemed very obstinate. I ended up saying yes.

My mind was in overdrive, the things Amelia had told me, my irrational fears, Bill's ambiguous attitude, but mostly the thought of seen him again and the pressing manner to leave very soon sent me straight to the edge. Approximately forty minutes later the tour bus parked in front of the hostel. I looked around and caught no sign of Bill, a mix of sadness and relief washed me. I went to the dorm and quickly gathered my things, making sure to not leave anything behind. I headed to the bus and made myself comfortable. I glanced at my cell phone for any missing calls, but found nothing there. I didn't notice until the screen became suddenly blurry, that I was crying. _Great, Sookie. Just great._ I wiped the tears away, focusing on the hostel's neon sign outside. One loud thud on my window made me look down startled, though. It was Bill.

He signaled for me to get out of the bus. I didn't know what to do; the driver was already starting it. I looked into his pleading eyes and that was enough to make me got up with a new resolve. I begged for the driver to wait just 5 more minutes pouting and making my best puppy dog eyes; he eventually agreed. I stepped out of the bus and there he was, looking delectable in his V-neck light green sweater, white button-up shirt beneath and dark gray jeans. I stopped in my tracks, uncertain of what to do next. Even so I was really glad to see him one last time, nevertheless I felt queasy. I didn't think my heart could handle a replay from last night.

"Sookie, I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier. I had problems at work again. Are you leaving already, huh? I had so much fun last night, you're wonderful and -" He stopped rambling abruptly and came closer to me. His eyes showed the new intent that was taking control of him; his hand reached out and he gently tucked a stray of hair behind my ear. I stopped breathing right there.

"Sookie, I like you." I stared at him, bewildered.

"What? You like me? How?" He chuckled and cocked his head, amused with my reaction.

"The same way you like me, I hope." I gaped at him, astonished with this unexpected announcement. _He likes me? Really likes me? Oh. My. God. This is really happening, isn't it?_ I could say I liked him as friend; he certainly left room for misinterpretation. But no, it was time to put on my big girl pants and bite the bullet.

"I like you too…" I spoke softly, the words just above a whisper.

The corner of his mouth curled up in a beautiful heartfelt smile. "You know, I had a dream last night… I dreamed your kiss tasted like pudding. I wonder if that's true…" He closed the space left between us, slipping his hand under the back of my neck. It was the most perfect moment - the soft light, the quiet murmur of the city, the spice and sweet scent in the air. I beamed openly and it was just what he was waiting for. He bended over me intently, as he claimed my mouth with gentle strength, molding it to his own. His soft lips moving in a tender slow pace, as he tasted mine. His other hand moved leisurely, firmly over my back. He drew away slowly with a peculiar look in his eyes.

"No, it definitely doesn't taste like pudding, it tastes so much better," he declared with utter satisfaction in his voice. A feeling of absolute harmony swept me out of my feet. A surge of boldness, an urge to kiss him again overcame me and that was just what I did. I pressed hard on his lips, leaning on him. His breath was warm, inviting. His tongue probed, searching between my lips, our eyes closed as our kiss deepened. We shared a moment of profound intimacy. The bus horn blared twice before we pulled out from each other. I had to go, everybody was waiting. We hugged one more time. He told me he would call and that he would miss me a great deal. "Oh, me too, Bill. Me too… Bye!"

The drive back home seemed shorter, in view of the fact that I kept thinking of Bill and giggling like a school girl the whole time. I liked him so much. No, I loved him, if I was being honest with myself; it was painful and wonderful at the same time. I already missed him, his touch, his lips, his smile… By the time I got home it was too late to call, so I decided to just text him. I took a long relaxing shower and went to bed. I slept like a baby that night, with so much happiness and fatigue pulling over me. I had dreams too, wonderful, sweet dreams with a certain attractive young man.

---------------------

After my trip to New Orleans Bill and I began to talk every single day on the phone, by e-mails and instant messengers, everything available to appease the longing for the other's presence. He asked me to be his girlfriend over the phone one day; he didn't even wait for us to meet again to pop the question. He said he knew he couldn't live without me anymore; I almost fainted before saying yes. I beamed with happiness all day long, not quite believing all of this was really happening.

Two weeks passed and he still couldn't come see me, he was working on that new project and couldn't get the time off. But he would have a week off work very soon and we were thrilled at the prospects. When the date finally got close enough we set the details. He would drive to Bon Temps and call me only when he got here. I begged for him to call me earlier and let me know when and where he would arrive, but he insisted on making it a surprise. He just agreed to inform me the day and the time he would depart from New Orleans. I hated surprises.

The day we waited for so long finally came, it was a perfect Saturday; he called me the night before letting me know he would leave by 7am to get in time to have lunch with me. He also told me a few surprising facts, like he knew he liked me more than just a friend before my visit to New Orleans. I gasped, shocked at the news and he went on telling me it was Amelia that had opened his eyes. _Well, no surprise there, huh?_

"Oh Sookie, I was a blind man stumbling in the shadows, completely lost. If it wasn't for Amelia I might still be blind. I thank her for that every day."

"What did she do after all?" I inquired, curious.

"She asked me a simple question; what I missed most when I stayed away after Claudine's incident or when I went out in work-related travels. I didn't think much to answer. I said it was talking to you. She just shouted: Bingo!" He revealed to me, very amused. I giggled, delighted with Amelia nosiness. "I've been waiting for you all my life, Sookie. I can see it now, it's so clear. I love you. I loved you before I ever touched you, darling." It was the first time he said he loved me. I had teary eyes as I replied with the same three words. He promised to utter the same words tenderly in my ear the following day. I rejoiced in heaven, unreservedly happy; all my dreams coming true.

The sunlight was streaming on my bedroom floor through the sheer curtains. I climbed out of bed and stretched, leaning on the window to catch the early sunbeams on my face and breathe the summer air, willing my anxiety to slowly slip away. I had the entire morning to prepare myself. I picked the outfit I would wear, a summer dress with multiple prints, a surplice v-neckline, adjustable spaghetti straps, padded cups and a smocked empire waist; which emphasized my curves nicely. It was definitely one of my favorite's summer dresses. I took a vanilla scented bath, washed my hair and shaved, getting as smooth as a baby. I blew dry my hair, making it falls down my back in shinny waves. I put on some make up, just enough to highlight my best assets. I got dressed and ready before 11am.

I was alone at home; my parents and my brother had gone out to lunch and probably dinner too at my gran's house. I gave my mom some silly excuse why I couldn't go and she believed it. Although I knew I would have to tell them about Bill eventually. I sat at the front porch, cell phone by my side, a grin on my lips, my cat Tina on my lap and waited. I waited and waited for almost an hour and no sign of Bill. "He said he would call, right? Damn, I hate surprises!" I talked to Tina, who did nothing other than purr to ease my nerves. I called his number but got his voicemail. I tried again and got the same result. _It must be bad service or something…_

I started to freak out when I called him again fifty minutes later and got his voicemail once more. I paced back and forth trying to reach him one more time before I called Amelia. She said she hadn't heard from him since last night and told me how excited he was to see me again, "like a kid that would visit a candy shop the next day". I laughed nervously and uttered all my worries to her. She began to worry as well and told me to wait a little longer, that she would try calling him too and if he didn't answer she would call the police. I panicked at the thought. She called me back after twenty minutes, the longest twenty minutes of my life.

"Sookie, I still didn't contact him, but I'm sure everything is fine. He probably just got lost on the road or got a flat tyre." She couldn't hide the concern in her voice, though. "Why don't you take a nice cup of chamomile tea and stay put? He'll be with you soon." She tried to calm me with some more bullshit and I didn't buy any of it. I felt like I was waiting, waiting the exact moment which of chaos reaches out to assume control. I had to do something; I called the police. I asked for accidents in the I-49 or I-10 and they informed there was nothing related to a young man named William Compton in a black Toyota Corolla sedan. I didn't know what else to do beyond pray and wait.

Amelia called me again after a couple of hours. She didn't have any news other than she had made a call to the New Orleans police department and reported Bill's missing. We would have to wait for their investigation. She told me to take one of my mom's sleeping pills, try to get some rest and eat something. I did as she told me; I fed my little Tina, stepped back into my bedroom, and went to bed still clothed, my cell phone and a bottle of cheap red wine to make me company. I lay there neither sleeping nor awake, alert and yet lethargic, worn out, disperse, falling apart. I fell asleep at some point hoping to wake from the nightmare. "Tomorrow," I told myself, "tomorrow he'll be here. Tomorrow everything will be just fine."

That tomorrow never came.

It was pitch black outside when I woke up. My cell phone was ringing restless somewhere close. My head throbbed like it would explode at any minute; I had too much to drink, apparently. I tried to reach for my cell, but something would hold me back. I had only shattered memories of the previous day, yet I dreaded to answer, instinctively knowing it wasn't good news. It rang one more time before I finally picked it up. Amelia. She alleged she hadn't any news for me about Bill's situation, other than she would be taking the road to Bon Temps by Monday morning to check on me. I hadn't had the strength to argue with her. Nevertheless there was something odd in her voice. My stomach lurched. I dragged myself out of my bed, managing to stand on my feet; my shake legs tottering all the way to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, and knelt on the floor, throwing up into the toilet until there was nothing left inside me. I started to sob again, the tears flowing through my swollen lids. I couldn't believe this was really happening, I just couldn't. I had talked and laughed with Bill on the phone last night, and now… I was dreading Amelia was going to say something awful, something I didn't want to hear. I couldn't bear the thought of something terrible had happened to Bill and there would be nothing left for me. I stay there, curled up in a fetal position, for an unknown amount of hours, shedding tears for my love, until my eyes dried and the sobs died on my throat.

The next two days dragged on without any information. I was in such a terrible state that I had to tell my parents the whole story. They didn't like it at all, but said nothing disapproving beyond "You should have told us," and "He'll be fine, sweetie." Amelia came by Monday, just before midnight; we headed straight to my bedroom. Her face looked haggard, stricken, and her dark glazed eyes reflected this. I shivered from head to toe as she asked for me to sit by her side. I did, feeling numb, detached, like I was trapped in a dream, a bad dream and it would end soon.

"Sookie, dear… You know the only thing that would prevent Bill to fulfill his promise to see you, don't you? Deep inside you already knows. Oh dear, he loved you so much…" Her voice broke, and tears welled in her dark, compassionate eyes. I saw the pain on her face. I gaped at her astonished; weeping as the words sank into my brain. I began to shake uncontrollable. I could barely hear as she cried repeating over and over again "He loved you, he was so happy. He loved you so much…"

I stepped away from her, stepped away from the bed, and went lurching across the room, shaking my head from side to side, in denial. "NO!" I blindly tried to get out, to reach the door. I had to get out of here and go to New Orleans. I had to see him. He would be there waiting for me. I had to see my love, my first love. He couldn't be dead; he wouldn't do that to me. He loves me_. Oh God, Oh God! He is dead. He is gone and I'm here…_ "How?" I managed to ask between heavy sobs.

"It was a robbery, Sook. He was still in New Orleans when it happened. It seems he was getting into his car early in the morning when some bastard son of a bitch approached him with a gun, in an attempt to mug him. The police don't know why, but for some reason he shot Bill right in the chest and killed him in the middle of the street. He didn't suffer, sweetie. It was instantaneous. He didn't suffer." Her voice quavered as she spoke, the tears running freely through her face stark with grief.

"Why? I don't understand," was all I could say, in a muffled voice. I was unable to continue speaking, and tears trickled down my strained ashen face. I shook my head in disbelief. _It's my fault… If he hadn't come to see me he would be safe now. Oh God, it's my fault._ Suddenly the walls started to whirl and the floor began to move; the room became a void of darkness as all light left before my eyes. As my face hit the floor with a loud thud, I knew that my life would never be same again.

I would never be same.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was a really hard one to write, that's why it took me so long to update it. I'm sorry if I let you all sad. I have news that may brighten up your mood, though. Eric is coming back, ladies. He is totally bringin' sexy back!

The more reviews I get the fastest he will be coming back, I can assure you that. ;)

Also, make sure to check out a little banner teaser for future chapters in my profile. Sookie is getting a little possessive... Who do you think is gonna hear that line? Make your bet! Love ya!


	6. Beneath The Surface

**A/N: **Hey! I'm sorry for the delay, guys. I had a few problems with my muse over the past week. She just left me, and then when she decided to come back I was off for the weekend; I hold no grudge against her though. Huge thanks to my awesome beta, **CassandraMello**; she is like the last ice-cold coke in the desert.

We are back to the present time and here is a little Eric for you. Truly hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Beneath The Surface**

**Present Time**

I wander through the streets alone for an indistinct amount of time, without particularly noticing as things pass by. Everything around me appears foggy, hazy through my glazed eyes, as if I am in an induced trance. Only thoughts of him linger in my head. Where I'm going I don't know, it escapes my mind; I couldn't seem to come to a lucid conclusion for all I'm worth. I glance at my hand and perceive I'm holding my car keys, but somehow I continue walking, leaving my car behind. Given that my feet decided to stroll of their own accord, and I'm not functioning exactly right, it's probably for the best.

My stomach growls loudly and I suddenly remember I went out to buy food, but I couldn't make up my mind as to what I should buy or where to do it. I just feel dazed, utterly lost, thinking of hypnotic blue eyes and strong hands caressing my soft skin. I probably should call that "The Eric effect," this most likely occurs with every single woman that lay eyes on him. _Great, just great, I'm officially nuts._

I mentally kick myself, twice, and stop moving aimlessly to take a good look at where I am. I'm not too far from the apartment, just a few blocks away. _That's good_, and how lucky am I? There is a diner at the street corner. I go there relieved to finally be able to do something other than waste time thinking about that irritating beefcake. I quickly decide on three different types of sandwiches, coke and some bottles of water, in the hopes to please everybody. I wait patiently at the closest table while my order gets ready. My somewhat low-blood-sugar-affected brain uses the opportunity to remind me of Pam's brother's blessed existence on this Earth again.

I shake my head, trying to break loose the glamor he putted on me. It works; I'm finally able to have a clear thought. _Eric is leaning at the kitchen counter, eating the sandwich I bought for him. His tantalizing blue eyes holding mine while he bites it successively. The sandwich seems so incredibly delicious in his tight grip, but it has just a little too much sauce, I observe amused. I lower my eyes, taking in all of him and to my sheer delight he is wearing absolutely nothing other than his alabaster skin. I gasp at the sight; he looks like a god, a stunning frickin' god with the most perfect body ever made. His hands are so impressively huge, just like his other parts. Nevertheless, he can't hold the sandwich skillfully enough to avoid the ketchup that slips over his lips and chin, onto his beautiful chiseled chest, when he gives it a big hungry bite. He glances at the mess hastily, and slowly lifts his devious cerulean eyes back to me, accompanied with a sly smile. Before I notice, I'm reaching for him, his warm skin, his seductive lips, his rough chin, eagerly licking all the way down to his perfect torso. He growls under my touch; I moan in response. He feels so good, so right. I pinch his hard nipples, sucking them, teasing as he taps on my shoulder… Wait, taps on my shoulder? What the hell?_

"Miss, your order. Miss?" The waiter taps on my shoulder one more time, offering my order in a bag; successfully waking me from my sweet dream. I scowl at him for destroying my fantasy bubble, prior to my awareness of the predicament I put myself in. I was in a room full of unknown people and everybody was watching me as I had a naughty daydream of Eric. _Oh My God… I didn't make any sounds, did I? _I blush instantaneously at the thought, quickly getting up and apologizing to the guy, who is looking at me like I'm some mental case. I take the bag and head out through the double doors, almost hitting my face, adding more fuel to the whole crazy woman scene. I make a mental note to never go back to this place again._ Oh God, so embarrassing... At least he woke me in time. _I consider how mortified I might have been there if I had my way in that reverie for a little longer. I giggle inwardly at that.

I still have to go to the grocery store, though. We had absolutely nothing to eat at the apartment. I turn around and walk back home, remembering a grocery store in the way back. I easily find it and do my shopping real quickly, buying everything I think Pam and I'll need for the next couple days. We could go to Wal-Mart later and buy the other things we surely were going to need. _Perhaps we could even throw a housewarming party?_ I ponder for a minute, deciding it would be real fun. I head home pleased with my progress; especially because I did it without thinking of Eric all over again.

It's almost 4pm when I knock at the door; my hands were full of bags and I couldn't open it with my own keys. I hear heavy steps approaching the door and then it's opened abruptly. I stare at Eric wide eyed, mouth slightly open, incapable to speak or move. _Why does he have to be so fucking hot?_ He gave me the once over and shakes his head with a chuckle. "Here, let me help you", he says, taking all my bags at once. He lightly rubs his arms against mine, while I'm still gaping at him. Before I'm able to protest his unnecessary help, I feel that same burning sensation pass through my entire body and almost come undone. Nonetheless, I'm able to identify the look of surprise that comes across his features for the briefest of moments; he feels it too. _Good, I'm not entirely crazy then._

This is all that I'm able to realize. And yet it is enough. I'm done. I refuse to indulge another second of this school-girl-with-a-crush behavior. I'm better than this. I had my share of fresh air and now I'm gonna conduct myself like an adult woman. Yes, he is a god, a frickin' Adonis, an improved Brad Pitt, for Christ's sake. But I'm a smart girl and smart girls keep their head functioning, because it's all we have. I struggle silently for thirty painful seconds, suppressing my giddy hormones, until I regain control over my body. Then I start to act like my normal self for a change.

"Thanks, Eric," I utter in a steady voice.

I follow him to the kitchen, benefitting from the view of his well-toned butt in action, without falling into that nerveless state again. I glance sideways at Pam as she waves at me from her bedroom door.I hear her bright laugh echo throughout the room. _Oops!_ _There goes my secretly ogling of her brother's rear._ I chuckle softly, shaking my head.

"Women…" Eric mutters oblivious as he puts all bags over the counter top with one effortless movement and turns to lean against the wall, crossing his arms, exactly behind me. I choose to ignore his comment and figure it's for my own good.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, guys. I bought sandwiches and coke for us. You can choose the one you like most. I brought one turkey breast, one sliced chicken, and one roast beef and steak. And I went to the grocery store and bought some groceries too, even a bottle of wine for celebration. But I'm afraid we'll need more things…" I babble as I empty the bags at the counter and store the groceries neatly in the cabinets and fridge, while Eric watches my every move with disturbing interest.

"I heard someone say the word celebration?" Pam comes off her bedroom and move towards the kitchen, with a curious expression on her pretty face. I sense some movement at my back at the same time as she enters the room. _Someone is feeling agitated…_ "Oh, roomie, don't be silly. You did very well; we can go to Wal-Mart later if we need something else. But right now, I'm starving." It was exactly what I had thought; I beam at her approvingly.

Pam grabs the turkey breast sandwich and asks, "Anyone wants the turkey one?"

"No, you can have it. What about you Eric? Which one do you want?" He's by my side now, drinking the bottled water, I see. He seems so thirsty. I watch him from the corners of my eyes, beginning to get a little thirsty myself.

"Yeah, sure. It's yours." He nods in agreement, dabbing his wet lips and chin with the back of his hand. The luscious water hoists to the surface of my mind the prurient images of my daydream, which would otherwise still have been suppressed by my prior resolve. I decide for my own sanity, to move my eyes away from him once more; the last thing I want is to keep having flashes of that disconcerting reverie. _You just wish it was real._ _Shut up!_

"Do you prefer chicken or roast beef?" I ask for a second time. He's succeeding at pissing me off with all of his sex appeal by now. I'm not in a condition to resist this kind of allure; it has been months since I went out with someone.

"No, you can choose first, Sookie. I don't mind," he declares courteously, while pouring his coke, no, my coke in a clean glass and handing it to me with a smirk.

"Ok, I'm gonna take the chicken one, then. Thanks." I give him a small, almost shy smile to show my appreciation. I take my sandwich and glass and go straight to where Pam is. She's looking outside through the living room window contemplatively.

"Do you realize we have hundreds of sunsets and sunrises waiting to be witnessed for us through this very window?" Pam states dreamily, not sounding like herself at all. Unexpectedly I feel a tight pain in my chest that I have every time I remember him. He uttered almost the same words to me a couple years ago.

I was thinking of Bill. No one really knew what he meant to me, not even Amelia or Claudine, who had been there when everything happened. Bill had been my first love, my true love. He had loved and cherished me like the most precious thing in the world. _Bill_. For a moment I saw him very clearly in my mind's eye. There had been no other love. Bill was part of my very being, part of my soul. I knew I could never, would never, forget him whatever the circumstances.

I take a deep breath and eventually the pain in my chest begins to subside. Lifting my eyes, focusing on Pam, I remark almost casually, "Yeah, no matter what the sun will rise again tomorrow..."

"Sookie? Are you well? You look… hm… pained, lost…" She asks worried. I lingered to answer more than would be appropriate, it seemed.

"I am not lost, just wondering..." I say flatly, but she keeps staring at me with concern in her eyes. "Oh, don't worry, Pam. It's just my empty stomach making me delusional." I laugh, a little uncomfortable. It doesn't happen very often anymore. I don't think about him as much as I used to. The thought of Bill pains me as a closed, but still sore wound whenever presented to my weary brain. Her statement triggered the thoughts, obviously. I sigh, feeling bone-tired all of a sudden.

I turn away from her and sit on the couch to finally eat my meal. As I enjoy my chicken sandwich, I sense a pair of eyes following me, drilling holes in my back. I instinctively turn around, furrowing my brows, to find Eric's piercing eyes aimed at me, like he was trying to see my very soul beneath all the superficial layers. I don't know what he finds in my eyes, but the look on his face, a mix of bewilderment and compassion tells me everything. I try in vain to maintain the color in my face, distraughtly thinking that getting pale is much worse than getting red. _It certainly confirms conscious guiltiness, I'm afraid. _I feel somehow violated, horrified, and amazed at the same time that he could see so much of me with only one glance. I lower my gaze to elsewhere, somewhere safe and inconspicuous, my sandwich.

Pam sits on the couch by my side, glancing at me every now and then. We stay there in comfortable silence for awhile, just eating. After we finish our meals she strokes my knee gently and says, "Sook, we are almost done here. Why don't you go and take a shower and get some rest? You sure look like you need it."

"Nonsense, I still have plenty of stuff to do," I declare, getting up, stretching out my arms lazily, driving off all weariness. "Also, I didn't tell you about this great idea I had…" I grin somewhat excitedly, leaving the sorrowful memories behind, where they should be.

"Are you sure?" She asks uncertainly. I promptly give her a reassuring smile, remembering what Amelia likes to call me when I start to act like this, The Queen of Contradiction. I chuckle, feeling better already.

"Okay, what is this great idea of yours?" Pam inquires in defeat.

"We should throw a housewarming party! It would be so fun, we could show our new home to our closest friends and maybe register a gift list at Target; I heard somewhere it's the newest trend." I ramble animatedly, waiting for her answer. She looks at me surprised, which is a massive reaction from someone like Pam.

"I knew you were more than just a pretty face, roomie." She smiles smugly, contentment evident in her voice. "It's a very good idea, Sookie. I'm glad you thought it. We could have some finger foods, cocktails, music… I didn't know about the gift list thing, but if you say its common manners, we should do it." I nod in agreement, grinning excited. She shifts her gaze towards Eric, who is, to my surprise, crouched down on the floor setting up the TV while we talk.

"What do you think, Eric?" He doesn't answer at first. She tries again. "Ahem, Eric?"

"Sorry, did you say something?" He looks at her confused, getting up and turning the fabulous flat screen on; it works perfectly. _Well, the man knows how to turn things on, that's for sure. _

"Yes, I did daydreamer. We're gonna throw a housewarming party. When do you have the night off?" Pam repeats annoyed by his distraction. I glance at him curious, keeping my eyes away from his, afraid of what I may see.

"I don't know, Pam. I have to check my schedule. Probably next week…" He answers nonchalantly, passing through the channels hastily, making sure the TV is properly functioning.

"It'll have to be next week or later anyway, this week would be too soon. We need to invite our guests with some notice," she states, immersed in thoughts.

As if on cue, his front pocket starts to make a beeping noise, catching our attention. He immediately takes hold of what I recognize as a pager and glimpses at it. He puts it back on his pocket while talking, "I'm sorry, Pam. There has been an emergency with one of my patients and I have to go to the hospital right away. Call me if you need something. I will see you later."

"Thanks for helping, Eric. When you need a hand just let me know, ok? Be safe."

"Sure, Pam. It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Sookie. Good luck with this one, you're going to need it," he says playfully as he rushes through us, waving goodbye and disappearing through the door.

Pam and I look at each other and shrug, smiling like partners in crime. She gets up from the couch and walks briskly to the kitchen, where she retrieves the bottle of wine I bought earlier, two clean glasses and a corkscrew. She eyes me with a mischievous grin and hurries back to the couch. As she opens the bottle and serves the heavenly burgundy liquid, thousands of thoughts flutter on my mind.

"We need to celebrate, Sook. We made it. We really made it." Pam hands over my glass beaming, holding hers high for a toast. "To our new lives!"

"To our new lives, roomie!" I repeat with a wide smile, raising my glass as well. "This is a moment I'm gonna remember for the rest of my life and I'm so glad you're part of it, Pam," I say sincerely.

"I make your words my own," she answers back.

After we had clinked glasses, we savor our wine and find it very good even though it wasn't an expensive one. Pam fills our glasses again and gets more comfortable, kicking off her ballerina flats and placing her feet on top of the coffee table. I take off my shoes and rest my back on the couch arm hugging my knees close to my chest.

"I still can't believe I got out my parents' home, it's so surreal… We have our own place, our own rules and no one to bother or boss us around. Isn't that totally awesome?" I ask Pam elated.

"You've got no idea, Sook. I can't believe either. I'm so happy right now… My situation with my mother was unbearable, you know. After my father died and Eric left the house, she just got more unstable and difficult to deal with, and her new boyfriend - oh God, what a vermin - she can't see he only wants her money. It's frustrating to say the least," she shakes her head, clearly displeased with her mother's current state. "I had to get out of there, I couldn't stand it anymore, and I'm glad I did it."

"I'm sorry for your mom, hon. I wish I could say something that would make things better for you, but I can't. She has to see things with her own eyes; there is nothing you can do… They don't usually take our words as truth as you already know." I give her a compassionate smile, "Why do daughters have problems with their mothers, anyway? Is an innate thing? I really don't understand. My mom loves me, I know that, but she's so passive-aggressive, and she acts so irrationally sometimes, like I'm some sort of competition to her. Why they're so competitive with us? It's not like we're threatening their place, is it?" I wonder trying to find a reasonable answer.

"I understand exactly what you're saying. I had a fair relationship with my father and sometimes my mother complained he gave me more attention than he would give to her. It's ridiculous how she would feel jealous over her own daughter," she scorns while sipping her wine.

"Yeah, my mom gets jealous of me and my dad too. And when I do something better than her, like cook? She always finds a way to say it's really great, but not seasoned enough or that something she can't quite ascertain what is it is missing. How completely dysfunctional is that?" I chuckle at the crazy behavior our beloved moms display sometimes. Pam joins me with a heartfelt chortle.

"Wow, I never see you laugh like this before. I take it as a good sign?" I laugh some more, amused at her high spirits.

"I don't know, but it sure feels good." She grins, taking a swallow of wine and goes on to say, "You never told me what you thought about my little brother…" I squirm at her choice of subject. Pam glances at me slyly, knowing what she just did. _God help you, Sookie._

"I thought he was very helpful and polite, I wish my brother would be that caring. Also he is a doctor, impressive, huh?" I say swiftly, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, he's in his first year of residency. In fact, he is a very good one. As for the caring part, he is an awfully good brother, I can't complain about that. But the important thing is that he thought you were very interesting. " She smirks at me, waiting for my reaction. I sip my wine before answering her, trying to muster some courage.

"Really? If you say so…" I play the evasive one; not sure of what to say. "He is drop dead gorgeous, as you and the rest of the world already know," I remark slightly sarcastic.

"Well, well… you can drop the sarcasm with me, I saw how you two eye-fucked each other." Pam snickers, waggling her eyebrows in a provocative manner. I blush shocked by her disturbing acuity.

"Well I guess I couldn't help it, huh?" I mock defensively, laughing a bit. "But he didn't look at me that way, at least I didn't notice. You're imagining things, Pam," I counter dismissively.

"Oh Sookie, you're so oblivious with regards to your own appearance that it's kind of pathetic... You're a particularly attractive young woman, get over it," she retorts, cutting me off. I ponder what she says, staring down into my glass of red wine.

"Hm… I think I'm supposed to say thanks to that? I know I'm not ugly Pam, but compared to Eric, I'm a plain Jane, that's all… Not that it matters, anyway" I hastily add, "I'm just stating the truth here."

"Keep fooling yourself for as long as you want, Sookie. Sooner or later you're gonna realize you're more easy on the eyes than you think and not so ruined for love as well. " I give her a smile and take a gulp of wine, knowing exactly what she's talking about.

"I don't know what this has to do with my inability to love again, Pam." I narrow my eyes at her, unsure of where she was trying to get with this.

"I saw it, Sookie. You don't need to hide or feel ashamed of anything; I know something happened. Maybe it was what I said or something else, but you got that stricken look all over your face, the same look you have every time you think of Bill."

Before she could say another word, I exclaim, "This is a new start for me, with so many changes, and it's not exactly like I planned a couple of years ago, as you know, but good changes, needed changes. It has been an emotional day, Pam. That's all." I glance around the room, looking for an answer, a refuge.

"I understand, Sookie. This is a huge step and I'm happy for you, but before you know it things will feel normal again; you'll feel normal again and that black cloud above your head is gonna get smaller and smaller, until that is nothing more other than a clear sky of possibilities before you." Even though I don't believe in her promising words straight away, I deeply hope she is right.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Pam, but why don't we just enjoy this lovely wine on our first day at our new home?" I offer, taking the bottle and filling up the glasses, not wanting to ponder this any longer.

"That's sound like a good plan," Pam says with one brow lifting. I place the bottle on the coffee table and notice for the first time a beautiful frame with a picture of a little girl in it. I stretch out and grab it to get a better look. I automatically smile at the sight, an adorable blonde baby girl with stunning blue eyes.

"Is that you, Pam?" I ask in awe.

"Oh, no. This is Annika, my lovely niece. Isn't she the prettiest thing ever?" She asks, smiling broadly like any proud aunt would. I gape at her, somehow startled with the knowledge.

"Your niece? Like Eric's baby girl?" The question escapes my mouth before I'm able to control myself.

"Of course, he's my only sibling, Sookie." She rolls her eyes at my stupid question.

I shift my gaze between her and the portrait several times, stunned._ Eric's baby, he has a baby girl. She is exactly like him, stunning…_ I thought, dazed. Therefore he must be married, right? "But I didn't see a wedding ring, did I?" I mutter to myself. Well, he must be taken. But that is good news. Isn't it? So why do I feel disappointed?

* * *

**A/N:** Before you all get angry with me for that last part, let me just say that sometimes we just need to wait and see how it goes. *hides behind Eric*

Why don't you guys hit that green button and let me know what you think? I would love that.

Hey, we have a party coming! ;)


	7. Daydreamer

**A/N: **Hey, I've good news! This chapter is my very first attempt at writing an Eric POV; I'm totally self-conscious about it, so I would love to hear your opinion. Also, some of your questions are gonna be answered in this one and it's quite long. I really hope you like it.

Huge thanks to my awesome beta, **CassandraMello**. I couldn't have possibly pulled this out without her assistance and support. You totally rocks, Cass.

Without further ado, I give you Eric.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – ****Daydreamer**

**Eric POV**

I woke up this morning to Annika's little hands trying to shake me out of my sleep. I was having a dream, a bloody dream. Apparently I was in the OR doing a small procedure on a young woman's body. Everything seemed all right until she started to bleed nonstop. I asked for more blood, but there was no one else there; I was alone. I tried to find the source of the bleeding but couldn't locate it, there was too much blood. I applied pressure over the open wound; nonetheless, she continued to bleed. She bled until there was no pulse, no sign of life. Unexpectedly it all changed, it wasn't a woman's body anymore; it was a man. But not any man, it was my father who was laying there with no heart beat, no breathing, no life... I tried desperately to save him by doing CPR until my arms ached and my muscles subsided. I lost him. I had simply lost him.

"Daddy, wake up. Daddy, I'm late," she said in that sweet, lispy 4-year-old voice. Annika was at my bed side, on tip toes playing drums with my arm.

"You can't be possibly late, Annika. You don't have preschool today," I answered her, shifting on the bed to look at her. She was so adorable, with her flushed face and messy hair. "Daddy is tired, sweetie. Come here, let's take a nap together."

"Really? I can spend the day with you?" she asked thrilled, her startling eyes wide. I nodded, smiling. She jumped on the bed in celebration. I tried to catch her with one arm, still drowsy from only 5 hours of sleep, but she kept bouncing up and down, giggling frenziedly.

"Annika, daddy worked until late last night, please stop jumping," I pleaded with my daughter, my voice sounded husky, gruff. I really needed some sleep. I had been working in the ER for fucking 30 hours in a hole with no sleep; I was exhausted. It's illogical and dangerous the work hours residents have to endure. I' don't know how those fuckers expect us to take care of a patient properly without being able to sleep day after day. I always do my best, I care about my patients, and I love my job. But if something bad happens because you're so tired you can't think straight anymore, it's entirely your fault, not the attending physician's fault, who was supposed to overlook what we residents do, no, it's your damn fault, your own shit. And while I'm there busting my ass to save lives, my baby girl is being raised by someone else. How fucked up is that?

"Just cuddle with daddy for a moment, Ann. I promise to play with you later." Annika grinned at me, understanding how important what I was asking of her was and stopped jumping around. She quickly found her way under the covers and I brought her closer to me, making her comfortable in my embrace; she seemed so small close to me, in her fluffy pink pajamas, like time hadn't passed at all. Sometimes it feels like it all happened yesterday. I was in med school when I met Sophie-Anne. She was a sharp, ambitious, good-looking girl; she approached me with a sly question about anatomy one day and we hit it off immediately. We had a few classes together and some friends in common. Soon we became sex partners with no special attachment involved; she was that kind of girl, resolved, self-confident, and carefree. We fucked to cool off during exams and clinical practice, to alleviate the tremendous pressure that was med school and to ease our own needs. Med school would drive you crazy any minute if you didn't have some way to chill out. Mine was sex; so was hers. One day she told me she was 8 weeks pregnant; we always used protection, but clearly it wasn't enough. She had set her willful mind and didn't want the baby by any means.

"I'm not going to destroy my future, my career over a baby, Eric. It's my body, my decision." I couldn't believe she would do that, we were doctors; we were supposed to save lives, not the other way around. I tried to change her mind, but she was unmoveable. I fucking proposed to her and she said I was crazy, no, I was desperate. I had just lost my father to a heart attack. He died in my own hands; I couldn't possibly fail with my own child as well.

Sophie-Anne stated she would not marry me or have babies anytime soon. After days of heated discussions, I finally convinced her that if she had the baby it would be my responsibility, she would have nothing to do with it. She never even looked into Annika eyes. She applied for a surgery residency somewhere on the East Cost and left as soon she was able to do so. I have sole custody over Annika and zero contact with Sophie-Anne. If it wasn't for Pam's support, Mrs. Öberg's help and my friends, I could never have finished med school or started my residency. I don't regret my decision even for a minute; I love my daughter. She is my everything. Annika is 4 now, a very bright girl for her age. She asks for her mommy sometimes, like when she has a play date in one of her friend's house and she sees that their families include a mom. I say she is daddy's little girl and our family is a bit different, with me, she, Aunt Pam and grandma, but as good as theirs.

We slept peacefully for over an hour. I glanced at my alarm clock and it was almost 10am. _Shit. _Annika was still asleep; she seemed like an angel, so serene and beautiful. _My little angel_. I needed to give her some breakfast, it was getting late. I gently called her name a few times and caressed her little head, tugging away strays of hair from her sweet face. My stomach made itself manifest with a loud growl as she stirred from her slumber.

"Hi, sleeping beauty! What do you want for breakfast today?" I asked her with a smile. Most days Mrs. Öberg would be the one to prepare Annika's meals. She worked for my family for many, many years; in fact she took care of Pam and me for many years. She had no children of her own and came from Sweden with my parents as my nanny, still very young when they moved to America. I made sure to drag her with me when Annika was born. Mrs. Öberg lives with us and takes care of my baby girl while I'm at the hospital; I also have a housekeeper to help her and do the daily housework, thus she can focus on my daughter needs. I gave her the day off, since I would have a day off myself.

"I want pancakes, strawberries and OJ, please!" She didn't even blink to answer and said please, I couldn't deny such request.

"My girl knows what she wants." I laughed, amused by her assertive nature.

We got off the bed and headed for the kitchen. I got the ingredients and she helped me with the preparation. We made quite a mess while cooking together; there was flour everywhere, Annika's face and pajamas were covered with the white dust, nevertheless the pancakes turned out delicious. I made us some fresh orange juice and found some chopped fruits ready to consume. We sat contentedly and ate our breakfast with appetite.

"I love to cook with you, daddy." Annika told me with a smiling face between bites, "Nanna doesn't let me play with flour."

"She is right. I shouldn't let you do it either," I answered laughing, taking a good look at my surroundings. _The housekeeper is gonna kill me, _I thought matter-of-factly.

"Why, daddy? I like it, is snow, see." She shook her head and blew the dust off her arms and chest. She laughed gleefully, tickled by the whole idea of it; that light, sweet laugh I had grown to know. I chuckled delighted by her childish spirits.

"Okay, but you have to obey Mrs. Öberg and do exactly what she says. This is just a concession," I say more seriously.

"What is a concession, daddy?"

"It's when you can do something you're not supposed to do, like this," I explained to her. She nodded letting me know she understood and carried on enjoying her meal.

"Daddy, you promised to play with me later. It's later. Can we go to the park, please?" She asked after a moment.

"Don't you prefer to visit grandma and play in her big yard?" I tried to compromise with her.

"Yes, yes daddy. I wanna go to gran." I needed to visit my mother, she asked me to come over on my next day off, and I said I would. I was supposed to bring Annika with me; she missed her granddaughter. Besides it would be less painful than going to the park; just the thought of it was enough to make me grind my teeth.

There are some tricky issues about being a single dad, other than the more imperative ones, that I have to deal it. For example, one can't have a young baby sitter, let me just say I've being there, not a good idea. Playing at the park with other children is quite difficult to manage too, a lot of moms with their kids trying to get your attention while their children fall on the floor, scratch their knees, and cry their lungs out... It's a complete nightmare. Trying to do any kind of shopping with Annika it's just asking for an annnoyance. You can't believe the amount of girls, really young girls and even some old ladies that approach us with that same old line, "What a beautiful little girl, is she yours?" Of course she is mine, what in the hell would I be doing with a little girl in the supermarket if she wasn't mine? The worst is that Annika loves the attention and hearing people say she is beautiful, but get all distressed and teary if one of those women gets too close to her daddy. Things like that make our scarce time together more complicated than it should be, yet we always manage to have fun and enjoy ourselves.

After we finish our breakfast, I took Annika to her bedroom and got her into the shower, washed her hair, and helped her brush her teeth. I let her choose her own clothes and by the time my cell phone rang she was nice and clean. It was Pam, my younger sister. She asked for my help with her moving and I told her I was planning on going to our mother's house anyway. I could never deny any kind of help to Pam; she was the one person that I would always come to for help myself, especially when it involved Annika. I took a quick shower while Annika watched a cartoon. We got into my car and headed for my mother's fifteen minutes later.

We arrived in no time, Pam was already on the doorstep waiting for us, with a lot of boxes and bags spread all over the front porch. _She must have lost her mind. If mother sees this mess she is fucked,_ I thought worried. As I got out of the car she ran through the front steps and helped Annika to take off her seatbelt. She was already clung into Pam's grip when I turned to the big entrance door.

"Nice to see you too, Pam." I said wryly, taking my girls under my right arm and entering the house.

"Isn't he silly, Annika? He's so jealous of us," she said playfully to my giggling daughter. "We should do it fast, Eric. She already made me put my things outside claiming I was disrupting the proper functioning of her house," Pam murmured angrily. I nodded in accord, not wanting to bring more attention to the matter.

"Eric, my beloved son, I'm so glad you came finally visit your old mother, and brought our little princess. How lovely!" Our mother said, coming out of nowhere.

"Hello, mom. How have you been?" I smiled and gave her a hug. She patted my back and withdrew swiftly from me, going for Annika right away. She took her from Pam's arms and gave my daughter a warm squeeze.

"I could have been better, Eric. You seem to forget you have a mother, if wasn't for Mrs. Öberg I would never see my granddaughter. And your sister, oh God, what a disappointment. She decided to flee and leave her mother's comfortable house to live in a what, a shack? With another girl? It's beyond preposterous." I squinted to Pam as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

I love my mother, and I know she loves us in her own way, but after years of practice I couldn't bring myself to answer that one. "I'm sorry, mom. If I had enough time to do all the things I love, visiting you would be on top of my list," I replied, going for the charming approach.

"Oh, you work so hard, sweetheart... I'm sure you would visit me more if you could." She uttered in condescending way, changing her mind already. _Oh yes,_ _nothing like throwing some candy._

"Eric is going to help me with my moving, mom. If you'll excuse us," Pam informed our mother stiffly and glanced at me, tilting her head indicating the front the door. Mom was still holding Annika's hand and chatting quietly with her.

"Yes, you may leave. I'm going to take Annika outside and we'll play in the dollhouse I bought for her," she said dismissively, which was a relief for both of us.

I told my daughter I would go out for a couple of hours to help Aunt Pam and she would be with gran, other than a "Yes, daddy," she didn't pay much attention; she was thrilled with the dollhouse thing. Pam and I rapidly settled her things in both our car's trunks and passenger's seats and headed to her new apartment. She was too livid to talk. I thought things worked out very well; she escaped from our mother without serious damage, which was really good.

Pam's new place was a modest apartment, nothing compared to what she was used to; nevertheless I thought it was a good thing for her, to live for a while above other people expectations. We got there pretty fast and didn't waste time; I helped her with some boxes and got the biggest ones myself.

"Don't let mom get in your head, this is the best thing you could do right now. You should feel proud, Pam," I said sincerely in a reassuring voice, as I noticed she was still cranky.

"Thanks, Eric. I appreciate your support, especially twenty minutes ago when you stood by me against mom's verbal attack," she answered with a snort, while searching for her keys.

"You know very well that if I dared to say something in your defense we would still be there hearing her, Pam," I retorted annoyed. She shrugged and continued to look for her keys for another minute or two. She finally found the damn things and opened the door.

"Oh! Hi, Pam… I wasn't expecting you before midday," I heard some girl saying. I was behind Pam and couldn't see much, but found the sweet voice remarkably pleasant.

"Aw, Hi Sookie. I thought you weren't here yet. I had a little help so I was able to get here earlier. It's everything ok?" Pam answered. _Sookie? What a peculiar name._ _She must be Pam's roommate_, I ponder distracted as Pam thanked her for something.

"Yeah, everything is great. I just finished unpacking as you can see," Sookie explained; she sounded somewhat excited. I found myself surprisingly anxious to meet her. Pam took a few steps further and I finally saw the girl. She was fucking stunning, but more importantly, she didn't seem aware of it. She's a blue-eyed blonde, but not any blonde. She has something different that I can't exactly put my finger on it. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, making her misty eyes even more evident. She looked good in her jeans, and tank top, filling it nicely, too nicely for my own good. She was staring at me as well, eating me with her eyes; I stifled a chuckle, pleased.

"Ahem, Sookie. This is my brother Eric. He came to help us with the moving. Eric, this is Sookie, my lovely roommate." Pam made the presentations while clinging to her, grinning satisfied.

"Hi, Sookie. It's nice to meet you," I answered with a smirk, unable to contain myself. "Now where can I put these boxes and the rest of your stuff, Pam?"

She just smiled and nodded._ Is_ _she shy? It doesn't seem like._ _Maybe she's just nervous with my presence. Interesting. _I placed Pam's box in the living room and went downstairs to grab the rest of her stuff; I made at least four trips like that. I carried Pam stuff to her bedroom, catching glimpses from Sookie eyeing me every now and then. I gazed at her several times myself, each time I found a new attractive thing about her: the way her eyes smile when she laughs, the little freckle on her right cheek, how her striking breasts naturally bounce when she walks fast enough, the way she bites her bottom lip when thoughtful or nervous, how she frowns her brows while arranging things around, her delicate yet steady movements and the way she blushes every time our eyes cross; she was dangerously endearing.

_I sh__ould ask her out_, I thought absently, I wasn't dating anyone, and save for her being Pam's roommate there weren't any other obstacles, were there? _What if things went the wrong way? _I would certainly have problems with Pam. _She probably has a boyfriend anyway, a girl that attractive. _My line of thought was brusquely interrupted by her voice, she was saying something about the flat screen I bought for Pam as a gift, either way my sister deserved it, without a doubt. I was pulling the couch around uncertain of where to put it, and heard her express her quite hesitant thanks to me, as I turned my head to look sideways at her I saw it. She was explicitly ogling my ass. Without missing a beat I answered, mustering my flirtatious tone.

"It's my pleasure, Sookie." She raised her eyes immediately and found mine directed to her. She blushed furiously. _So fucking cute. _I turned my head back and smiled smugly, pleased by the effect I had on her. We worked in a more self-controled manner, at least it seemed that way, until I accidentally touched her forearm with my knuckles. The weirdest thing happened; I felt a burning sensation, a jolt of electricity ran through my whole body. _What. The. Fuck. _I stared at her but she had her head down, I couldn't see if she had felt the same thing. _Damn_. Then she lifted her eyes and I saw it, she was bewildered as well; I eyed her mischievously, thinking of excuses to touch her a second time. I found it even more amusing.

But I didn't have the chance; she made up an excuse and ran away. She said she would go out and do grocery shopping. I took the opportunity to tease her a little more, asking for water and something to bite. I chuckled as her blushing face disappeared through the door.

"What the hell was that, Eric?" Pam asked annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied nonchalantly. I knew exactly what she was talking about, but would never admit it.

"I saw it Eric, I saw you teasing Sookie. She's not like the bimbos you're used to, she is different," she warned me in a harsh tone. I gaped at her, impressed by her fierce protective attitude regarding Sookie.

"Pam, I didn't do anything. I didn't hit on her. You're overreacting. Why is that?"

"I'm very fond of her and I don't want you messing with her this way. She's clearly sensitive to your presence…" she stated more coolly and carried on, "Unless you're up to the challenge, of course."

"What the hell do you mean? What challenge?" I was getting more confused by the minute.

"Sookie is the nicest girl I ever met. She has been through a lot, Eric. If you're only interested in getting in her pants you can scratch that out of you head, she is not that kind of girl. But if you're finally ready to have a serious relationship, she would be the perfect girl for you." The expression on her face was fucking unbelievable; she was smiling at me, a fucking sphinx smile plastered on her lips.

"You know I don't get seriously involved with anyone because of Annika," I snapped back at her; it's a rather difficult matter for me. "I'm definitely intrigued by her, though." I added, the curious feeling winning over my pragmatic nature.

It's odd; I don't usually feel that way about women. I dated a lot of girls after Annika was born, but never introduced them to my daughter. I keep things casual, never letting myself get hooked. The girls I usually hook up are the good-locking ones who hit on me, not the other way around, and they're mostly one night stands. Pam was right; Sookie is nothing like those girls.

Before Pam could say anything else, there was a knocking on the door; I was the closest one. Pam eyed me meaningfully as I walked to the door and glance back at her. _Don't mess with her, I know dammit._ I opened it hastily and found Sookie standing there. She gaped at me, in startled embarrassment. I had to concentrate all my strength to not reach for her and caress her flushed cheeks. I evaluated the circumstances and decided the only prudent thing to do was take her grocery bags and let her in. "Here, let me help you," I said, taking the bags from her and feeling that strange burning sensation again as our arms accidentally touched.

I turned away from her and headed for the kitchen, I was puzzled to say the least. _Why is that? Why did she feel unlike other women? What is that about her? Why does she stir these things in me? _Questions like these spun in my head over and over again, while I tried to decipher the secret behind those blue eyes. She thanked me in a steady voice which I found odd. I'm not sure if I answered, but I remember hearing Pam laugh and Sookie chuckling for a rather obscure motive. I muttered something, annoyed by the whole thing and placed the bags on the counter top.

I needed to think and for some fucked up reason I needed to stay close to her. I watched, leaning against the far wall as she stowed the groceries and rambled. _She also rambles when she's nervous_, I notice amused. She was so beautiful, swaying her ponytail and hips while working. I knew she was feeling uncomfortable with me so close to her, eyeing her with ponderous curiosity, yet I couldn't bring myself to give her more space; I was enthralled by her fascinating self. I wanted to get closer, I wanted to touch her. The bulge on my pants agreed with me. _What is this woman is doing with me?_ I wondered disturbed. I shifted uncomfortably when Pam entered the room, willing my erection to subside.

"Anyone want the turkey one?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's yours." I didn't give a damn about the sandwich; I had more important things to worry about, like the hard on in my pants. I grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it down hastily, focusing in something else. I dabbed my dripping chin and caught Sookie glancing at me. _Fuck_, the look on her face was sexy as hell.

"Do you prefer chicken or roast beef?" she asked me, turning her eyes away from mine.

"No, you can choose first, Sookie. I don't mind," I said the truth; unless it was a Sookie sandwich I really didn't mind. I grabbed a clean glass and put some coke in it, handing it to her with a smirk, rolling the thought of her covered in nothing but sauce through my head. _Yummy._

"Ok, I'm gonna take the chicken one, then. Thanks," she told me, with a small, almost shy smile. _Fucking adorable. _She went to where Pam was and I stayed there, taking benefit from the counter; I was still having some problems controlling myself. I thought the best way to cool down was to focus on my food. The sandwich was quite tasty, and I found out that I was really hungry; my last meal had been breakfast with Annika. I practically devoured the whole thing and drank my nice iced-cold coke in the meantime.

As I finished, I listened to some shit Pam was saying about sunsets and sunrises, that most likely would come out from an alien, not my dispassionate sister. Sookie didn't say anything for a minute or two and then uttered some nonsense line about the sun rising tomorrow. _What the fuck is happening here?_

"Sookie? Are you well? You look… hm… pained, lost…" Pam asked her, sounding worried. I was getting more puzzled by the second.

"I am not lost, just wondering..." she replied flatly, although Pam didn't seem to buy that one. "Oh, don't worry, Pam. It's just my empty stomach making me delusional," she stated, laughing uncomfortably.

She went to sit on the couch and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked so vulnerable, nothing like what I had seen previously. The desire to take her in my arms and shield her from the pain, the sorrow that made her eyes no longer brilliant, more faded than striking, made my insides ache. It would only take a few strides to breach the distance between us, but I didn't dare. The pallor that took over her delicate face advised me otherwise. She doesn't know, but in her eyes one could see a conjunction of all of her; it wasn't necessary to think further, there, in that pools of misty and shady blue I could see fear, hurt, guilt, love, grief, naïveté, desperation, hope, and shame as they fluttered swiftly through her eyes. She was a muddle of emotions, she was magnificent.

I had a lot on my mind. I took a few steps and stopped by the TV, setting it up; manual work always helps me to think more clearly. I was been assailed by questions; questions which I knew could be only answered by her. _She definitely has been through a lot, more than I can imagine, but why do I care? Why do I felt the need to shelter her, to protect her even from herself?_ _It must be my parenting side manifesting itself, _I reasoned, fooling myself. I could certainly relate to some of her feelings, but not all of them. I vaguely thought she held all the answers locked up in the frail chest of her past. But was she willing to let someone in? I startled myself by hoping she was.

I heard baffled voices and turned to look at Pam. "Sorry, did you say something?" I asked, getting up and turning the flat screen on. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice they were sitting on the couch, chatting for a while now. I glimpsed at Sookie and she looked like nothing had ever happened.

"Yes, I did daydreamer. We're gonna throw a housewarming party. When do you have the night off?" Pam uttered in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know, Pam. I have to check my schedule. Probably next week…" I answered nonchalantly, using the TV as a distraction; it was working perfectly fine.

"It'll have to be next week or later anyway, this week would be too soon. We need to invite our guests with some notice," Pam said thoughtfully. I liked the idea, though. It was an opportunity to see Sookie again. I found myself surprisingly eager for that party.

Out of nowhere, my pager started to make its characteristic beeping noise. _Shit._ I caught the small thing and as sure as hell there was a message from the hospital. One of my patients was going into kidney and liver failure. I shoved the pager back on my pocket while explaining, "I'm sorry, Pam. There has been an emergency with one of my patients and I have to go to the hospital right away. Call me if you need something. I will see you later."

"Thanks for helping, Eric. When you need a hand just let me know, ok? Be safe," she said sincerely. I knew she was talking about her niece. She loved to take care of Annika, and always did it when Mrs. Öberg and I both couldn't. She's the best sister I could possibly have.

"Sure, Pam. It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Sookie. Good luck with this one, you're going to need it," I said playfully to Sookie, wishing I could spend more time with them. As I went out hurriedly and got into my car I called home, knowing Mrs. Öberg would be there already. I made the necessary arrangements for her to pick up Annika at my mother's house and take my little girl home. I asked her to tell Annika I would see her before her bedtime, at least I hoped so.

I started the car right away and drove close to the speed limit. In the way to the hospital all I could think of was how my day converted itself in thoughts of Sookie. She was nothing like the women I found myself trying to be with, ever since I was a teenager. There was certain shallowness to them, an eternal concern with their social standings, their appearance, and their social calendar. Nothing other than money, hair and manicure appointments, fancy dinners and cocktails parties interested them. _Well, maybe sex._ Except for Pam, most women I dated circulate in that dungeon of frivolity. But not her, not Sookie, she has depth. She is real.

* * *

**A/N:** So… What you guys thought? Should I do more Eric POVs in the future? I really don't know... *smiles awkwardly*


	8. Even Artichokes Have Hearts

**A/N: **Hi! My thanks and appreciation to every single one of you who read my little story, especially the ones who took the time to review it; it means a LOT to me. Thank you! An especial thanks to my beta extraordinaire **CassandraMello**, she's the greatest!

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely **LindsayK**, for her encouragement and incredible superpowers. Hope you like it, Linds!

Let's get this party started!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – ****Even Artichokes Have Hearts**

"You never told me you had a niece… she's truly beautiful," I say in a voice, which tries to feign enthusiasm, but sounds disappointed to my own ears as I hold the portrait still in my hands.

"It must have slipped my mind," she states casually, sipping her wine. "She was 2 in that picture, she is 4 now; I took it myself."

"She looks exactly like Eric," I mutter, almost sadly. _They must look good together, the whole family… his wife… probably a living picture,_ I ruminate bitterly. "Are you good friends with her mom?"

"No, I'm not. Eric is a single dad, Sookie. Annika doesn't know her mother," Pam tells me; she looks somehow relieved, yet I detect a splinter of resentment as she continues. "They met while in med school. She got pregnant, Eric wanted the baby; she obviously didn't. They settled their disagreement; she left and we never heard again from her," she imparts. _Wait, what? _

"Oh. Oh. So he's not married? Oh." I gasp in astonishment. _How is it that he's not married?_ I stare at her in disbelief. _He's not married, he's not._ Ialmost do my happy dance right there in front of her, shocking myself more than anything. _It must be the wine_, I justify feebly.

"That's some verbal ability, Sook," she sneers. "No, he's not married; actually he's not even seeing anyone right now." Pam offers nonchalantly, eyeing me over the rim of her glass.

"Seriously? I can't believe he's single," I blurt out, unable to control myself.

Pam laughs amused. "Well, he told me earlier," she informs me, the intent in her tone almost palpable. "I hope you like kids, because my little niece is gonna be coming here regularly." _Is she kidding me?_ With that one my mind went into overdrive.

"Oh I love kids, and they seem to love me too. It's kind of funny; I'm like a magnet for children. My cousin Hadley has a boy, Hunter, and he adores me. He's so cute, and around the same age as Annika. It's Annika, right? What a lovely name... Anyway, Hadley once said I should quit architecture and just open a daycare center, with a big photo of me on the facade so I would have plenty of children making a line to get in…" I ramble frantically, in an attempt to ease my nerves. _He's single and is gonna be coming here a lot. Oh, God help me. _I shiver at the simple thought.

"Wow, that's enough wine for you, girl," Pam says, taking away my empty glass and climbing off the couch.

"I'm sorry, you're probably right." I blush, embarrassed, and follow her to the kitchen. I glance at the clock and find its past 8_ already_.

"It's getting late, we can finish up tomorrow morning, don't you think? There is not much more to do anyway…" Pam says, noticing the hour as well. I look around. The furniture is in its place and the TV is settled, _thanks to Eric_. There are just a couple of boxes still unpacked and some cleaning to do.

"Yeah, I'm dead tired. We can finish it tomorrow. Go ahead and take the shower first, I don't mind waiting," I offer.

She accepts my suggestion gratefully. We have only one bathroom, and will have to share it, not the most desirable way to go, but manageable nonetheless. Pam doesn't take long; she's getting out of the shower as soon as I finish clearing my bed and putting my clothes on the wardrobe. I give myself a good relaxing shower, willing my tired muscles to loosen up and my troubled mind to slow down a bit. I finish it feeling a lot better and head for my room. I blow-dry my hair and put on some comfy pajamas, all the while thinking about Eric and the implications of those thoughts. I'm too tired to function in a straight line, so I just say good night to Pam and go to bed, quickly falling asleep with a smile on my face. _He is not married._

-------------------------

The week that followed passed rather hurriedly. Pam and I had the apartment ready and shining by Monday and we started to plan our party soon after. We called or sent e-mails to our closest friends, inviting them to come see our home, giving them all the proper details. We went to Wal-Mart and bought everything we would need to prepare the snacks and drinks. We also left our list at the closest Target, with mostly simple, handy utensils on it, for the guests who might find it helpful. Even though we didn't expect gifts or considered it obligatory, it was a practical way to let people know what we really needed for our place without asking for it. We decided to throw the party Saturday, Eric's day off; it was the best day anyway. I had my first classes and found them extremely exciting. My professors and classmates were such interesting people; most of them had very unique looks, nothing like I had seen in Bon Temps.

Wednesday was quite surprising; I was getting home from my class, craving a hot bath and a nice home cooked meal, when I stumbled on a grinning Pam and a Botticelli angel by her side in the living room. I stopped in my tracks, blinking, startled, uncertain of what to do or say.

"Hey Sookie, I'm glad you arrived," Pam said. "Here let me introduce you to my niece. Sookie, this is Annika, Eric's daughter. Annika, this is my friend Sookie, she lives here too, with Aunt Pam."

"Oh, okay," I answered, waving at her awkwardly. "Hi Annika, it's really nice to finally meet you," I said, feeling nervous and self-conscious for some unknown reason.

"I like cookies," Annika said a tad shyly, eyeing me as she tried to hide behind Pam. I chuckled at her childish cuteness. She was even more beautiful in person, with pale, straight blonde hair and the most stunning blue eyes, which echoed her father's perfectly. Her rounded baby cheeks were as smooth and pink as ripe peaches, and she had a smile so sweet that it seemed rather divine than human.

"Her name is Sookie, sweetheart. Not cookie. Sookie," Pam clarified gently.

"Um… Soo-kie, Sookie?" She offered, looking at Pam for confirmation. Pam nodded, smiling proudly.

"It's okay, Annika, I love cookies too. Would you like some?" I asked her, smiling, dropping my bag on the floor, and looking for the jar of cookies I had concealed earlier. "I think it may be here… I had hidden then from your Aunt Pam, or should a say ant Pam?" I asked, glancing at Pam. She scowled at me and Annika giggled. Pam loves sugary food; I discovered it was her Achilles' heel. She always had candy with her and I had to hide some of my chocolate cookies so she wouldn't eat them all, by her own request, may I add.

"Oh, yes! Here they are, my famous chocolate cookies." I found them exactly where I had concealed them, opened the jar and offered them to her.

"Can I, Aunt Pam? Please! Please!" She looked at Pam with the cutest puppy eyes dog. Oh man, she was lost with that little one.

"Fine, you may take two. You already had dinner anyway," Pam answered a little miffed; she probably wanted some cookies herself.

"Thanks, Aunt Pam," Annika said joyfully. She came a few steps closer to me, taking two cookies from the pot with her tiny hands. I smiled broadly at her and she smiled back at me.

"What do you say, Annika?" Pam asked her in a slightly stern tone.

"Thank you, Sookie. Can I have one more?"

I grinned, shaking my head up and down. She was extremely adorable. I couldn't possibly say no to her.

"No, you can't, sweetie. I said only two." Pam intervened.

"But they are so good… Why can't I have more? Please!" Annika pleaded.

"Because you can't eat sweets so close to your bed time, it makes you agitated. And you want daddy to put you in bed tonight and read a story for you, don't you?" I gawked at Pam, impressed by her motherly abilities.

"Yeah, I want him to read a story for me tonight," she said thoughtfully for a moment. _Oh my… she's so cute!_ I wanted to squeeze her.

I stowed the jar away and came back to the living room. I sat on the couch and Annika sat by my side, eyeing me with interest. I smiled at her and turned my gaze to Pam. She stared at me in a very suspicious manner, and then glanced at Annika, and back to me, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied, still grinning. "Could you do me a small favor? I have a date tonight and I need to get ready. Can you look after Annika for a few minutes?"

"Oh sure, I don't mind." And I meant it. I loved children; they were always refreshing company.

"Ann, I'm gonna be back soon, okay? Be a good girl to Sookie," she uttered, leaning in to place a sweet peck on her niece's temple. She spun around and strode away, leaving the two of us alone.

"I have an idea," I told her excitedly, as she looked at me expectantly. "Do you wanna build a cabin with me?"

"A cabin? Um, like a house?" she asked, her eyes wide with anticipation. I nodded, smiling. "Yeah! I want to build a cabin."

I got up and told her to follow me. I took three big sheets, some ropes, a flashlight, and the five chairs we had in the apartment; these would be our materials. I started to work, clearing some space, spreading the chairs, fixing the ropes on each chair and arranging the sheets over them. Annika helped me with the minor details, taking some pillows and her toys. Ten minutes later, we had a two bedrooms cabin on the living room. I stretched my gran's old quilt on the floor and we entered the cabin, giggling like two kids in Disneyland, sitting down with our legs crossed.

"This is a great cabin, Annika. You did very well. Now let's see what you have here… Hm, a fluffy teddy bear, what is his name?" I asked, turning the flashlight on so we could see each other better. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"No, Sookie, _she's_ a girl. Her name is Lola. She likes our cabin," she explained to me happily, bouncing Lola up and down. "I have other toys at my house… Do you wanna come see them?"

"Aw, I would love to, sweetheart," I said, touched. She wanted me to come to her house. Could she be more adorable?

"My daddy can take you there. I can ask him. I love daddy. He plays with me too." Her eyes lit up when she talked about her dad; her words were filled with love and admiration.

My chest tightened at the mention of Eric. I thought about him more than I wanted to acknowledge. He haunted me in my dreams, and they were not just any dreams. They were passionate and alarming at the same time. They left me hot and bothered all day, like I never felt before. I thought about him when I was sleeping, awake, at home, and college, everywhere and all the time. He was consuming me. I didn't understand, not even for a minute, why I kept thinking about him. And here I was, playing with his little girl, and thinking about how amazing he must be with her. He was raising Annika all by himself, and doing such a wonderful job. I was amazed by her brightness, manners, and beauty. I found myself wishing I had a daughter just like her someday. _Exactly like her._

"Lola needs to get ready for her ball. It's in that castle on the other side of the road, see?" I asked Annika. We were playing for awhile by then and having lots of fun.

"She needs a pink dress and shoes. Can she use your shoes, the high ones? Aunt Pam has shoes like that…" she explained to me, walking like she had imaginary heels.

"Sure, I can lend her my high heels. She is gonna look gorgeous." I chuckled, getting up and heading for my bedroom to find some sandals Lola could wear. I giggled all the way, bewitched by Annika's loveliness.

As I came back, the doorbell rang and Pam left her room while putting her earrings on. She was looking good in her light blue halter dress and high heels. I gave her a thumbs up and went to answer the door. I opened it, smiling, curious to see who it was. To my utter shock and delight there he was, in all his glory, the owner of my thoughts, Eric. He was even more attractive than I remembered. _Oh God, how can that be possible?!_ I took one step back, with my hand still holding the door knob, giving him room to step in.

"Hi, Sookie. It's good to see you again," he remarked, smiling. And it was the winning smile that made my legs trembled in my dreams. _Jesus Shephard of Judah._ He leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek. That warm and fuzzy feeling, I was reluctant to connect with, swept me again. He withdrew slowly with a peculiar look in his eyes.

"H-Hi Eric…" I answered, my voice quavering a bit. My face still tingled from the feel of his rough chin. I touched my cheek absently, trying to whisk the feeling away. I closed the door and turned to look at them. My breath caught in my throat; they were dazzling together.

"Daddy! Daddy, look," Annika squeaked, "Look what Sookie and I did. A cabin." She was beaming at him, trying to snatch his huge hand to drag him to see the cabin.

"Wow, you did this with Sookie?! It's amazing, Ann." He glanced at me, smiling. I blushed embarrassed. His smile got even bigger. He looked back to Annika, who was jumping excitedly as she explained the entire thing.

Pam joined then, gazing at me admiringly, with a big grin of her own; I offered her a small smile return.

"I had no idea they were doing this, I was in my bedroom all the time…" she told Eric.

"It's really great Annika, and I'm glad you had so much fun with Sookie. But we have to go now. Daddy came here just to pick you up and take you home. I still have to get back to the hospital," he cooed to his baby girl. _He is so amorous with her..._ I sighed captivated, taking in the whole scene.

"I don't wanna go home, Daddy. I like it here. Please!" her sweet voice gave way; she was on the verge of tears. I was beginning to feel guilt for putting him in that situation.

"We have to go, Annika. It's past your bed time. You have to sleep early so you have the energy to play again tomorrow," he patiently explained to her, but she kept pleading to stay and play some more with me.

I bent down until I was at the same height as her and took her little hands in mine. I began tenderly, "Ann, sweetie, Lola is feeling really tired, she needs to rest before she goes to the ball. And she can only sleep with you… So, you go with daddy and have a good night of sleep as well. The next time you come here we can build an even bigger cabin."

"Oh, Lola sleeps on my bed with me. She is a baby, you know? I like the idea of a bigger cabin, Sookie," she said, a tad hesitantly. I nodded, smiling. She let go of my hands and hugged me, surprising the hell out of me. "We can go daddy, Lola needs sleep."

She released me and ran to the cabin. She quickly gathered her toys, and put them in her bag. Pam helped her and so did I. As we finished, she gave Pam a hug and a kiss, and I won a kiss too. Eric took her in his arms and thanked Pam for watching Annika. Then he turned to me and I braced myself for what was coming.

"Thank you, Sookie. I can see she really liked you. Thank you for being so patient. It means a lot to me," Eric uttered sincerely; his eyes heavy with meaning. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Don't wait up for me, roomie," Pam said, as she left with them; her date was arriving as they were leaving.

I threw myself on the sofa and sighed, closing my eyes. I thought about what had just happened. I thought of Eric, Annika, and Eric, me, me and Eric. I jumped up off the sofa exasperated with myself. I needed to do something to stop thinking about him. _Now!_ I started by cleaning the big mess I made with Annika, then I took a shower. Not exactly a peaceful one, as I continued to wonder about Eric and myself together in that shower. I was losing my mind; I needed to talk to someone and that someone couldn't be Pam, for obvious reasons. I decided to call Amelia.

"I have a Code Red, Amelia," I shouted as soon as she answered the phone.

"I'm all ears. Spill it, girl," she said very businesslike. I told her everything, well, _almost_ everything.

"Hm, I see… So he's a doctor, more like a McDreamy, a McSteamy or a McArmy?" I rolled my eyes in disbelief; I had just told her the disconcerting situation I found myself in and she asked me which McDoctor he was? Seriously?

"Amelia! I need help with my real life, this is not for you to mix things up with some show," I snapped back at her.

"Oh come on, don't be so grumpy. I need information if you want me to be able to help you."

"Fine. He looks like he came out of a dream and he's insanely hot, so I don't know... Also he has this perfect ass, I'm telling you; it's from another world... Maybe he would be a McHottie?" I paused; then, with a bit of imagination, came up with a more fitting title. "No, I think a McViking. Yeah, I would say he's a McViking, but you would _have_ to see him to know." I shuddered at the thought of Eric as a Viking with all the right props. _Oh. My. God. _

"Oh, you're so gone, Sook," she remarked, laughing.

"Amelia, this is serious, I never felt so worked up over someone, not even Bill, and there are so many things involved…"

"What do you think the biggest problem is?"

"I don't think I have the heart to fall for someone again, Amelia. But I feel so overwhelmed by his presence. He makes me wanna rub myself all over him. Oh God, you're right, I'm so gone…"

"Of course you have a heart; even artichokes have hearts, Sook. Don't be silly," she said, stifling a chuckle. "You just need to give it a shot and stop being so afraid…"

"Whatever," I grumbled. "The thing is I need help, Amelia. I'm losing my mind here."

"I'm coming to this housewarming party, Sook. I have to see this McViking myself and evaluate the situation from a closer angle," she informed me. I could hear her smirk, even over the phone. Oh, she was having fun with this.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Amelia, I would love that."

We chatted a bit longer, setting the details. I felt more upbeat after my conversation with Amelia; she would come to the party and she would see the trouble I was in for herself. I had something to eat and went to bed. I dreamed about him that night, and all of the following nights as well.

-------------------------

When I woke up this morning, I was a jumble of anxiety and excitement. Pam and I started to put the necessary things in order very early. We prepared the food and arranged the furniture to open more space for our guests to mingle, since we had cleaned up the apartment in antecedence. The drinks were all in the fridge, nice and cold, and the apartment was spotless by the time I went to pick up Amelia at the airport and came back home.

Pam and Amelia got along really well. I was glad to see my two best friends getting to know each other. After we chilled out a bit and had something in our stomachs, we took turns in the shower and started to get ready for the party. It was a pretty casual gathering, so I chose to wear dark skinny jeans with cuffed crop leg, a black and white horizontal striped top with scoop neck and 3/4 length sleeves, and black ballet flats. After putting some mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss, I fixed my hair up into a simple bun and added some drop earrings. I looked at myself in the mirror and liked what I saw.

Amelia finished her shower and came to my room to get changed and I went to make sure we had enough ice and set out the appetizers. As I settle the last details gleefully, I replay the whole week in my mind, every single piece of it, in sheer anticipation for this moment: the doorbell is ringing. _Maybe it's him?_ My heart races at the thought.

I look around and smile proudly; everything seems just perfect. Pam is setting the music, with her back to me. She hears the doorbell too and turns to answer it, grinning excitedly.

"Hey, you look gorgeous," I say to her as she takes a few strides in the door direction and notices my presence.

"You too, dear. Good enough to eat," she says, winking at me. Pam's wearing a rich chocolate wrap dress that flatters her slim body nicely, nude peep-toe pumps, and her hair down. She looks truly beautiful.

I gaze expectantly at the door, coming out from the counter to see who our first guest is. It's a couple, I spot, and they seem fairly good together. I feel a bit disappointed that it's not Eric, but immediately brush the sentiment away.

"And this is my roommate, Sookie," Pam offers, introducing me to her friends. "Sookie this is Felicia and Rasul. Felicia is a good friend of mine and Rasul works with Eric at the hospital."

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you," I volunteer, smiling broadly.

"Hi, Sookie. Pam told me very nice things about you," Felicia says as we shake hands.

"Really? I should thank her then," I say, blushing slightly, turning to look at Pam. "Thanks, roomie. You're terribly kind to me."

"She didn't tell me anything, but I can see for my own eyes that you're very nice indeed," Rasul chimes in gallantly, winning a slap on the shoulder from Felicia.

"Rasul!" she shouts, outraged.

The doorbell tears through our ears again and I excuse myself to go answer it. "Why don't you give them a little tour Pam? I'm gonna answer that. If you excuse me for a second…"

I smile content as I open the door, letting my friend in. "Claudine! I'm so glad you came. Please, come on in."

"Hey, Sookie! I'm so happy to see you," she says cheerfully, hugging me as she enters. "It's been a while, huh? How you doing? I brought you this little gift for your new place. It's simple but it's from the heart."

"Oh, you didn't have to." I take her present and place it at the nearest table, beside Felicia and Rasul's present.

"I sure did," she replies, beaming at me.

"Thank you, hon. I missed you too. How is everything in Bon Temps?"

We talk animatedly for awhile; she tells me a lot of gossip from the people over there, some very disturbing, others very funny. I tell her about college, how much I love it and the moving; leaving the whole Eric thing out of the picture for now. I graciously introduce her to Pam, Felicia, and Rasul. Amelia joins us at the living room a few minutes later and makes herself acquainted with the others. She catches up with Claudine as well, who was thrilled to see that Amelia had came to the party.

As the time passes, more guests arrive. Pam and I take turns to answer the door, chat with our friends, offer beverages while they're eating appetizers and snack foods, show people around, and replenish the finger food. I get to meet three more of Pam's guests, Thalia, Maxwell Lee, and Clancy; not a very friendly trio if you ask me. A few friends of mine also arrive, Terry, Tara, and JB; they're my friends since we were kids. I introduce them to Amelia and they chat for while. She comes looking for me a moment later.

"Everything is great, Sookie, the snacks, drinks, and music. And Pam is a lemon meringue pie. But where is the McViking?" she asks me, sipping her cocktail.

"How am I supposed to know?" I retort disconcerted. I've been asking myself the same question for two hours now. _Maybe the hospital called him? Or something happened to Annika? Oh God, I hope she is okay. _I'm putting myself into such a pitiable state, getting more flustered by the minute that I'm almost ready to ask Pam to call him and see if everything is all right. I don't have a good record with belated guys, if you know what I mean.

"Hey, are you feeling well? You got pale all of a sudden?" she asks, grasping my right shoulder. At that moment the doorbell chooses to ring, saving me from Amelia pointed eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go answer that," I say. She gives me a skeptical look. I shrug, apologetic, and she nods resigned as I walk away; I am silently wishing it will be him.

I head to the door, stopping for a second, my hand hovering on the door handle. I catch my breath and yank it open. And there he stands. What is that saying about wishing? If only I knew... I blink, startled at the sight of him. _Holy shit! This can't be happening..._ We stare at each other completely dumbfounded and then burst out laughing.

"I believe we are what they call a perfect match?"

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? Any ideas? I would love to hear it! :)


	9. There Is No Such Thing As Coincidence

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me longer than expected to update this one. I had a pretty hectic week and couldn't find the time to get this done. But here it is, ch 9 with one little treat especially for you: a shared POVs kind of chapter. I hope it's worth the wait!

As always, I owe a great debt of thanks to my fantastic beta **CassandraMello**. If this is any good it's because of her. Thanks, Cass. Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Southern Vampires Series nor do I own Matrix. I'm just borrowing them a bit, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 9 – ****There Is No Such Thing As Coincidence**

**Eric POV**

"I believe we are what they call a perfect match?" I am finally able to verbalize, after holding back the fit of laughter that threatened to overcome me. I couldn't help it; she opened the door and stared at me with such a cute, startled face and then we both noticed that our clothes matched, though not in a cheesy way… Okay, it was sort of cheesy, but a nice cheesy. Even so, it was humorous and utterly unexpected. We burst out laughing as soon as we realized the coincidence. Which phrase was that that Morpheus said about coincidence? Where one sees coincidence, I see providence… purpose? Something like that. And her laughter… Oh, it was as pure and melodic as if I had been deaf and suddenly could hear music breaking the silence of the world. I could easily get used to hearing it every day.

"I guess one could say that…" she responds with the slightest sliver of flirtation. "But I'm sure this is just a funny coincidence," she adds, still trying to catch her breath, her cheeks flushed.

"There is no such thing as coincidence, my dear," I convey, winking, not one to miss an opportunity. I hand her a bright red tulip bouquet in a square block glass vase, since I brought my real housewarming gift last week. I don't usually present girls with flowers - they spoil too rapidly - and I prefer more long-lasting items. But the lady at the store said the vase would be a useful gift for two young women in their new place. She said they could use it again when they received flowers from dates or friends. Although something about that particular line of thought didn't sit well with me.

"Oh, thanks Eric. You didn't have to; they're marvelous," she says, smiling broadly.

"It's nothing, just an ornament for the apartment…" I come closer to place a kiss on her cheek, cupping her face on my hand. She leans in slightly under my touch, unconsciously closing her eyes. I let my lips linger on her soft skin vaguely more than would be appropriate, her wonderful scent taking my nostrils by assault. As I feel the same electricity run between us, she pulls back blushing and gives me space to come in.

"Um… T-thanks! W-would you like to drink something? We have beer, wine, soda, juice, coffee, tea…" she stammers a little, clearly starting to get nervous.

"A beer would be fine, thanks," I answer, giving her a reassuring smile.

Sookie smiles back at me and nods, closing the door with her free hand. She strolls to the living room, placing the vase in the center of the coffee table. She takes a good look at the arrangement while putting her hands on her hips; she shifts it a few more times and then grins contentedly, walking way with a goofy smile on her face. I watch her little display from the corner of my eyes while greeting some of my friends. She could be so fucking cute sometimes.

"You didn't bring a date to a party, Eric?! This is a first… Are you feeling well?" Felicia inquires, sneering.

"There's a first time for everything," I quip back with a shrug, taking a glance at my surroundings. Pam is coming in my direction with a huge grin on her face; she's certainly enjoying herself.

"Hey, brother! I didn't see you arriving," she says as she slides her arm around my torso. I lean down to give her a peck on the cheek. "What? No date?"

"You too, Pam?" I complain jokingly.

"I just asked him the exact same thing," Felicia tells Pam in plain mockery.

"No, I didn't bring a date. But I could easily find one here," I remark smirking as my eyes meet Sookie's. She moves toward me with a beer in her hand and offers it to me.

"Thanks, Sookie," I say, hoping she would stay longer. But she just smiles somewhat shyly and walks back to the kitchen. I spot several unknown guests there and assume they're Sookie's friends.

"So Rasul, did you assisted in that craniotomy? I heard it was a success. The girl is talking already? Andre is a fucking bastard, but he knows what he's doing," I mention, gulping down my beer.

"Yeah, it was fucking awesome, man. You've got no idea. He let me hold the drill. Can you believe that?" he tells me, excited.

"That's quite impressive, man."

We talk for a while about the craniotomy and some others cases we have being working on. Felicia and Pam turn their back to us somewhere between the smashed leg tale and the lung perforation story. I hear the doorbell peals and am surprised to see Pam invited her ex, Victor. He's such a pain in the ass. I nod at him, and go to speak with some other friends of mine - Clancy and Maxwell Lee. They're talking business while their female companions sit silent, looking neglected, puzzled, uncomfortable, and very bored. I don't take much time before I head to the kitchen to grab another beer. Sookie is there talking animatedly with her friends. I don't want intrude in the middle of their conversation, though I stay long enough to overhear one of them telling a very funny story about her childhood.

"…remember that one where Sookie got a bike for Christmas and we decided to help her learn to ride it, Tara? So we took her to the top of the hill and when she said she was ready, Tara and I shoved her really hard and she went riding the bike down the hill screaming her lungs out until she reached the other side of the road and went tumbling into the lake pretty badly. We cracked up for hours… Sookie was all soaked and bruised when we found her. Then she turned to me and said: "You know buddy, you better sleep with your eyes open tonight!" She was only 6 then, but she sounded so serious that I didn't sleep that night, worried she would come to my house and kick my ass…"

They burst into a powerful mass of chortles, tickled by the whole story. "Enough with the childhood stories, Terry. Or I may have to demand a payback for that one and kick your ass tonight," Sookie chimes in protesting, winning another round of laughter from her friends.

I laugh with them, unable to hold it back. Sookie must have been especially adorable when she was little. As I turn to walk away, still chuckling, she approaches me with an abashed smile on her perfect lips.

"Um… So I'm guessing you heard it?! Sorry for that!" she says, flushed.

"Oh, no need to apologize. I found it very amusing. Your friends seem to be fairly nice people."

"I can't complain." She inclines her head toward me over the counter and whispers with confidential, flattering seriousness, "They may hear me."

"You wouldn't want that," I reply in the same conspiratorial manner and the both of us start to laugh.

"They're great and I love them, but they can't seem to get enough of these silly stories. Every time we gather, it is the same thing over and over again," she tells me, shaking her head with a chuckle.

"My friends are giving me a hard time as well," I say, leaning one arm on the kitchen countertop, swigging my beer.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" she asks, actually surprised. I watch her as she fumbles with a corkscrew trying to open a bottle of red wine.

"I'm not sure. Something about me being unaccompanied…" I utter vaguely, holding out my hand to help her.

She lifts her gaze to me and musters a genuine smile; it reaches her eyes, warming the richest bright shades of blue veiled there. "Thank you," she says and her smile widens, showing a flash of teeth before she returns her eyes to the appetizers on the counter. "Can I get you something to eat, Eric?"

"Yes, thank you. I had to skip dinner to come to the party..."

"Oh, let me fix you a plate then," she says readily, starting right away.

"It's a nice party, by the way. You and Pam outdid yourselves," I remark as I open the bottle.

"Well, you did show up a little late. Did you have a problem or something like that? If you don't mind my asking, of course." She glances at me while biting her lower lip.

"No, nothing serious. I just waited until it was time to tuck Annika in bed. I promised to read her a story tonight and she never lets me forget my promises," I tell her with a chuckle. "That's why I got here afterwards."

It's odd how comfortable I feel around her. I don't usually talk about Annika with strangers or anyone else in particular, besides my closest friends and family. But she makes me wanna tell her everything about my life; she feels familiar and warm in a very unsettling way.

"Oh, that's a perfectly good reason," she states, beaming. "And how is that little angel of yours?"

"She is great," I respond, particularly glad that she asked. "She really liked you, you know. She keeps asking me to bring her here to play with you…"

"Really? I'm so pleased to hear that. I liked her very much as well; she's such a cute little girl. You're doing an amazing job Eric." I see the sincerity flooding through her eyes, as she glances at me. I can't help but smile.

"Thank you, but I'm not entirely responsible for that. I wish I was more present in her life…" My voice sounds slightly bitter even to my own ears.

"Oh, I'm sure you are doing the best you can. Don't beat yourself up like that, Eric. You're a great dad and Annika loves you so much. I can see that. Just make the best with what you have to offer and simply enjoy the time you have with her," she utters, reaching for my hand and giving it a soft squeeze. Her eyes fill with kindness and comprehension. I stare at her flabbergasted, losing myself in a whirling rapture through those shooting stars. I smile, stirred by her, and give her a squeeze right back. She looks as if she wants to say something more, but changes her mind. She gently pulls her hand from mine and offers me the plate she had been settling. I take it, my eyes still locked with hers.

"Eric! Eric, come here!" Someone particularly annoying calls me loudly from the other side of the room, swaying us back to the here and now.

She clears her throat. "You should go," she says hastily, but instantly seems to regret it, as I glimpse a subtle flicker of disappointment eclipse her face.

"Yeah, I should… Thank you, Sookie, I appreciated it." I smile at her apologeticly and turn to walk away, ready to kill the fucking asshole that thinks he can summon me in this way and get away with it.

----------------

**Sookie POV**

He leaves. I stare motionless as he walks to the far end of the main living area. I want to bite my tongue off. _Why did I say for him to go?_ Perhaps I should just tell him that the sight of him in those dark jeans, black and white striped hoodie, and black boots makes me feel weak in the knees, that I can't take my eyes off of him, not even for a second. _Yeah, sure._

Someone whistles behind my shoulder. I clamp my eyes shut and let out a sigh of exasperation. I turn around and find Amelia standing by my back with a pretty stunned expression. "Holy shit, Sookie. He is… just… Wow!"

"Exactly..." I snigger at her reaction.

"Now I see the trouble you're in..." she grins slyly.

"I really don't know what to do Amelia. I feel so nervous and self-conscious around him, although he's always so nice to me. I think I might have flirted with him just now… I dunno."

"You go girl!" she exclaims excitedly. "If the way he keeps looking at you is any hint, he's totally into you as well."

I give her a skeptical look and turn my back to her to pour myself some much-needed wine. I take a sip and lean against the kitchen counter. "You know, he told me he didn't bring a date, do you think that means something?"

"Well, he seems like the kind of guy that can have any girl he wants." I grimace at that one, but she continues anyway, "So it's a great sign he didn't bring a date, it only proves that he's interested in you, my lucky friend."

"I'm not sure if I can agree with that reasoning," I say, chuckling, taking another gulp from my glass of wine. Amelia usually is so matter-of-fact, but sometimes she could see the bright side of things in a very Pollyanna sort of way. I'm glad she came; I really am.

"So, what you gonna do?"

"Why do I have to do something?" I ask, nearly chocking.

"Because you must do something, Sookie. It has been 2 years since Bill passed… You need to move on, to find someone for yourself. You can't be alone for the rest of your life; you're too young for that."

"I moved on, Amelia. I dated a guy a couple months ago. It didn't work out, though. You know that," I retort defensively.

"You broke up with him because he had feelings for you and you couldn't reciprocate. That's not moving on; that's bullshit." I glare at her astonished. _Who the hell does she thinks she is to talk to me like that? _I'm starting to get pissed.

"You need to back off, Amelia," I reply angrily. "I'm doing the best I can to go on with my life, I don't need this. I'm perfectly fine alone."

"And these feelings you have for Tall, Blonde and Gorgeous are just a figment of your imagination? I don't think so, honey."

"I don't have feelings for him," I say outraged. "It's nothing, Amelia. It's only a little physical attraction, nothing beyond that," I add weakly.

"Sook, it's me, Amelia. I know you, stop fooling yourself. You like him. Please, don't let this pass. You may regret it later if you do," she utters in an earnest tone. I look away, unable to say anything else.

"Am I interrupting something?" Claudine asks, not really caring if she is or not. She went out of the apartment to smoke with one of Pam's friends and came back with a shit-eating grin. _That can't be good._

"Nope," I state nonchalantly.

"Oh. My. God. Who is that gorgeous blonde guy?" she shouts, clutching my arm and pointing straight to Eric. That pretty much sets off all my inner alarm bells.

"Don't you go near him; he's mine," I snap at her, the words coming out of my mouth in a strangle growl before my brain is able to catch up. _Wow! Where the hell did that came from?_ I immediately clamp my mouth shut with my hand, mortified. I can hear Amelia chuckling by my side.

"Yours? Is that so… Are you dating him then?" Claudine drawls, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Um… No, I'm not," I mutter, my mouth twitching nervously.

Claudine laughs. "So? How could he be yours, Sookie?" she asks, eyeing me vaguely annoyed, with one elbow on the counter in a hunched lean. "Unless you have feelings for him…"

"N-no, I don't." I struggle to say the words. Although I'm fearful of what she may do next, it doesn't mean I'm going to acknowledge some sort of feelings towards Eric. _No way._

"Excellent! Can you introduce me to him then? How do I look?" she asks, spinning on her heels and giving herself a once over.

"You know darn well you look good," I say between clenched teeth, but she doesn't get the hint, she just smiles pleased and hushes me with a wave of her hand.

Despite my anger, I manage to smile at her. "I'm sorry, Claudine. But I can't do it right now, why don't you just do it yourself? I'm sure it'll be even better."

"You're probably right," she says cheerfully. "Here I go. Wish me luck!" I shoot her a look out of the corner of my eye.

"It's your own fault Sookie." Amelia mumbles at my shoulder. I let out a heavy sigh.

Claudine strolls in his direction like a runaway model, I can't bring myself to look elsewhere; my eyes are aimed directly at the scene in front of me. She intrudes in the group of people he's talking to and makes herself acquainted, I assume. I can't hear anything they say from this distance; there is some music playing and people all around talking animatedly. I watch as she draws herself closer to him, grabbing his arm and whispering something in his ear. He shakes his head, looking unsure, and even so, she drags him to a more secluded spot. They chat while she openly flirts with him, all giggly and touchy feely.

Out of the blue, he glances at me and the look on his face, a mix of alarm and concern, makes me shudder abashed. I lower my eyes immediately, feeling somewhat ashamed and crestfallen. My dazed eyes rest on my white as chalk knuckles against the cold, transparent glass, and a feeling of remorse takes hold of me. _I should just have said yes,_ I ponder, putting the glass down afraid I may shatter it in my own hand. As I look up a moment later, I see Claudine marching stiffly back to the kitchen and Eric talking to his friends once more.

"What happened?" I ask baffled. She shoots daggers at me with her eyes.

"You really don't know?" Claudine asks, her voice acidic.

I give her a questioning look. "Of course not. What happened?"

"He dismissed me, can you believe it? Me, Claudine! Nobody has ever discarded me like that," she screeches, fuming. "There are a lot of guys dying to be with me and he said he wasn't interested?! Who the hell does he think he is?" She goes on and on. A hint of a smile passes across my face, but is quickly replaced by a shocking gasp as she states bitterly: "This is all your fault, Sookie."

"What? How is that my fault?" I give her an icy glare, daring her to put this on me.

"I saw the way he looked at you," she nitpicks, gnashing her teeth. "You two have something going on and he didn't want to be with me because of that."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I answer coolly, inwardly squealing with delight.

"Oh, stop whining Claudine. You got turned down. Everybody gets turned down sooner or later, even you. So just grow up, okay?" Amelia reprimands nonchalantly while shoving a stuffed cherry tomato in her mouth. Claudine gapes at her, clearly taken aback.

"I'm actually offended, Amelia," she gushes.

Much to my relief, the doorbell peals. "I'm gonna have to answer that," I announce quietly before heading to the door, winning a scowl from Claudine and a wave from Amelia. _Great, this couldn't get more tumultuous._

I open the door and smile as I witness the two men standing on the doorstep with their dates.

"Hey, Sookie. How have you been? I missed you, cher," Sam says, hugging me.

"I'm great, Sam. Thanks for asking. I missed you too, you know." I hug him back, quite happy to see him. Sam and I are good friends; we have been since high school. I used to waitress in his dad's restaurant every now and then. We always had fun working in there together. Sam was the one who introduced me to Alcide, the handsome man by his side eagerly eyeing me.

"Hi, Sookie." Alcide moves toward me and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. I instantly stiffen under his touch; there are too many memories there.

"Hi, Alcide. I'm glad you came." I smile awkwardly as they hand me their gifts. I express my gratitude and go place them at the gift table.

As I come back, Sam does the proper presentations, "Sookie, this is Tanya, a friend of mine. Tanya, this is my very good friend, Sookie."

"It's always nice to meet a friend of Sam's," I state smiling; she nods at me and smiles back.

"Sookie, this is Maria-Star, my girlfriend," Alcide informs me a little too giddy.

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that. It's nice to meet you, Maria-Star."

"It's good to meet you too, Sookie," she greets me back with a sweet smile.

We chat for a bit… the usual platitudes. Their dates seem fairly nice, although I would catch this weird vibe from Tanya occasionally. I shake that off and play my hostess part, "Who wants a beer?" I excuse myself to fetch their drinks, heading back to the kitchen swiftly. Alcide offers to help me and trails behind me. _Oh, great. Just what I need right now._

"Are you dating someone, Sookie?" he probes, taking the direct approach. _And here we go again._

"That's none of your business, Alcide."

"Do you think about me, Sookie?" he asks expectantly. "Because I think about you all the time…"

I know he's just trying to win me back, but I can't help the annoyance that comes out in my voice. "Alcide, stop it, okay? You're here with your girlfriend, and you should think about her, not me."

"You can't keep telling me you don't feel anything for me, Sookie." And again he doesn't take no for an answer. I roll my eyes in exasperation. "I know we shared something special, I just know it. I really like you, darlin'. More than you realize."

Before I can say a word to him, Amelia pats my shoulder gently. I turn my head to face her mouthing the words "Thank you".

"You welcome," she says, though no sound comes out.

"Yes, Amelia?" I speak up.

"Can you open this bottle for me? I don't want to break a nail or something…" she says impassively.

"Um… Actually Eric opened the other one for me," I tell her with a shrug.

"Oh, okay. I better ask him then," she says, grinning. I chuckle, shaking my head. She can be so cunning sometimes.

"Where is Claudine?" I ask flustered, suddenly noticing her absence.

"I don't know, I think she took a French leave," Amelia informs me with a shrug.

Although I like Claudine a lot, I'm secretly glad she's gone. Claudine could be so unreasonable and self-centered sometimes, especially when it involves men. But she has several redeeming qualities which makes it easier to be friends with her. I look back at Alcide, who is still waiting for an answer. I decide to just bite the bullet and end this once and for all.

"I'm sorry, Alcide," I begin slightly dismayed, "Things didn't work out for us, and they never will. But we can still be friends. I'm trying here. Please?"

"I can't, Sookie. I like you too much to just be your friend."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but that's all I can offer right now."

"Just give me another chance, please," he pleads, harshly grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him. "I know I can make you happy. Just give me another chance, darlin'."

"Alcide let me go, please," I demand quietly, but he doesn't let me go. He tightens his grip on my arm even more.

"You've to give me another chance, Sookie. I'll do it right this time," he insists, his green eyes boring holes in my skull.

I dated Alcide a couple of months ago. He courted me for months until I couldn't find place in my heart to decline his advances anymore. He was my first real attempt at a relationship after Bill. I tried to care for Alcide; I truly did. But I couldn't; I just couldn't. He was falling for me, falling hard, but I couldn't reciprocate the sentiment. He was such a good guy that I couldn't possibly let things go any further. So I left him. I left him for his own good. And he clearly didn't take it very well.

"Alcide, get off of me," I say, my gentle request turning into an enraged bark as I struggle to free my arm from his grip.

"You should keep your hands to yourself, buddy," a harsh voice abruptly cut in. I turn my head to see who it is. And for one wild second I smile comforted to see just the right face.

"This is between me and Sookie," Alcide retorts, heatedly - the words sounding more like a growl. I feel the irate tremor that runs through him with the interruption. I try to break free by stepping on his toes, but he doesn't even flinch. _Damn._

"You have three seconds to take your hands off of her before you lose them." Eric grunts, impressively menacing.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Alcide growls back.

What happens next is a blur to me.

* * *

**A/N:** Any thoughts you would like to share with me? I'd love to hear you!


	10. Touch Me I'm Going To Scream

**A/N: **Hey guys! Wow, I can't believe I got to chapter 10 already. That's so cool! I hope you'll enjoy it.

My sincere thanks to all of you, who read this story, send me reviews, PM's, alerts, and put me on your favorites; I TRULY appreciate it. :)

Especial thanks to **Laura** from The Sookie Stackhouse Series Forum. She's a sweetheart and helped me with the title for this one. It's a song from the band My Morning Jacket. So thanks, Laura.

My eternal gratitude to my **awesome beta **CassandraMello**. She's The Best. And a big thanks to **LindsayK**, for her constant support and great input. This is for you, Linds! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 10 – ****Touch Me I'm Going To Scream**

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Alcide growls back.

"Northman, Eric Northman. And she is with me." Eric assesses him coldly; his face is rock hard and expressionless.

The testosterone in the room is rising to an alarming level. I shudder as a cold shiver runs down my spine. I'm keyed up in such a pitch of tension that I feel I'm gonna be sick any minute now. My mind races, trying to figure out a way to prevent the impending clash.

Alcide glares at me. "Is that true, Sookie?" His voice ignites with anger and I cringe aghast. I could smell beer on his breath; Alcide was never a good drinker. _Shit._ _This can't be good._

"Oh, I'm not—well, yes, sort of," I confirm shifting my wide-eyed gaze between him and Eric.

"Did you leave me for this asshole?" Alcide barks irate, startling everyone in the room.

"Alcide, please. You're hurting me. There is no need for this. Let's talk like civilized people," I appeal tentatively. He twists my forearm in response, with so much force that it makes me flinch in pain. He doesn't seem to know what he's doing; he stares at me with a dazed gaze as if he'd been out of his head.

"Get your hands off of her. Now!" Eric commands, his tone fiery. I look back at him and my pulse quickens at once._ Crap._

Alcide lets go of me with a rough movement, causing me to stumble a few steps backwards before I'm able to regain my balance again. He launches himself at Eric, raising a fist to slam into his face. But Eric deflects the blow with apparently ease and strikes him right back. Alcide sways on his feet as he tries to steady himself. He throws another punch at Eric, and this time he succeeds. He manages to cut Eric's eyebrow, probably with the big ring he always wore on his middle finger.

Some girls love moments like this, when two good-looking guys fight for them. But I hate it. I feel sick and somewhat responsible. I just want it to be over. "Stop!" I bellow, feeling frantic.

They don't pay the slightest attention to me. They keep hitting each other in every place they can reach, breaking the nearest objects as one struggles with the other's grip.

"You two stop that right now!" I try again when I see the blood flowing from Eric's eyebrow and Alcide's mouth. Everybody stops to watch the fight with expressions that twirl between shock, fear and excitement. Eric punches Alcide right in the jaw yet again, making him totter backwards.

"Somebody, please pull them apart?!" I cry out hopeless. I'm not crazy enough to do it myself. They're huge, heavy, and very well-built men; _I would probably get killed and they wouldn't even notice. _

Sam listens to my cries and tries to hold Alcide back, but he breaks free of his grasp, roaring inhumanly and attacks Eric again like a raging bull presented with a red cape. I scream, horrified. Eric dodges and hits Alcide's face and upper body. Alcide tries to kick Eric but misses. They wrestle for what seems like forever before Eric is able to knock Alcide's head with so much force he staggers across the room; his whole body thudding hard as he hits the opposite wall. He doesn't stand up this time. I stare at him wide-eyed, completely paralyzed.

"God dammit! Are you two crazy or something?" I shriek, freaking out.

"Calm down, Sookie. It's over now; Eric won," Pam offers, patting my shoulder, grinning proudly. I keep forgetting that she loves trouble and tonight was definitely a plate full for her.

"I'm sorry it came down to this, Sookie…" Eric says sincerely, his voice trailing off.

I glance back at him and notice for the first time just how bad off he is. He has a small cut above his eye and his face is covered in blood. "Oh my God, Eric. Are you all right?" I ask concerned, surveying him up and down.

"Yes, I'm fine." He diverts his eyes from my avid gaze and strides away, taking a seat on the sofa.

I'm perplexed by the turn of events. Everything was running so smoothly. Well, as smoothly as a party can be… and then a hunk fight goes off on my living room, because of me; I can't bring myself to swallow that one down.

Sam approaches me, looking pretty abashed, "I'm sorry about Alcide, Sook. He had a couple of drinks before we got here… He insisted that he needed a few drinks to have the guts to see you. And I think it may have been too much for him. Alcide isn't a good drinker. It's my fault; I should have stopped him." He looks downward, appearing really upset while talking to me; it is not exactly the Sam I am used to.

"This is not your fault, Sam. It's his fault. Oh, how is the poor girl he brought with him? I feel sorry for her. She had to witness it all… What a shame." I say sadly, shaking my head.

I take a quick look at Alcide and see he's being examined by Eric's colleague, Rasul; Alcide's girlfriend is looking very displeased by his side. He wakes up confused and tries to get to his feet, but can't. Sam goes to help him to stand, putting Alcide's arm over his shoulder and taking a good grip at his torso. But he's too big, so Terry helps him to carry Alcide out. Sam apologizes to me once more before they all leave as quietly as possible.

Pam ineffectively tries to keep the party going, but our guests seem rather weary and soon they start to disperse. My friends also leave and I apologize for the incident for a second time, making sure they're all fine. I glance back at Eric who is still sitting on the couch. He's applying pressure to the cut on his eyebrow to stop the bleeding. Amelia and I begin to clean up the mess from the party… and the one Eric and Alcide made, although my mind isn't in the slightest into the task at hand. I keep thinking how the hell did that happen and why did Eric defend me. _No, really, why? He didn't have to, not at all._

Amelia complains that I'm doing everything wrong at least three times before telling me to do something else. I stare at her a little disorientated. I look around and notice that only she, Pam, Eric, and I remain at the apartment. "Some party, huh?"

"Quite entertaining thanks to you, Sookie," Pam says amused. I shoot her a puzzled look.

"I'm heading home… You can send me a bill for the damage. I'll pay for it," Eric speaks out of the blue.

"Over my dead body, Eric. You can't drive like this; you're bleeding. I'll give you a ride after you receive proper care," Pam replies blatantly. "That said… Go fix him up, Sookie. It's your fault he looks like a chagrined dog. Besides I utterly hate the sight of blood. Yuck!"

"Ah, but, um—he's your brother, and—" I start to say nervously.

Eric cuts me off by saying, "I'm perfectly capable of driving back home, Pam." His tone is bordering on irritation.

"I don't have time for this shit," she retorts, giving both of us her best death glare. _How could someone ever say no to her? Geez…_

I gape at her bluntness while squirming to find the right words, "Um… Pam is right Eric, you shouldn't drive like this. And this is really my fault, please. Let me at least take care of that for you."

He searches my face intently before answering, "That's not…" He begins, but changes his mind; an almost imperceptible smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Fine," he continues as his face neutralizes.

"Can you get up?" I ask, strolling toward him.

"Of course I can," he states in a manly, self-assured manner. He tries to stand up by himself, but he wobbles, losing his balance, crashing back on the sofa with a big bump.

"Here, let me give you a hand," I say, gently helping him stand on his feet while he grumbles something incomprehensible.

Eric is able to actually walk without my help, which I find to be a huge relief. _He isn't that bad. Thank, God._ I direct him to the bathroom and tell him to wash his face to clean up the dried blood. He silently obliges. I grab my first aid kit, inwardly questioning where I'm supposed to aid him. Pam and Amelia are cleaning the living room and kitchen, and given that Pam is a very private person with regards to her room, I don't feel comfortable taking him there. The bathroom is too small for both of us move easily, which only leaves us my room. _My room? Am I sure? Why would my bedroom seem like the best idea? I don't know. _I'm in such a state that I can't think clearly anymore, so I decide to listen in the little voice in my head for once and take him to my bedroom.

"Did you break something or have more serious injures?" I ask worried as he sits on the edge of the bed. I fumble with the first-aid kit, unsure of what to do next.

"No, nothing broken. He on the other hand…" he tells me, smirking.

"Eric! That's not very civil of you," I chide flustered, turning to look at him.

"Well, he deserved it," he retorts coolly.

"Yes, he probably did. But you shouldn't have gotten in the way."

"He was hurting you Sookie; I couldn't just watch," he says with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ah, yes. I mean, no, he wasn't. Okay, maybe… But he would never harm me intentionally," I justify halfheartedly.

"What about this mark on your arm?" He points out. I look at my right forearm and notice for the first time there is an awful bruise taking shape on my wrist. I sigh, frustrated. _Thanks, Alcide._

"Even so, Eric, you shouldn't have interfered, look where it got you," I say, indicating his injured figure with one hand. "All beaten up… And this is entirely my fault," I finish distraught.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," He insists, adamant. "So he is your ex-boyfriend or what?"

"What? Yes, sort of..." I feel an inexplicable need to explain myself to him, which I find quite disturbing. "I dated Alcide a couple months ago, but things didn't work out between us… He's usually a really nice guy. I don't know what happened tonight. I think he was drunk or something… "

Eric just nods in response, appearing somewhat relieved. "Why did you bring me here, Sookie?"

"Here?" I ask puzzled. I gesture for him to remove his hoodie. It had been stained with blood on the sleeve and near his collarbone, and would be permanently if it didn't get into the washing machine soon. Although he winces a little from the movement, he takes it off swiftly. My breath locks in my throat. He hadn't bothered with a T-shirt underneath his sweater, not even a tank top for Christ's sake. I let out a choked gasp at the sight of his bare chest. I turn my back to him, closing my eyes tight. _Breathe, Sookie. Breathe._

"Your bedroom. Why did you bring me to your bedroom?" he asks again as he tosses the sweater on the floor and lies down on my bed, tucking his left arm under his head. _Oh, come on._

"Because… because it was the only place available?" I answer through clenched teeth, my fingers mechanically groping the first aid bag.

"Sookie? Can you pass me a pad of clean gauze? This one is dumped."

"Don't you think you should go to a hospital, Eric? Is it normal for such a small cut to bleed this much?" I inquire concerned, turning my gaze back to him.

"There is no need for that. I'm sure you can take care of this for me. And yeah, it's normal because of the area the wound is in," he explains.

I trust his words and hand him the clean gauze as he passes the dirty one to me. He presses it on the cut and stays like that for awhile. When the cut stops bleeding, I bend over him to clean and dry the wound area. He guides me, telling me how I should do it and which bandage would be better. In this case, it is the butterfly one. I chuckle, finding it funny.

"Make sure you pull it fairly tight to close the blood vessels, but not so strong that the ends of the cut curl inward," he instructs. I do exactly as he says. As soon as I finish, he asks for a pack of ice wrapped in a thin cloth. I quickly prepare it and offer it to him. He holds it to his face and thanks me with a broad smile.

"You're a very good nurse, maybe you're in the wrong area? Architecture, right?" he asks. I'm surprised; he knows more about me than I would expect.

"Thanks, though you instructed me the whole time, I do have some abilities with my hands and very good taste, that's why I chose architecture," I tell him boldly, which stunned the hell out of me.

"I could never disagree with that logic," he replies, smirking.

I settle on keeping my mouth shut afraid that I will get even bolder, and resume examining his other bruises. They seem fairly superficial, but he's gonna have a nasty black eye pretty soon and his nose is bleeding a bit. Although, Alcide really got the worst on this one, Eric needs some care as well.

"You have a nosebleed," I inform him. I promptly tuck some pillows under his head to help him incline his head forward. I climb back on the bed and lean over him to dab his nose with a tissue. Then I use my index finger and thumb to pinch it as I take a place by his side. I always do just like that to my cousin's little boy, Hunter, when he has a nosebleed, which is pretty common at his age.

"I could do that myself," Eric protests, his voice sounding funny. The expression on his face was so comical I found myself chuckling.

Between chuckles, I say to him: "Shhh! Just hold your ice and stay still. It'll pass in a bit."

We remain like that for a while. I sit stock-still, more aware of Eric's statuesque frame than would be fitting. His warm breath is repeatedly brushing the soft skin at my wrist, sending goose bumps all over my body. I find myself struggling against a violent flow of lust; even beaten up, he looks incredible. The sight of Eric lying on my bed with his sculptural bare chest exposed makes my whole body aches with longing. _Maybe this really wasn't such a good idea after all._

Though I'm terrified and embarrassed, I have needs. Needs I specifically chose not to address in a very long time. And this extremely attractive man has a very powerful effect on me. I want to touch him, to feel him on top of me so badly, that I think I may burst into flames any minute now, which is something one can't really ignore when trying to act like a normal person. The conflicting waves of emotion shock me to no end. I bite the inside of my lip. I would not succumb to my libido and his allure.

However, the proximity of our bodies only makes it harder for me to control the desire bowling underneath my skin. I shift a tad on the bed in a vain attempt to find a safer position, but I end up accidentally rubbing my upper body against him. He stirs slightly under my touch. I lift my gaze to search his face, afraid I may have caused him pain. His glittering blue eyes are aimed at mine and I shiver despite the ponderous amount of heat in them; our eyes lock in a sizzling gaze.

I unconsciously relax my fingers around his nose and slowly withdraw my hand from him, mesmerized by the pools of bright cerulean before me. Without removing his eyes from mine, he grabs my arm in midair, making me gasp at his unexpected touch. He pulls me towards him in a swift movement, closing the few inches that separate us. And then his mouth is on mine.

He kisses me with open eagerness, so intense and greedy that it astounds me at first. He slides his arm around my waist like it was made for him and him only. His other hand holds the base of my neck and his fingers enlace my hair in a tight seize. By then, my mind shuts down and my body takes over. I snatch his muscular body as if my life depended on it, my hands trailing down the muscles of his back in delightful eagerness when they find the ultimate mine of gold: his perfect ass. A deep sound reverberates through his chest as I squeeze it hard.

He presses himself against me and I feel the rising erection in his pants push against my inner thigh. He groans aloud when I rock my hips and rub his groin just the right way. My lower belly aches at the contact of his body, growing moist by the second. I moan as his tongue searches mine and sucks it lightly. When I finally pull away, we are both breathless. Eric lifts his head and the look on his face is almost predatory in its deep haze of arousal. His lips wet and redden from our passionate kiss. His breath is fast and uneven. I can feel his heart pounding against my chest, almost matching my own. I smile, relishing in the moment like it could be the last.

He smiles back at me, seizing my face in both hands and confesses, "I've wanted to do that for a long time now." His voice sounds so guttural, I could barely hear it. His face is only inches from mine. I find myself at a complete loss for words, assailed by a happy oblivion of complete exhilaration and total joy. I raise my hand and tenderly draw the beautiful line of his lips. Eric grins seductively and kisses my fingertips, his eyes holding mine in a heated gaze. He leans in and touches my lips with his own in a gentle, affectionate caress. I respond in kind, kissing him softly, allowing his tongue entrance when it searches for mine. He sets a slow pace as our tongues waltz, while his hands move slowly, firmly probing my every curve. He cautiously puts one hand on my breast and I moan, arching my back when his thumb rubs over and around my nipple. I cup his face with my hand, forgetting all about his bruises and I feel guilty as he cringes in pain under my touch.

I examine his countenance, noticing the swollen area under his left eye. I speak rather jittery, "Oh, Eric. I'm so sorry. I'm such a dumbass. I shouldn't have touched your cheek like that, I…"

He chuckles lightly, cupping my face with his hand. "Please, Sookie, you're not a dumbass. You are beautiful," he tells me earnestly. "I'm just in a little pain. Do you have some acetaminophen in here?"

"I think I do, let me go check." I carefully place the pack of ice back on his cheek and get out of the bed.

"I changed my mind. I can live with the pain. Come back here, woman," he utters resolute. I chuckle, shaking my head.

"I can't have my patient in pain. Hold tight, Doc. I'll back in a bit." I say playfully, winning a grin from him.

"Could you turn off the light, please?" he asks.

"You know you can't sleep, Eric. You got hit on the head… "

"I know, it's just that it's hurting my eyes now they're open. And you can keep me awake," he replies, leering. I blush instantly.

"Um… sure." I turn the light off, leaving only the soft illumination of my nightstand lamp on.

I retrieve his hoodie from the floor and close the door behind me. I lean against it, giggling like a 13-year-old with a crush. _It really happened or I'm going permanently crazy_? I'm having a little trouble believing I just made out with Pam's brother in my freaking bedroom. I take a big breathe and release it slowly a few times, before I notice Amelia and Pam on the other side of the living room. They're talking animatedly as they clean up the mess our guests made. Mostly about the Eric and Alcide mess, to be honest.

"How is he?" Pam asks, noticing me there.

"He's fine, just in a little pain. Do we have acetaminophen?" I ask a bit tense.

"Yes, there is some in the bathroom cabinet," she tells me blankly, while her eyes study my face with suspicious interest.

I avoid her piercing gaze and say, "T-thanks, I better get them in that case." My voice vaguely quavers as I speak. _Geez…_ _Could I sound more guilty?_ I inwardly reprimand myself as I march my way to the bathroom.

"Sookie?" Amelia calls out. I turn on my heel, my hand already on the door handle to find her knowing smirk directed at me.

"Oh, shut up," I say, giggling, unable to hold it back any longer. I hastily walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I splash cold water on my face and look at myself in the mirror. The face staring back does not look like mine. It is glowing, the cheekbones flushed as if I had being kissed by the sun, the lips full and tender, and the eyes sparkling with their vivid, blue light. I feel stunned, aroused, and my glittering eyes reflect this. I had never felt such a powerful desire before, and the lure of it is almost irresistible. He feels right. And though we hadn't even made love, _made love? Really, Sookie?_ I'm already looking like this. Perhaps it is right. Perhaps I can have it all for once. Perhaps.

I stop over analyzing and search for the acetaminophen pills. When I finally find them, I brace myself and take a big breath, preparing for what may happen next. To my astonishment neither one of them are waiting by the door to ambush me with thousands of questions. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I don't have words to describe what happened between me and Eric; it was way beyond my realm of experience and understanding. I go straight to the kitchen and put his sweater into the washing machine, setting it on the heavy cycle. I get a glass of water and head back to my room hurriedly, not wanting to impose upon my luck.

"I think you can take the ice off now," I say, coming back, leaving the door ajar, afraid that if I close it he'll assume I want to jump his bones, yet again. Which is the absolute truth, but I can't afford to be rejected if he doesn't want the same thing. I carefully sit next to him, though a safe distance away.

"Yeah, you're right. It has been more than 10 minutes… So what took you so long?" he asks, eyeing me curiously.

"I just couldn't find these," I say, showing him the pills. "Can you lift your head a little?" I gently ask, turning around on the mattress to hand him the pills and the water.

"Yes, thank you," he replies as he raises his torso just enough to be able to swallow the medicine. He holds out a hand using his other arm to support his weight. I give him the pills and the glass right after. He put it to his mouth and gulps it down, eyeing me through his half-open eyelids all the while.

He lays back on the bed. I put a blanket over him for my benefit or should I say loss? And take off his boots. "It's good this way?"

"It's fine, Sookie. You don't need to do all that. I'm fine."

"Docs are really crappy patients, huh?" I remark playfully. He laughs that light, careless laugh that makes my heart skip a beat every time I hear it. I could get used to hearing it. I bite my lip at that way of thinking. _Not good._

"No, we usually don't. It's a treat we learn in med school, among other things…" he tells me, smirking as he pulls me on top of him. He swiftly rolls me under his huge body and I moaned as he flicks his tongue into my ear. I discover a particular liking to that sensation, my breathing speeding up under the trail of his wet kisses. I forego all my prior reservations. He does that to me, every time he touches me I feel this inner peace - calm beyond logic rationalization. And I forget everything. It's just he and I, nothing in between, well, except for clothes.

My hearts pounds heavily and I can't take it anymore, I capture his lips in a smoldering kiss, fuelled with passion and desire, moaning his name in euphoria as I melt in his arms. He kisses me back voraciously with one of his hands perusing the hem of my top, setting my skin on fire.

"Let's go, Eric." Pam's voice cuts through our make out session, making me jump out of bed startled as hell.

"Fuck, Pam. Don't you know how to knock?" Eric scolds pissed, getting up as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but the door was open," she says mockingly. "May I take you home now or do you intend to spend the night here?"

I stare at her wide-eyed and then at Eric. He looks fairly composed and his face is giving nothing away.

"No, that wouldn't be prudent. I'm going to accept your ride, Pam. Can I speak to Sookie for a moment before we go?" he says with certain authority. I like it. She leaves the room wearing that Mona Lisa smile of hers, without saying another word.

Eric sits on the edge of the bed and puts his boots back on. In the meantime, I search my wardrobe for something he could wear and find just the right thing. I hand him my favorite Mickey Mouse sleep T-shirt, which came almost to my knees. It is the only one that would fit him. He smells it, eyeing me in a very flattering way and then put it on.

He starts in a sultry voice, "Sookie, I really appreciate how you took such good care of me. You were so great…" He stops talking as he stands and come closer to me. I swallow hard, my eyes wide staring at his.

"But, I don't think I can release you from your services anytime soon. I may never find someone as good as you, my dear," he adds teasingly, making my legs tremble as if they are boneless.

He bends over to give my lips a sweet goodbye kiss and steps out the room. I hear them as they leave, the sound of the door slamming closed, making me hop onto my feet. A sense of loss takes hold of me, startling myself. I'm already missing him. I whisk the feelings away and quickly do my nightly ritual before going to bed. I give Amelia a pillow, some blankets, and say goodnight, since she would be sleeping on the couch. She doesn't ask anything, respecting my decision to tell her in my own time. And I couldn't possibly say how thankful I'm for that.

As I lie on my bed, I can't help but think about this evening. I couldn't believe the wild turn of events that led me straight into Eric's arms. And that we made out on this very bed; it was beyond a doubt breathtaking. God, the man could kiss, oh yeah. A hell of a kisser, that's for sure. I can only imagine the others skills he has under his sleeve. I giggle, getting all wound up again.

I pull the covers over me more securely and am overwhelmed by Eric's heavenly scent. It's ingrained in every single piece of my body and room, as if he never left. I thought I would never feel this away again, but for some reason I'm starting to consider otherwise. _Maybe I'm not such a lost cause._ I muse, finding myself actually wanting to believe in that.

I relieve myself from the tension he left me in, twice, before I drift off to sleep; a smile on my lips. For the first time since Bill's death, I feel the warm presence of hope lingering over me and I want to grab it never let it go again.

* * *

**A/N: **So… do you have any thoughts you'd like to share with me? I'd LOVE to hear you! :)


	11. Let It Be Me

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know your thoughts.

A huge amount of thanks to my beta extraordinaire **CassandraMello**, who sent this one back to me in no time. Thanks, Cass!

This chapter is my present to **LindsayK **for her birthday. Happy birthday, Linds! I wish you all the best! And thanks for your collaboration on this one. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; I'm just having fun with them for awhile.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – ****Let It Be Me**

I should have known I couldn't escape the inquisition for too long. I'm only surprised that they didn't wake me up earlier. When I open my eyes this morning, the first thing I spot is Amelia and Pam, lurking around my bed with expectant eyes. I squint at them grudgingly after the prior start. Pam even has a cup of coffee in her hands to blackmail me. _Smart girl._ I would never spill any information without a cup of coffee in my hands; at least they got that right. After lingering for a few minutes longer on my bed, wickedly enjoying their anxiousness, I slide out of bed and stretch my arms lazily. I put my robe on and accept the cup of coffee from Pam's hands, offering her an innocent smile in return.

"Thanks, Pam. Hmm… just the way I like it," I say, taking a long sip. "So tell me, to what do I owe such a warm invasion from both of you?"

"Don't play the dumb blonde act, Sookie. You know exactly why we are here," Pam retorts, eyeing me impatiently.

"Yeah, spill it, girl." Amelia shouts by her side.

"Sorry, but I don't know what you guys mean," I repeat with smiling persistence. I'm having so much fun teasing them. They should be thankful that I woke up in high spirits today; otherwise I'd be nailing their asses for breaking in my room at this moment.

"Oh, come on, Sookie. Stop fucking around and tell us what happened last night," Amelia pleads restlessly.

They look so eager. I can't hold it anymore; I burst out laughing, "Geez… Nothing happen, I just tended to Eric's wounds… and he tended to mine," I suggest, giggling.

"I knew it," Amelia shrieks excitedly. She high-fives with Pam and I look at them amused. "How was it?"

"From the look on her face, it was pretty damn good," Pam states, smirking giddy.

I blush. "He kissed me, okay?" I start to say. "And I might have kissed him back a little." _A little my ass._ I stiff a giggle and keep my best poker face on.

"It's definitely a good start. And did you like it? Is he a good kisser? Why do I think it was more than that?" Amelia probes, grinning. Pam snorts, obviously deeming her brother as a great kisser. I couldn't agree more.

I ignore Amelia's questions by saying, "Anyhow, I have to take a shower and get ready. We have lunch at my parents' house, remember Amelia?" I really don't want to think about how good kisser Eric is. That brings up too many frisky memories and I'm not going down memory lane right now. I'm not ready to put my mind into it just yet, maybe later? _Hell, yeah._

"Oh, I had forgotten that," Amelia says a bit disappointed.

"Would you like to go too, Pam? There is always room at the Stackhouse's home."

"Thanks for offering, but I have to go to my mother's house today," Pam states expressionlessly.

"Oh, good luck with that, roomie," I tell her while going for the door.

"You are so not getting away without telling us all the good stuff? Do you hear me Sookie Stackhouse?" I hear Amelia yell as I run out through the open door and lock myself in the bathroom.

"That was close," I say to myself, letting out a sigh of relief.

I turn on the shower and strip off my robe and nightgown. I step in the warm water with great delight. As I wash my hair and body, my mind begins to wander, as it usually does. And when I let my mind wander long enough, chances are my thoughts will drift towards nonsensical things such as – had Eric gone to bed in my Mickey Mouse T-shirt? If a manly guy like Eric could look cute in something, it was in that tee. Maybe he would come by later today to bring it back to me and my tee could still have his scent fixed on it. I shudder at that prospect.

I make a mental note to go check his sweater as I get out of the shower in case he does show up. I wrap myself in a towel and dry my body. I hear it then. The hum. It is soothing and melodic. And it sounds just like my favorite song. I then realize that it's I who had been humming. I probably did it through the whole shower. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to me?" I ask myself, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I haven't woken up this happy since… well, since a really long time. I still have that radiant expression from last night, my body seems to know what it needs better than me. I sigh, resigned. I don't have time for this; I have a lunch to attend.

I get out of the bathroom and go straight to my room. Amelia is there waiting for me, and before she can say a word, I tell her to go take her shower, in view of the fact that we're already running late. She grumbles some ugly words and shoots me an annoyed look as she strides away complainingly. I close the door behind her chuckling; no more unannounced visits for me today. I put on some underwear, comfy denim shorts, a white tank top, and an orange cardigan over it to cover the bruise Alcide left on my arm. _Thanks, Alcide._ I tie my hair into a ponytail after blow drying it. I put on just a hint of make-up and flat sandals.

Amelia gets off the shower and goes to my room to change. I head to the kitchen to pour myself another cup of coffee and prepare a couple pieces of toast - a cinnamon raisin bread that I love. I eat peacefully for a moment, which I find surprisingly odd, wasn't there supposed to be a very nosy individual cornering me for information right now? Only then, I notice Pam's absence. She must have left while I was still in the shower. I clean my dish, feeling lucky, and wait for Amelia to get ready.

A few minutes later, she comes into the kitchen, still brushing her hair. She looks good in her khakis, white embroidered tunic, and golden, flat sandals. I offer her some toast as she pours herself a cup of coffee. She accepts it, offering me a sly smile.

I frown slightly. "What?" I demand, pinning my eyes on her dark ones.

"Nothing," she replies warily, sipping her coffee. "I don't think we'll have enough time to come back to your place later… so I'm gonna put my bags on your car just in case."

I don't insist, judging it wiser to play along, "Yeah, it's a smart idea."

"I thought so," she answers, finishing her coffee. Her plane ticket to New Orleans wasn't scheduled until later this afternoon, but wouldn't hurt to be prepared in case we get back too late. She goes to gather all her belongings, while I go brush my teeth. As soon as she is all set, I grab my bag and keys, and we are off in no time.

"Can you tell me what happened now, Sook?" Amelia asks, startling me with her dulcet tones.

"Um, yeah. I suppose I don't have another choice, huh?" I offer hesitantly. I begin to tell her a lighter version of what happened between Eric and me. I would be completely embarrassed giving more details of what took place in my room last night. "…though I'm sure he only kissed me in the first place because of the adrenalin rush after that whole wrestle madness. Yeah, it was definitely an adrenalin-charged kiss," I conclude sheepishly.

Amelia grins, ecstatic. "Oh, stop second-guessing this, Sook. You should be euphoric right now."

"I'm surprisingly happy, I simply didn't want to think it through, you know? I know if I start thinking, I'm gonna regret it sooner or later and I just wanted it to last a bit more…"

"Aw, sweetie. You don't have to regret it. You _just_ kissed the guy you like, you did nothing wrong, Sook. You two are both single and into each other, nothing more natural than a little kissing," Amelia says supportive, waggling her eyebrows.

"Ah, you made your point. But it's merely an infatuation what we have, Amelia. No feelings involved," I state with my stubborn tone.

She snorts. "Your nose just grew five inches, you know."

I turn my face to look at her, chuckling in defeat, "Okay, maybe a little?"

Amelia laughs, shaking her head, "You bet."

We stay in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. I catch myself wondering if things would change between Eric and I after last night. Well, of course they would. One can't make out like we did and forget all about it; I certainly couldn't. Maybe I should forget it. Maybe I should act like nothing happened when I see him again. And I would see him again; there is no way I can avoid that. Oh God, I shouldn't have let him kiss me. But then again, I shouldn't have kissed him back. But how could anyone resist to a kiss like his? Besides, I had been attracted to Eric since the first time a saw him, at my doorstep in a black tank top, holding a box. And though I had acknowledged it and had fought it, one kiss from those gorgeous, skillful lips and I was gone.

The more I think about it, the more bewildered I become. It all happened so fast and when I least expected, but I'm well aware of the fickleness of life. I had everything planned. I had a life to attend; a reasonably good and safe life I had built for myself. I was satisfied with what I had. And then I looked past that door one day and my life, my deep-rooted fears, the wall I had so carefully erected around me, everything turned upside down when our eyes met.

The little voice in my head told me my life would never be the same and it was right. Without even noticing, I allowed him to enter a small corner of my heart. He grew on me, more than I care to admit. Yet I don't know if I'm ready to offer more. It's too early to know. I'm still healing.

We get to Bon Temps in less than forty minutes. My parents are having a barbecue this Sunday. I'm aware now of how much I missed them and my old home. Mostly I missed my cat, Tina, who comes over immediately to rub her fluffy form against my feet, purring contently to see me. I reach for her and pick her up, going into my parents' old house, with my own key. I call out my mom, letting her know we arrived. She yells, "In the kitchen, hon." And I hurry towards there with Amelia striding right next to me.

"Hey, mom," I say, putting Tina down and giving my mom a kiss on the cheek. She scrubs her hands clean on her apron, giving me a tight hug next.

"Hi, darling. I'm so glad you came," she says with a flash of smile. "I have been missing your help around here. I'm too old to take care of this house all by myself... Oh, my back is killing me." She missed my help, not me. I overlook this, knowing she didn't mean it that way. She has a tendency to act like she lives in a soap opera drama and swings between flimsy to slightly hypochondriac often. I love her regardless.

"It's so good to see you, Amelia," Mom says, giving Amelia a quick hug. "Please, take a seat. Do you want something to drink? I made a delicious sweet tea –"

"Ah, my Sookie is here. I missed you so much, sweetheart." My dad comes in abruptly, cutting my mother off.

I hug my father warmly and say, "I missed you too, dad. How is everything around here? Where is Jason?"

"Everything is great, honey. Nothing changed. We missed you. Jason is setting the griller outside; he'll be here in a minute," Dad explains, smiling at me adoringly.

"Why don't you go and start on the potato salad, Sookie? Everything you need is in the fridge." My mom tells me, making a face to my father. I chuckle. _It's good to be home._

I nod to her in agreement before exchanging an accomplice look with dad. I let go of his embrace and walk over to the fridge to grab the ingredients for the potato salad. I set everything on the kitchen table, taking a seat, and begin to skillfully chop the ingredients. Amelia gets another chopping board and knife with my mom and soon enough we have everything chopped. I fix the potato salad and place it in the refrigerator. My mom washes the lettuce leaves, setting them to drain while Amelia prepares a special dressing she knows. I go tell Jason to set the table outside, since he didn't come in yet.

"Hey, J." I greet him with a smile, leaning on him to take a look at the backyard. My dad is grilling the steaks, with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, sis. Missing me already? I guess you couldn't help…" he says, smirking, "How is life in the big city?"

"It's great, J. Maybe you could visit someday? I'd like that. Just give me a call so we can set things up, okay?" I speak sincerely.

We chat a bit longer as I help him set the table. We go back to the house and find other tasks at hand needing our attention. With all of us working in unity, lunch is ready in no time. We take our seats at the table my dad placed under the oak in the backyard, make our plates, and begin eating and talking animatedly. I love having outdoor meals, the comforting familiarity at my old home, the flawless sunny day at the end of the summer, my mom bickering with my dad over the silliest things one can imagine, Jason's funny, sardonic, and narcissistic comments, Amelia laughter every now and then, and little Tina nesting on my lap while I eat. It is a quite pleasurable lunch with my family and friend, but somehow it doesn't feel quite complete, there is something missing. I imagine what, or rather who I'm missing.

"Everything was delicious, mom," I say satisfied, glancing at her from across the table. "And those steaks were just perfect, dad."

"Thanks, darling. I've been up since seven o'clock preparing this meal for you all," my mother says meekly.

"And we all appreciated it, my heart," my father replies.

He and Jason stay behind to clear up the backyard. Amelia helps me carry the empty dishes to the sink. I wash them clean and she dries. Mom stows the leftovers and soon enough, we all finish cleaning. Amelia and I spend a few more minutes enjoying their company before we freshen up, saying our farewells and getting back to the car.

The trip back to Shreveport is fairly quiet. Amelia and I stay silent most of the time, especially because she dozes off as soon as we hit the road. I take her directly to the airport, given that her flight leaves in less than two hours. We get there just in time for her to do the check in and we say our goodbyes.

"Thank you so much for coming, Amelia. I don't know what I would do without you," I utter meaningfully.

Amelia offers me her brightest smile, and, looking me straight in the eye, she says, "It's always a pleasure, my friend." She takes my hand in hers and goes on, "I want you to let yourself be happy, Sook. Don't let this irrational fear you have fettered to your heart prevent you from living, Sook. Promise me you're going to try with Eric, at your own pace, but that you're gonna open your heart again."

I gape at her for a moment, unable to speak. I clear my throat before protesting, "Don't you get it, Amelia? I'm not afraid of love per se. I'm terrified. I'm terrified of loving and losing the one I love again. I couldn't endure that, not for a second time..." I give tongue to my darkest fears for the first time; the inevitable tears pooling in my eyes.

"Oh, Sook, everybody dies eventually, honey," she begins kindly. "You and Bill _never_ had a chance to get to love each other. You love this idealistic vision you have of Bill, and that's because he died before you had the chance to actually love him. I know you think you'll never fall for someone like you fell for him and you probably won't, honey. Don't you see? Each love is different and special in its own way. You just have to open your heart and be brave." She says, offering me a small comforting smile.

I stare at her as the words sink in. I realize that Amelia has spoken the truth. Bill and I never had the chance to truthfully get to love one another. Although our love was pure and beautiful in a romantic way, it never developed into a real, intrinsic sentiment. It was withheld from reality through an idealist version of love, flourished by passion and tragedy.

The realization hits me like a heavy blow. Though it pains me, I can finally recognize that my love for Bill is only a sublime memory of what might had been, a wistful love beyond restrains that will be forever in my heart. And my fear of losing the ones I love is completely far-fetched, since death itself is unavoidable; a self-indulgent excuse I unconsciously use to avoid anymore heart-ache. _How silly of me._

I nod, acquiescent. "You're right," I speak at last, taking to heart the veracity of her words.

She pulls me in a reassuringly embrace. "I love you and I want you to be happy," she whispers at my ear.

"And I love you, Amelia," I answer, hugging her tight.

Straightening, she says with a light laugh, "I'd better go and take my plane. I don't want to have to crash at your apartment and hear all those _"Oh, Eric,"_ again." I blush ten shades of red baffled, looking at her wide-eyed. She just laughs, waving at me and walks away.

"Have a safe flight!" I bellow, finding my voice as she scuttles her way to the gate and waves at me once more, before disappearing through the aisle.

I drive back to my place, all the while thinking of Amelia's words. As much I love Bill's memory and always would, I have to take a chance and try to be happy with someone. If this someone is Eric or not, I don't know. What matters is that I will not live fearing the inexorable any longer.

I get to the apartment about six o'clock. As I let myself in and close the door behind me, I see Pam talking on the phone with a bored-to-death expression on her face. She notices me and hold up a finger to signal she'll be done in one minute. I nod, smiling to her. Not a second later, I glimpse a little blonde head jump off the couch and come springing in my direction. I look down and to my utter enchantment there she is, Annika, looking up at me with a big smile on her lips.

"Sookie!" she calls out, clearly pleased to see me as well. "You came. Aunt Pam said you were out."

I bend down to give her a hug. "Yes, sweetie, I was. But I'm glad I came back in time to see you."

"I made a drawing. Wanna see it?" she asks excitedly.

"Of course I wanna see it," I answer, standing up and taking her hand in mine. She leads me to the living room and tells me to sit by her side. I do as she asks and she shows me the drawing. It was pretty good for a 4-year-old. I could distinguish several people, a floating house, and a big tree.

"This is daddy," she points out the biggest human form in the center of the paper. _Of course._ I chuckle at her sharpness. "This one holding daddy's hand is me, this is you…"

"Me? Are you sure?" I blurt out extremely surprised. "I thought it was your Aunt Pam. But I can see that you are right, it's really me. Thanks for drawing me too, sweetie. I love it," I amend hastily, giving her a kiss on the cheek. I don't want her thinking I don't like her art. I'm simply stunned that she considered including me in a drawing of her family. And I was standing by her other side, holding her hand, like a motherly figure. That gives me something to think about.

"No, silly. Aunt Pam is here, see?" she shows Pam by Eric's side, eyeing me like I'm a bit stupid for my own good.

"Yeah, looks exactly like her. But what about the others? Who is this?" I ask pointing to the form next to Pam.

"It's my granny. She gave me the dollhouse, I played there today. And this one is my nanna."

"It's a very beautiful drawing, I really love it. Well done, Ann," I say proudly; she proffers me the sweetest of smiles. I beam back at her, captivated.

Pam closes her cell phone and comes to sit at the coffee table, right in front of us, "Hey, Sook. Glad to see you're already back. How was everything at home?" She greets me, while holding out her hand to take a look at Annika's drawing.

"Everything went great. You missed a really nice barbecue."

"Maybe next time…" she says, peering at me from the border of the paper. "Listen, could you do me a favor? I have to go out to resolve a problem and it's already six. Would you give Annika dinner while I'm out?"

"Sure, Pam, don't worry about that. I can cook a nice dinner for her. I was planning on making dinner for us anyway," I guarantee earnestly, shooting a wink to Annika. "Is everything okay, though?"

"It's only an unexpected nuisance." I nod. She continues: "In any case, if it takes more than I estimate, I'll call Eric and he'll come by to pick up Ann."

"Okay. Is there anything she doesn't eat or does she have any allergies you may want to tell me about?" I say, ignoring the whole Eric subject thing.

"She doesn't have any allergies, but she is a picky eater," Pam informs me as she bends over to give Annika a kiss on her temple. She takes her bag and soon after she leaves.

"Do you like cooking, Ann? Would you like helping me this evening?" I ask her animatedly, jumping off the couch.

She follows my steps, gazing at me, and solemn-faced says, "Yes. My daddy cooks very well. He lets me help him and says I'm a good cooker too." I gawk at her, wanting to squeeze her tight. _Oh my God, so cute._

"Oh, I'm glad you are helping me then," I say, grinning as we head to the kitchen.

I put on an apron and Annika say slightly pouting, "I want to use one of those too, Sookie."

"Sure, sweetie. I have one here for you too." I rummage around for my waist apron. I promptly find it and put it on her, tying the straps at her back like a strapless dress. I give it one turn and tie it again in a bow by her waist line. "There you go, yours in is even nicer than mine."

"Yours is nice too, Sookie, honest," she says mildly.

"Aww, thanks Ann." I give her a quick hug and set a chair for her to climb up on.

I wash my hands and take out all the ingredients for my Summer Veggie Crêpes. I prepare the filling while Annika spreads the ready-to-use crêpes over the already floured counter top. I spoon the filling in the center of the crêpe and she rolls them closed, apparently having fun with it. I top each crêpe with chive-cream sauce and serve with a tossed salad for me and chopped fruits for her. Soon enough we have our dinner all set.

"Your daddy is right, Ann. You're really a very good cooker, you know?" I tell her after my first bite; it tastes absolutely delicious.

"I told you," she answers, eating her dinner approvingly. "What is in these? I don't know, but I think I like it."

"Just some special ingredients I keep around here, like chicken, corn, ricotta cheese, green beans, and zucchini."

"Ugh!" Annika makes an ugly face. "I don't like beans and zucchini."

"Ah, you just said you liked it. I love beans and zucchini, they make me prettier," I confide, offering her my brightest smile.

"No, they don't," she retorts, with a hint of doubt in her sweet voice.

"Yes, they do. Look at my hair, it's long and shiny because I eat veggies and fruits every day."

"I like long hair… and yours is the same color as my daddy's," she says, pensive. I had never noticed that. _Geez, kids don't miss a beat._

"See? Your dad eats veggies too, that's why his hair is so beautiful," I remark sincerely. _Well, no need to fib here. He does have beautiful hair._ I sigh, suddenly letting my thoughts delve into Eric. His silky hair, his perfect mouth, his broad shoulders, his amazing abs, his butt… Oh my… his butt.

"What is the dessert, Sookie? I finished my dinner," Annika asks, pulling me out from my reverie.

"Hot in here, isn't?" I comment, fanning myself.

"I don't know," she says, eyeing me with a funny expression. "The dessert? I always have dessert after dinner."

"Oh, sorry, yes. Do you like peanut butter and jelly?"

"Yeah, I love it," she says, bouncing happily as she claps her hands together and beams at me.

I grin at her excitement, pleased to notice that she ate almost all the food in her plate. I grab the peanut butter and jelly and two spoons. I hand her a teaspoon and open both jars. I dunk my tablespoon in it and offer it to her.

"Straight from the jar?" she asks uncertain, her eyes wide staring at me.

"Oh, yeah. It's way more fun. And you deserve it. You ate all your veggies and fruits," I assure her with a wink.

We both dig into the peanut butter and jelly eagerly. Annika and I make quite a mess; we couldn't stop giggling as we toss dessert on each other's face. By the time we finish eating, we're both messy with sticky faces and hands. I lead her to the bathroom with certain difficultly, she keeps trying to escape my grasp, running away triumphantly, giggling. When I finally grab her and am able to take her to the bathroom, I opt for a shower instead of cleaning her face with a humid towel, like I did to mine. Given the condition she is in, a shower is definitely the best choice.

"That was fun," she tells me giggly.

"It really was, wasn't it?" I answer, grinning like I just turned 4 too.

I'm glad she had the apron on, otherwise her cute little dress would be all smeared. I unfasten the apron and take off her clothes, taking her straight into the shower. I start by washing her hair; she has such lovely, babyish, blonde hair. I give her my scented, colorful soaps to play with and she seems to like them a lot. We talk and play while I rinse the shampoo out of her hair and pass her some conditioner.

"…Debbie told me her mommy works and cooks dinner for her every night, then gives her shower and puts her in bed. She reads a story too." After a small silence, she continues, "Daddy says our family is different, without a mommy. But I would like to have a mommy. Can I choose my own mommy, Sookie?"

My heart sinks hearing Annika express her wish to have a momma. I hunker down on my haunches and look into her luminous blue eyes. I don't know if I could ever say the right thing to placate what must feel like a void to her. All I could do is try, "Oh, Ann, baby. It doesn't work that way. Your daddy is the one who chooses a momma for you and he'll do it when the time is right. He'll choose the perfect momma and I'm sure you'll love her as she'll love you." She eyes my face intently, I go on, "Until then, you have all those people you put in your drawing that loves you dearly, including me, sweetie."

She tilts her head a bit, like she's thinking over what I just said. She touches my cheek with her soapy, warm, little hand. "I'm gonna tell daddy to choose you then. I like you." She pauses, shakes her head, and then she corrects herself by adding in a very convinced manner, "No, I _love_ you, Sookie. And I want you to be my mommy."

I gasp, taken aback by this completely unforeseen confession. I stare at Annika, speechless for a moment. Then, before I can think of an answer, there is a knock on the door. I sigh, somewhat relieved. "One minute," I shout right away as I finish rinsing Ann's hair and little form. I set her on top of the toilet, gently toweling her dry, and brushing her hair. I couldn't stop thinking that perhaps salvation came in the form of this little Botticelli angel, her unexpected affection a solace to my wrenched heart, and from her father who possibly wants me, despite my emotional disability.

As we come out the bathroom, I stop in my tracks brusquely, taking in the spectacle in front of me. Eric is leaning against the counter nearby, arms folded across his chest. He has a satisfied smile playing around his mouth and a charming black eye, if that is possible. _Damn,_ _it sure is._ Given that a simple pair of jeans and a classic shirt looks incredible on him, anything is possible when it comes to this man.

"Daddy!" Annika cries gleefully, running to Eric's extended arms.

He swiftly picks her up into his embrace and gives her a peck on the cheek. "How is my girl doing?"

"I cooked dinner with Sookie, daddy. And we played with peanut butter and jelly and got dirty faces. She gave me shower too. She would be a good mommy," Annika tells him - anything but subtle.

"It seems like you had a lot fun then," he says, amused, not taking her bait. "Hi," he smiles, swinging his gaze to me.

"Hey," I say, smiling back at him, asking myself how he got in; _probably with Pam's key_.

"Did she give you too much trouble?" he asks, peering at me. I feel myself go irremediably red in the face, as I become aware of my current state. I'm barefoot, I still have my apron on, which is soaked, and my hair is falling in my face in a completely untidy mass. Without thinking twice, I strip off the apron and try to smooth my hair, most likely making it worse.

I smile sheepishly, conveying laconically, "No, not at all. We simply had dinner and Ann got messy as she said; I did too as you can see."

He smirks, glancing back at his daughter. "Why don't you go put your clothes on so we can head home, Ann?"

"Right now?" she asks, sticking out her lower lip.

"Yes, right now. Do you need help?"

"No, daddy. I can change by myself," she says, slightly insulted that he offered. I chuckle.

He set her down on the floor and she sashays to Pam's room after picking up her bag. I watch, amused.

The instant she shuts the door, he is on me. "I see Ann is putting you in the hot spot already," he says playfully, holding me in his arms, hugging me to him. His extraordinary blue eyes overpower me in their dazzling force. I involuntary wrap my arms to his shoulders and beam in breathless anticipation, our lips only inches apart from each other.

"Yeah, I believe she is," I say with a chuckle. He stares deeply into my eyes, the expression on his face intense, like he could truly see me through them, and I am starting to believe he could. He smoothes the hair away from my face, and kisses me full on the mouth. His skillful lips are nothing like I remember; their firm warmness feels a thousand times better darting against my own than my memory lead me to believe. I savor the gentle pleasure of his tongue slipping into my mouth, inviting me to taste him. I reach up on my tiptoes to cling to his neck. His tantalizing seize on my mouth grows more avid by the second; his lips taking absolute control over mine, moving shrewdly with uncontained passion. I revel in it, offering my mouth more fully to him.

He kisses me with such hunger that I feel myself go limp in his arms. His hands find my breasts, and stroke them with firm prowess, making me shiver with delight. He tears his lips away with a groan, suddenly hauling me up onto him. He lifts my legs in a swift movement, making me cross them above his hips tightly, while he presses my back against the wall. His mouth captures mine again in a hard, sizzling kiss. I run my hand through his sleek hair, pulling it hard as he rubs the bulge on his pants against my center, making both of us tremble with fleeting pleasure. I let out a moan, muffled by his mouth, before I draw away slowly, searching for air.

"We… need… to stop… Annika," I caution breathlessly, alarmed that she could be witnessing this whole scene. This could scar a child for life. He reluctantly set me down and surveys the room for his little girl.

"She isn't out yet," he protests, his voice hoarse and barely audible. I bite my lip, fighting the longing to jump him.

"Eric, she can come back any minute," I admonish, my own voice sounding raspier than normal.

"I'm ready, daddy," Annika calls out as she comes in. I remove myself from his embrace hurriedly, before she can spot us. I place myself strategically in front of him, to cover his enormous predicament.

Eric clears his throat, and tells her evenly, "Good. Say goodbye to Sookie, Ann. Don't forget to thank her for taking good care of you."

"Can I come back later to play with you again, Sookie?" she pleads, ignoring her father's orders, her eyes fixed on me.

"Of course, sweetie. You can come back here anytime," I say, bending down to fix the buttons on her knit swing jacket; she had missed a few holes. "There you go. You look absolutely stunning, Ann. The most beautiful little girl I ever saw." I remark, giving her a hug. She beams and hugs me back, giving me little kisses on the cheek.

"Um… we really have to go now, daddy?" She asks a bit sad, tugging at my hand as she turns her gaze to Eric.

"Yes, we do if you want me to read you a story tonight, Ann," he offers, raising his eyebrow to her.

"Fine."

"You can go ahead, little one. Mrs. Öberg is downstairs waiting for us. I'll meet you in a minute."

"Fine. Bye, Sook." She walks away discontented, thumping her feet to the floor.

"Bye, sweetie," I say as she slams the door shut.

"Where were we?" Eric inquires as he holds me into his arms once more, brushing his lips on mine.

"You should go, Eric," I utter, my voice sounding more hesitant than I would like to admit.

He kisses me lightly again, and says: "Only if you let me take you out on my next day off."

"Are you asking me on a date?" I ask surprised, narrowing my eyes at him, while giving him little smooches.

He grants me another kiss. "That is what it looks like, isn't it?" He strolls blindly aiming for the door, with me clinging to him.

"Things are happening so fast between us," I say, through a peck on his lips.

"Um hum," he mutters into my mouth.

"Let's just take it slow, okay?" I murmur on his.

"As you wish," Eric says teasingly, smacking his lips on mine repeatedly. "Date?" He eyes me, one brow quirked in an inquisitive manner.

"Maybe," I murmur against his mouth as I kiss him once more. "Yes," I amend with a fluttering kiss. "Possibly," I finish with another.

He laughs amused, glancing at me askance, "I guess I was under the impression you liked me, all these kisses... Perhaps I should keep looking for a –"

"No, I mean, yes. I like you. No need for looking," I cut him off, kissing him again. We kiss one more time before he turns to go home. "Bye, Eric."

"Bye, my dear," I lean on the door as I shut it slowly, a smile taking shape at the corner of my lips. "Shit, I forgot his sweater," I remember tardily. "I'll give it back to him on our date," I say to myself, feeling all too giddy.

I stay there for a moment, unmoving, dealing with a cacophony of mixed emotions. I had decided to give it a try. I owe this to myself. I would go out with Eric on a date and we could go from there, no pressure, no qualms intended. I could eventually liberate myself from the emotional burden, I already started. And though that are several things involved in this unlikely relationship, like his career and needs, my own career and needs, and little Ann who wants and desperately needs a momma, I find myself wanting to be there for her, for them. _I could at least try._ What I couldn't do was to surmount the fact that one day he would have to choose a momma for her, and the fortunate woman could not be me.

"Please, let it be me," I whisper, praying to life.

* * *

**A/N:** What is on your mind? I'd absolutely love to know.

Did I ever say how much faster reviews make me write? They really do. And there is an EPOV coming… :)


	12. Waiting For The Night To Fall

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm sorry this one took me so long. My muse just abandoned me as soon as I started it and I had to wait for her to return… I hope you enjoy it, all the same.

Big thanks to my lovely beta, **CassandraMello** and her magic skills! You rock, Cass!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I do love them and nobody can blame for that!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – ****Waiting For The Night To Fall**

**EPOV**

It's almost four in the morning and I finally get to rest for the first time since my shift began, the day before, at 8am. Having the next day off and a date with Sookie to look forward to is what's keeping me running at this moment. And though my pager may go off at any minute, any sleep is worth snatching. I'm coming to the end of a 12-day rotation, during which I have been on duty every day, including one 36-hour shift with no break. But that's all about to be over; in just four more hours, I can go home. That's the bright side. Well, not exactly, but you get the gist. On the not-so-bright side, I have to rest in one of those ridiculous bunk beds they have in the on-call room. I'm too big for these damn things. _Fucking dwarfs bunk beds._

As I lay here in the semi-darkness, the bed squeaking as it takes my weight, my feet dangling out of the mattress, my mind's eye brings forward every memory of her. There aren't many given that I met Sookie only twenty days ago; nevertheless, the thought of her continues to taunt and amaze me.

It has been almost two weeks since we last saw each other and I find myself missing her terribly, which is rather disturbing as far as I'm concerned. But disturbing or not, I miss her luscious, full lips molded perfectly to fit mine, her gorgeous, tanned legs wrapped around my hips possessively, her expressive blue eyes shaded with lust, her generous breasts stirring under my hands, her insanely alluring scent, and her dazzling smile... I miss all of her. For fuck's sake, I'm tired of sporting wood just from the thought of her at this point. No other woman has this effect on me; it's daunting and amazing at the same time. And for the first time in my life, I am at a loss when it comes to women.

I asked her on a date on that fatidic Sunday night. I couldn't control the desire that took hold of me to see her again. I didn't think of the implications a single date with her would entail at the time because there are implications, plenty of them. When I take a girl out my main purpose is get her under or on top of me; I'm not looking for a long-term relationship. But she isn't any girl. She's different. She's the one you take out on a date to start a relationship, not to fuck her senseless and never call again. That's what it meant when I asked her on a date, that I wanted to know her better, to start a relationship with her. A relationship? _Am I serious?_ Am I willing to have a real relationship with someone? _Not someone. Sookie. _Am I willing to have a relationship with Sookie? _I don't know._

I like my life the way it is. I have my residency in internal medicine that consumes my time immensely and a little girl to raise and care for; it's a struggle just to make time for her. That's why I am never tied down to any women more than for a couple of days; it saves me from a lot of headaches and emotional bonds. There is no one to bitch about my erratic work hours or depend on me for her sense of fulfillment in life. I can do whatever I want without having to consider anyone else, other than Ann. It took me a great deal of time and effort to find the right balance. I have created a somewhat lonesome but safe path in my life, which happens to be awfully convenient; it keeps Annika unscathed from deceitful aspirants looking to take up the role of mother and perfect wife, and things are just easier for me to deal with in general. Well, until Sookie came into my life and all my practicality and tried and true methods went to ground.

I suppose I have to take the risk eventually; I can't live this way forever. Annika wants a mom, no, she needs a mom. Although she's surrounded by people who love her, she needs someone she can respect, trust, and love like a mother, and I understand her need, I really do. But I also have to protect her from the Sophie Annes of the world; it's my job as a parent after all. _Fuck._ _Why does it have to be so hard_? There is so much pressure for me to handle it all alone and it is getting harder as time passes. Hell, I could use some real affection, companionship, and support in my life right now. I know I need it; everybody needs it. Why do I keep denying myself of those fundamental things? I'm not afraid of getting hurt; I'm no coward. Annika is four already; I can stop being overly cautious now, can't I?

"Grr, this is so frustrating," I grunt to myself.

I'm not one to sweat over the circumstances like this. I should listen to my guts and take this chance with Sookie. It's clear she is not a Sophie Anne by any means. Pam would know, and I have feelings for her, whatever they are. Furthermore, Ann is already very fond of Sookie and Sookie seems to reciprocate the feeling. But things can always go wrong. I need to be sure we're the real deal before involving my daughter in this. _Take things slow, she said._ That's exactly what I'm going to do.

I turn my head to look at the digital clock; it's almost five now and still, I didn't get any sleep. At least I wasn't requested downstairs, yet. The day after the party I was on-call as well and had been working for ten hours nonstop with fourteen more hours to go. I couldn't concentrate half of the time. I kept thinking of Sookie and making the most ludicrous mistakes over and over again. It was maddening and embarrassing. My attending gave me shit for my lack of attention and brain cells, twice. I mixed up two patients' charts, making the nurses really angry with me for quite some time. It wasn't like me to make mistakes, at least not those kinds of mistakes. I was losing my focus; all I could think of was her. By the time I went to have lunch, dinner, whatever you call it, I was crossed.

I was having my fifth cup of coffee of the day and eating a bland combination of allegedly healthy food at the hospital cafeteria, when Pam showed up, taking me completely by surprise.

"Oh, why – Hi, Pam," I greeted her stiffly, putting my meal on hold for the time being. _Great. Fucking great._

"Well, hello champ," she saluted as she took a seat at my table. Watching me warily and seeing my discontentment, she grinned, satisfied with herself.

I shot her an annoyed look. "What is it, Pam?" I inquired without preambles, knowing full well she was there to give me hell about last night.

"Why are you so moody? Problems in the white fairyland?" she questioned, sarcastically and added, "I just wanted to talk with my valiant brother, is that so strange?" feigning innocence.

"Couldn't you have called or something? I have patients to attend to." I didn't have any patients to attend. I was on my break, only due back at midnight. Either way, I wasn't in the mood to talk at that moment.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" she answered lazily, examining her nails briefly.

"What is this about? You should be watching Ann right now…" I remarked blankly, as she shifted her gaze to me, grinning. And then comprehension hit me. "Oh, I see… you can't help yourself, can you?"

"You can thank me later… How is your black eye?" she asked, sneering at me.

"Black," I retort blatantly, glaring at her.

"So I see," she remarked with a scornful grin. Leaning over the small table, she went on, "I have never seen you willing to come to blows for a girl or give a damn about any other girl, for that matter. She really got under your skin, didn't she?" she asked, holding my gaze in defiant mockery, daring me to say otherwise.

"I'm not one to abide violence against women, Pam," I quipped back, stonewalling the obvious.

"Right. And I turn into a wolf every full moon. Oh, Eric, you're an endless source of entertainment," Pam uttered joyously, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

While my dick didn't give a damn about anything and just wanted to have its way with her, my rational mind was in a constant duel with my natural instincts when it came to Sookie. There was something about her that made me lose my head and control. It wasn't like me to take part into a fight because of a girl I barely knew. I'm not the kind of guy who needs to throw punches indiscriminately to prove I have balls, but I couldn't merely watch that fucker act all possessive of Sookie, harming her like that and do nothing about it. I went blind with jealously - an emotion I had never been in contact with before - my blood boiled and my vision went red. Before I knew it, he was on me, and then he was on the floor.

I wanted to claim her at that moment and growl at anyone who dared to look at her twice, like I had won some sort of caveman scuffle. I stifled a chuckle at the memory. She awoke those irrational, primal needs within me. The urge to have her was eating me alive, like a fever, a gnawing yearning that never left me. The more I got close to her, the more I saw her, the more I wanted to make her mine. I had been attracted to many women before, but never like that, not like the way I felt attracted to Sookie. There was a disturbing increase of turmoil building inside me associated with craving her and not having her. If Pam hadn't interfered that night at her room, I don't know what I would have done. I thanked my sister on the drive home while she laughed, saying I looked plain right awful and, of course, hilarious in Sookie's Mickey Mouse T-shirt. I had to agree with her on that one.

"I'm positive you already know what happened between Sookie and I… So what do you truly want by coming here?" I asked directly, no reason to bullshit with Pam. She's too fucking smart for that.

"Aw, so impatient. I came by to let you know I left Ann with Sookie and she'll take _good_ care of her until you can pick her up," Pam informed me with a wink. "After the way you two hit it off last night, you should go easy on her if you don't want her to run away. Though she might run in your direction from the look on her face this morning…" she added idly, tipping back on her chair.

"Thanks for the advice, Pam. I'll keep that in mind," I answered scornfully, though that last part of her statement pleased me.

"Here, I made this for you, just in case," she replied, tossing me a set of keys, before she left with a wily grin on her face.

I had to think it was providence or Pam pulling the strings, probably a combination of both. I was glad I would get the chance to see Sookie again. I didn't know I would end up that glad though. That night I went after her once more - the way my body had wanted right from the beginning. I couldn't resist the appeal of her voluptuous curves so close to me, yet not close enough, anymore. And how right it was. If only I had time, I could have enjoyed the feeling of her soft, warm skin against mine longer. Her mouth saying she wanted to take things slow, though her body screamed the opposite. But I had to go, Annika was waiting for me and it was just wrong. _Hell, this woman is going to drive me insane, _I muse, realizing the unsettling truth with a smile threatening to creep on my lips regardless.

I shift on the bed restless, looking for a better position. It's five-forty-five now. My thoughts keep me awake, despite my weariness. It bugs me that she can infiltrate my head like this even when I'm physically drained. I close my eyes, trying to catch some sleep, the thoughts of Sookie slowly drift away to the back of my mind. The accumulated exhaustion of so many days on duty finally takes hold of me and I fall fast asleep. I'm only dimly aware at the time my beeper goes off and the phone rings in unison, rousing me from my stupor. I roll out of the bed and reach for the phone first, rubbing my eyes absently.

"I'm here," I answer the dreadful thing, my voice sounding gruff.

"Dr. Northman, we have two ambulances arriving and the intern on duty is really behind. Would you come down and help out?" a voice says on the other end of the phone.

I curse under my breath. "I'm on my way."

I put on my shoes and hurry down the hall to the elevators to receive the incoming ambulances on the ground floor. I push the button, impatiently running my hands through my hair, smoothing it the best I can while waiting for the damn thing to arrive. As I step in and push the button, I glance at my watch. I'm surprised to see I had been asleep for more than an hour without interruption. I step out the elevator and dash to the ambulance landing area; I could already hear the sound of the sirens getting nearer.

I rush to the one that is backing up toward the landing first. As the ambulance stops, I reach for the door and twist it open. The ambulance crew had been performing artificial respiration and cardiac compression on a red-haired man of about sixty. He wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped since they picked him up, about ten minutes ago, the crew informs me. I complete all the routine procedures and declare this a simple case of DOA – dead on arrival. I absolutely hate when this sort of thing happens on my watch, when I can't do anything for the patient other than pronounce him dead. It's a horrible helpless feeling, one I'm not used to yet. The other ambulance pulls in and I go straight to the door, swinging it open.

The second patient is a young man, in his early twenties, who had gotten stabbed in a gang fight. Oh, the types we get here in the ER late at night... the young ones who tend to be reckless and the old ones who tend to fall like ripe fruits, the ones who just want company, the drunken ones, and every so often the ill and the injured.

The patient has a superficial three-inch cut over his upper arm, a broken rib, and a few scattered bruises. Since he doesn't have a private physician or means to pay for one, he's admitted as a staff patient and I or one of the residents has to take responsibility for his treatment. I knew full well that I am the only one available. Everyone else on the night shift is tied up in cases at the moment. I examine and treat him thoroughly. By seven o'clock, his laceration is sutured, his bruises and broken rib are treated, he's medicated, and his discharge papers are signed.

"Dr. Northman, while you're here," Indira, one of the nurses, begins, fixing her big almond eyes on me, "would you mind taking a look at my ankle? I twisted it a couple hours ago and it's really bothering me now."

I frown, finding it odd. A sprained ankle is something she could have handled herself as a nurse, but then again, what difference does it make at this point, I'm already here."Sure. Let's see this ankle of yours," I utter resigned.

Indira points to an empty room where I could examine her. She's limping slightly, I notice, taciturn. I tell her to sit down and take off her shoe; she knows the procedure and does exactly as I say. I perch myself on a stool and examine her ankle, which is mildly swollen around the bone on the outside. She could have asked the intern on duty beforehand or any other resident prancing around the ER to take a look at her ankle. Why wait? But more important, why did she asked me? It doesn't make sense. _She surely isn't making this up_, I consider, starting to become wary. I ask her a few pertinent questions to determine if she has a sprain or a fracture.

"Oh, Dr. Northman, you have such a gentle, but firm touch. Oh, yeah, right there… it really hurts there," she informs me, moaning lightly as I apply pressure on her joint. I look sideways at her face and find her fiery gaze aimed at me._ Oh, that is what this is about._

I refrain from smirking. "It seems like a minor tearing of the lateral ligaments, but you should have an x-ray to make sure that it's nothing more serious," I recommend in a noncommittal sort of way, allowing her to go and take the x-ray.

Though Indira is a very attractive woman, and normally I wouldn't pass up a chance with her, I usually don't go out with coworkers. It's really not worth the headache. Nor do I have the desire to have any other women right now, I realize startled. Sookie got under my skin, after all.

Indira comes back twelve minutes later with her x-ray. I set it on the view box and search for broken bones or abnormalities. It's all normal. I give her a prescription for an anti-inflammatory and recommend the standard treatment: ice, rest, compression, and elevation.

"You shouldn't be walking too much. Try to rest your ankle, if it's possible working in the ER," I advise at last, shaking her hand and promptly heading for the door.

"Thank you, but I don't need to worry about that, my shift ends in a few," she states cheerfully, accompanying me. I turn my head to nod at her, the door hanging open in my hand. She surprises me by reaching out for my forearm, motioning for me to wait. "Dr. Northman, there is any way I could compensate you for your help? Would you let me cook you some breakfast? I live really close…"

I pay no heed to her attempt to seduce me. "Thank you, Indira. But that's not necessary."

"But I insist. I took you out of bed after all," she intones charmingly, smiling at me.

"If you insist… I'd be very grateful if you called someone else next time," I retort impassively.

Indira gapes at me, visibly dumbfounded. "Oh… Oh. Anything else?" she snaps, unhappy with my answer.

"No, that would be all. Thank you," I say as walk out towards the nurses' station.

I'm completely worn out and eager to go home by now. I don't want to stay another minute past my due time like every other day. Unfortunately, I still have some paper work to do before leaving. I get on it right way and finish it fairly quickly. I meet with Chow next – the intern who would take the day shift – so I can brief him. He asks me about the rolling bet when we're done.

"Nobody hit the jackpot yet, man," I let him know, shaking my head in entertained disbelief.

My black eye and fellow bruises were the subject of the past weeks at the hospital. One of my colleagues even started a bet with some of the others interns and residents. They each put a bit of money in a pool, with all the money going to the one who guessed how I got a black eye and a brow cut over that weekend. The bet grew, and in time, even the attending physicians and nurses were participating. There were all kinds of ludicrous bets, like: I had joined a fight club, got hit with a baseball bat by an angry ex-lover, got hit with a baseball bat by an angry husband, got hit by a ball in a baseball game, was in a car accident, a bike accident, even a roller-skate accident was in the bets list. Chow bet I got the bruises in a soccer match, since he knows I enjoy playing every so often.

I don't give a shit about what they think happened to me, but it has been a source of amusement for all of us during these past couple weeks; the damn thing is still running since not a soul guessed the right answer yet. I suppose they must consider me as an overly big and strong guy that doesn't get beat easily, given that none of them could take me in a fight. And their reasoning is fairly correct; I'm no easy bait. That douchebag just got lucky, with that fag ring of his. Rasul told me later that I knocked him out good. Rasul can't put his own money in the bet, but he's having fun being the judge of it.

"Oh come on, Northman. You could tip me off, no one would know… Am I at least on the right path?" Chow pleads furtively. I know he needs the money; he's always taking extra shifts in the hospital. Unlike me, Chow still owes a good amount of money from his medical-school days. My father left me a rather munificent inheritance when he passed away, which I used to pay for med school and to provide for my daughter, until I started to make my own money.

"No, you're way off the mark, Chow," I give him a hint, the most I could do to help him in those circumstances. I smile and surreptitiously return to my notes. He nods at me gratefully and slinks off to the locker room.

I, on the other hand, leave the hospital facilities, stepping out into the morning air. It's a beautiful day, the sky is clear and there are birds – mostly doves – everywhere. I find myself eagerly waiting for the night to fall as I walk to my car and head back home. It's a quick ride, less than fifteen minutes from the university medical center to my house. As I arrive home, a little past eight, I scurry up the stairs, going straight to my room. Mrs. Öberg had already taken Annika to preschool; therefore I'd have all morning to rest without disturbances. I take a quick shower, put some lounge pants on and slide between the cool, silky sheets. Soon enough, I'm sound asleep.

I wake up feeling slightly better. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I massage my temples, willing a headache to not surface. I push myself to my feet and go splash some water in my face. I glance at the digital clock on my nightstand on the way back and notice it's three-thirty in the afternoon. _My baby girl is already home, _I ponder with a smile. I put on a T-shirt and sprint down the stairs.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Annika shouts as she runs to me.

I take her in my arms and give her a kiss on the forehead. "Daddy missed his baby girl!"

"I'm a big girl, daddy," she retorts with a sweet, indignant tone. "I missed you too. Were you helping and taking care of people all this time?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I have been doing, but we had dinner a couple days ago, remember?" I answer amused, as I walk towards the kitchen.

"That's so long ago, daddy," she informs me with grin, wrinkling her little nose.

"If you think so…" I reply with a smile.

"Let's play hide-and-seek, daddy. I love to play hide-and-seek with you!"

"I'll play with you after I put something in my stomach, okay? It gives you time to think of places to hide."

After a little reluctance, she agrees with my offer. I put her down and look for something to eat in the refrigerator. I find some leftovers and set up a plate for myself. I finish eating my meal pretty damn quickly; I was famished by then. I couldn't even remember the last time I ate some shit at the hospital cafeteria. In fairness, I could have eaten when I got home early this morning but I was so exhausted, that I just wanted to crawl into bed at that time.

"Okay, Ann, let's play already!" I exclaim, somewhat recharged.

I close my eyes and start to count to 20. I can hear Ann giggling as she trails off to her hiding place. "Ready or not here I come," I call out.

I don't find Ann in the first round; she reaches the home base first. But during the next one, I catch her as well as for the others after that. She keeps finding me every single time she's "it". Although saying that a 6'4'' guy playing hide-and-seek doesn't stand a chance would be an understatement, ultimately she deserves the credit. Even so, I always suspected that's why she loves this game so much. We play together for good while, with Mrs. Öberg participating in the games as well. When we're both tired, Ann and I snuggle on the couch to watch "Finding Nemo" for the thousandth time, as Mrs. Öberg prepares Annika's dinner.

"Dinner is ready, little Annika," Mrs. Öberg calls out from the kitchen.

"Come on, Ann. We can finish it later," I say, hitting pause. I climb off the couch and hold my hand out to her.

She jumps to her feet, grabs my hand and answers speaking whale, "I ammm coooomiiing, naaannaaa…" I chuckle delighted.

I walk Ann to the kitchen and leave her there with her nanna to have dinner. She asks me to stay and have dinner with her, but I patiently explain to her I can't, that I have an appointment later on. She grudgingly understands, making me promise I'll read her a story before I leave. I wish I could spend more time with my daughter, though I still have to shower before my date with Sookie and I don't want to be late for our first real date.

I called her this week, when I had a few minutes free during one of my day shifts, to set up the details of our date. I didn't have much time to talk so we just agreed I'd pick her up at eight-thirty and take her out to a late dinner. I also planned a small surprise that I think she might like, but she knows nothing about it. She seemed fairly excited over the phone. Although we decided we'd take things slow, I am antsy and eager to see her, to have her in my arms, and to feel her bare skin against mine; my pants already getting tight, as if I was a horny teenager on his very first date. _Control yourself, Northman. Control yourself._

I take a much needed second shower, washing my hair and shaving this time. I put on a pair of black dress pants and basic black leather loafers. I try a white and gray pinstripe shirt, but am not certain. I try a white one, a light blue dress shirt that intensify my eyes, and a charcoal one. Nothing seems good enough. I want to look refined but not like I tried too hard.

I snort. "Look at you, Northman. All worked up over a woman," I utter, looking myself at the mirror.

"Who are you talking to, daddy?" Ann asks, entering my room with her teddy bear, Lola, by her side.

"No one, sweetie. No one. How was dinner? You ate everything?"

"Yeah, I ate all my veggies," she says as she climbs up on my bed, staring at me curiously. "What are you doing, daddy?"

"Choosing a shirt… What do you think of this one?" I ask undecided, between a white dress shirt and a navy blue one.

"I don't know, daddy... I like the pink one better!" she tells me unsure, pointing to the pale pink shirt in my closet.

I laugh, not surprised by her choice; Annika loves pink. I try on a few more and end up choosing the white dress shirt with a black blazer on top, no tie. I put my daughter on her bed, making sure she brushed her teeth and read her the story. By the time I leave home, Annika is deep in sleep. I arrive at Sookie and Pam's place fifteen minutes later. I ring the bell, feeling startlingly anxious.

The door opens, revealing her flushed and curvaceous figure in an absolutely stunning dress. I'm instantly blown away by her beauty. She looks mouthwatering exquisite.

"Oh my…" is all I'm able to say. _I want her. Mine._ No other thought is possible when I am around her.

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted this chapter to be more like a day in Eric's life and for all of you to know what it's going on in his mind. Let me know what your thoughts are on this one! I'd absolutely love that!

Next chapter is the big date! *grins*

P.S. My classes started this week, so I might not be able to update as soon as I'd like, but I'll try my best and make it work. Promise! :)


	13. One Night In The Name Of Love

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I guess college really gets in the way. Sookie would know… Are you all anxious to read about their date? Ah, is that a yes? *giggles*

My heartfelt thanks to **CassandraMello**, my incredible beta and to every single one of you who read this story, especially the ones who left me reviews, PM's, alerts… You guys rock! Thank you!

Any remaining mistakes are all mine!

Enough with the rambling, the show must go on, right? Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13 – ****One Night In The Name Of Love**

**SPOV**

"Oh, yeah! I think this is the one!" Pam tells me excitedly, showing me one of the three dresses I own that isn't a summer dress. "It's sexy, yet comfortable, absolutely appropriate for this date. And red is Eric's favorite color."

"You know where he's taking me, don't you?" I pry, eyeing her with intense suspicion.

Pam cautiously averts my gaze. "No, I don't. But I have a faint idea of what could it be…" she alludes mischievously.

Pam is definitely up to something. She probably set the whole date up for Eric, given that he couldn't possibly have time to prepare anything himself this week, could he? He was extremely busy in the hospital; we had merely talked once on the phone over the week. _Oh, dear Lord, I miss him dearly._ I never thought I'd miss him this way so soon; we met a few days ago. I wasn't supposed to feel like this yet, mainly because I didn't have the time to. This past week was particularly strenuous for me. I realize just how challenging college could be: professors with very distinctive conceptions of what good architecture is, which is very confusing, huge workloads, short deadlines, and sleep deprivation, among others.

"I'm gonna try it on," I tell her, taking the dress from her outstretched hand.

I pick a sexy, black lacy underwear set, as an extra boost to my self-confidence and in case a special somebody sees it. Not that I'm planning on it, of course. I head to the bathroom to change, since Pam took hold of my bedroom for an indefinite amount of time. I already showered, fixed my hair into loose flowing waves, and did my makeup; I went for a light touch of color on my cheeks, smoky eyes – thanks to Pam – and lip gloss. I take off my robe, put on my lingerie, and the dress she chose. I march to Pam's bedroom to look at myself in the full-length mirror she had recently installed there.

"She is right, this is exactly what the doctor ordered," I say to myself, giggling. It's a beautiful halter dress with a deep red top and a crossover v-neckline that reveals just the right amount of cleavage without being vulgar, a black tie attached to the empire waist that falls to the side and a black pleated skirt that flares gently wider toward the bottom; the hemline falling slightly below to mid thigh. I give one last approvingly look and walk back to my room.

"Ahem," I make a sound to attract Pam's attention.

She turns around to look at me and nearly squeaks in enthusiasm. "Yes! I knew it! It's perfect! Now the accessories," she intones appreciatively as she delves into my wardrobe all over again, throwing my things on the floor as she discards them. "This is crap, crap, all crap… No can do. Another crap shoe…"

"What the h… You know you are gonna put it all back, right?"

"You need to buy new, uh, everything Sookie. I'm losing my hope over here…" Pam informs me, searching more avidly for God knows what. I could actually agree with her on that one.

"Oh this is it, I found it! These shiny black Mary Jane'spumps and this black leather clutch bag will totally do the trick," she conveys, seeming overly glad, especially for someone as composed as Pam.

"Geez, Pam, calm down. It's just a date," I mock her, rolling my eyes for extra effect. "I should be the squirmy one here."

She sneers, handing me her findings. "Of course, Sookie. Now, put this on and let me see the final result."

I comply with her request, knowing full well it's a good choice, probably the best. Though I could have chosen it myself, I'm not saying a word. She seems so pleased to be helping me that I really don't want to spoil it. "Gorgeous!" Pam exclaims with a wink as I give myself an once-over in the mirror.

"Thanks!" I say, offering a broad smile to my one-of-a-kind roommate. I apply a bit of perfume and move some essentials to the clutch bag Pam picked for me. As I declare myself ready, the doorbell peals loudly, making both of us shriek excitedly like middle schoolers; my stomach flipping in sheer anticipation.

"Have a fucking blast, Sook," Pam says enthusiastically. I glance at her wide-eyed. "Oh, come on! Loosen up just for one night, would ya? In the name of love?" she begs, waggling her brows to me.

"Ah… See you later, Pam," I offer, taking my bag hastily and going for the door.

I yank it open and gape at the sight of Eric. It's one hell of a sight. He looks incredible in his dark suit, his nicely tousled hair falling naturally around his face, like the most perfect frame one can have. The first two buttons of his shirt are casually undone, showing off a wee bit of his marvelous chest; I can't help but notice the blonde hair exposed there.

"Oh my…" I think I hear him saying. _Oh my, indeed._ "You are a vision," he supplies. My jaw must have hit the floor while ogling him somewhere between those lines.

After struggling for quite a bit I regain my composure, giggling at his reaction, or should I say mine? "Hi,"

"Hi! I think you just took my breath away," he utters with a seductive smile and a wink as he hold out his hand for me.

"I could say the same thing about you," I reply, taking his hand in mine; his smile widens. He pulls me close swiftly, brushing his lips to my cheeks. I use the opportunity to relish in his scent. _God, he smells divine. _He breathes into my neck and I let out a contented sigh. I beam inwardly at the feel of him against my skin. I feel a strange, warm sense of completeness when he holds me in his embrace, like I was missing a vital limb and wasn't aware of it until then. I sigh soulfully. He reaches for my face with his other hand, turning me slightly to look at him in the eyes. My gaze locks with his luminous blue one and our lips touch lightly a few times.

"Perfect," he whispers, brushing his lips to mine one last time, before reluctantly drawing himself away. I gawk at him with an embarrassing goofy expression for a bit longer, until he squeezes my hand and chuckles, waking me from my reverie. "Let's go, my dear. I have a surprise waiting for you."

"A surprise, Eric? Oh, you shouldn't have to worry about that, I'm happy just to be with you," my mouth gives away before my brain could catch up. _Damn. Get a grip, would you, Sookie?_

"I'm glad to hear that," he tells me with a smirk. "However, I think I have to bring my A game, if I want to win a second date with someone as stunning as you."

I blush, embarrassingly pleased, and turn my back to him to conceal the shit-eating grin that crept onto my lips, closing the door as the ideal cover act. I'm happy to know he's already thinking of a second date, because I as sure as hell am. "Let's see what your chances are, then," I say playfully, turning to face him once more.

We stroll down the stairs hand in hand, smiling to each other every five seconds. I feel so incredibly silly and happy when I'm with Eric that I have to keep suppressing the school-girl giggles that threaten to escape my throat constantly. He leads me to his car, a silver Audi A6 that fits him perfectly. He opens the door for me and I slide in satisfied. I'm dying to know where he's taking me, but he gives nothing away when I ask. Slowly I come to believe we're leaving town and the notion leaves me even more puzzled. I also notice he tends to race more than I would think is safe, which adds to my anxious state of mind.

"Could you slow down a bit, Eric?" I ask, eyeing him meaningfully.

He immediately complies, decelerating considerably. "How was your week?" he asks, glancing at me, smiling with interest.

"It was good, quite uneventful," I say casually. I guess saying _"I missed you so much, baby,"_ and _"I dreamed of you almost every night,"_ wouldn't be appropriate, would it? And informing him that I cut my finger chopping carrots a few days ago while thinking of him, and thought it was unfortunate that it wasn't serious enough to justify a trip to the nearby hospital, wouldn't be considered wise, would it? Don't think so. Instead, I offer him a glimpse of my sane side. "College has been very intensive and demanding. It often requires many hours of late-night effort, but I'm really enjoying it so far," I say and continue to ramble animated. "I have this openly gay professor, which is very uncommon in the academics field, who is fabulous and extremely intelligent. He gives the most fun classes I ever had, the kind you laugh until you almost wet your pants; it's crazy fun. Mr. Reynolds is very well known and respected in campus and is definitely one of my favorite professors by now."

Eric glances at me a few times visibly amused while I prattle. "I find your passion for architecture very enticing, Sookie. And the flamboyant professor classes appear to have a rather interesting effect on you. I'll make sure to cause a similar one myself, in another manner, evidently," he tells me, leering.

I blush furiously at the obvious innuendo. "You keep trying, buster."

"I certainly will," he replies wistfully.

I laugh in spite of myself. I opt for an anything-but-subtle change in the subject, as I gather my surroundings. "Are we close yet? I'm an awfully curious person, Eric. I find it excruciating not to know things, to be left in the dark..."

His amazing laugh reverberates through the car._ I love this sound._ "Relax, woman. We're almost there," he informs me amid small laughs.

I snort thwarted, crossing my arms under my chest. "Relax, my ass. I hate surprises," I grumble to myself.

"I heard that," he states mockingly. "I'm sure you'll change your mind when you see it."

"Fine," I say, raising my hands in fake surrender. He chuckles. "So how was your week? Your eye seems much better!" I remark somewhat resigned, bending over him a bit to take a closer look. The discoloration is almost imperceptible and the cut above his brow merely a thin red line. He glances at me sideways, a smirk taking form on the corner of his lips. I suppress the desire to touch his face, by leaning back in my seat and resting my folded hands securely in my lap.

"It was an especially hard one for me," he quips with a full smirk, his eyes surveying my body provocatively. I refuse to assess the meaning behind his words; he's having too much fun teasing me, although a chuckle might have escaped my mouth somehow. I am human after all. "The most interesting occurrence this week was a pool on how I got a black eye my colleagues organized at the hospital. No one has guessed it correctly yet," he tells me, smiling. "It took on a life of its own and now there is some serious money involved."

"Oh my God, you have got to be kidding me! They set up a pool over your bruises?! For real?" I inquire in clear disbelief.

He nods. "That's right. It has been the ultimate source of entertainment for all of us there," he affirms with a shrug. I roar with laughter as he tells me the most preposterous bets people made for his black eye. When he finishes, I'm teary-eyed and my belly hurts, no wet pants, though. I don't even notice the car had stopped, until he announces we have reached our destination. He quickly gets out of the car and walks to my side, hanging the door open for me.

I take in the ambiance bewildered. "Where are we?" I ask, curious, clasping his waiting hand on mine. The smell of freshly mowed grass and humid earth hits me the second I step out of the car. I look around delighted, relishing in the unmistakable scent of the outdoors, memories of my childhood wafting in the air right alongside. _He definitely brought me to a farm of some sort_, I attest baffled. He had parked in front of an impressive farmhouse, its grandiosity and beauty making me feel tiny all of sudden. In the vicinity of the main house are a stable, a red barn, and other farm buildings; I couldn't recognize its service. It could be a secluded high-end restaurant, for all I know, though I don't see any signs.

"We're in a farm 18 miles away from Shreveport," Eric states the obvious, titling his head to the man in western regalia coming in our direction with a stunning, black horse trailing by his side.

"Really? Oh shoot! It's a shame I forgot my whip at home," I retort, rolling my eyes. Eric lowers his gaze back at me and shakes his head, chuckling lightly.

"Night, Mr. Northman. Miss," the middle-age man greets us, tipping his cowboy hat and nodding respectfully. "It's good to see you here after so long, sir," he drawls smiling sincerely.

"Good night, Farrell," Eric replies politely.

"Night," I say, nodding and smiling at him a bit self-conscious. I still have no idea what the hell we are doing at a farm.

"I thought you'd like to see the Dark Prince," Mr. Farrell asserts as he pats the horse back vigorously. The Dark Prince snorts and stomps violently trying to break free from his grip. Eric immediately steps in front of me, shielding me from the stallion's rant with his impressive figure. I find myself both giddy and annoyed by his protective instincts towards me, yet again. I decide to file it away for later thinking.

Farrell struggles to control the wild animal, making Eric take charge of the situation himself. He strolls in their direction as my heart pounds in apprehension. Showing off his raised hands in deliberate wariness, he comes within reach to caress its long, thick neck. "Shush… Easy, easy, Count," he speaks softly, calming the aggressive animal with remarkable dexterity.

"The Dark Prince? Count?" I inquire puzzled, my voice sounding faintly shaken.

"I named him after Count Dracula, the Prince of Darkness, as the pure Romanian stallion he is," he informs me. I relax seeing he has the horse under control. "Plus, I think it matches his persona," he adds with a grin.

"It sure does," I concur, chuckling at Eric's sharp sense of humor. He never ceases to surprise me just by being himself.

_But w__hy on Earth would he bring me to a farm at night?_ I ponder distracted as the two men and horse chitchat. _I have no idea._ Though it seems a rather odd choice for a date, I'm not nervous or averted to it. Strangely I have a good feeling about this._ Perhaps he wants to take part in a night hunt or engage in some sort of rural practice, like milking a cow or a horseback ride?_ I surmise with a giggle. This surely isn't taking shape of the typical first date canned formula, but then again we aren't a typical couple. Everything sort of fell differently between us. Hence, it's more than natural that our real first date be nothing but ordinary.

They exchange a few more words before Mr. Farrell retreats with Dracula for the evening. "So what are we doing here, Eric? I take it this farm is yours?" I inquire the minute we are left alone.

"This parcel of land has been in my family since my early years. It was a very well-know stud farm back when my father was alive, the apple of his eyes to tell the truth. Unfortunately, it has been neglected ever since his passing; its name losing meaning as the horses were sold in auctions. The Dark Prince is one of the few that lasted. I don't come here as often as I would like anymore," he conveys abstractedly, gazing the property ahead of us. "I brought you here tonight because this is one of my favorite places in the world and was perfect for what I had in mind," he tells me with a genuine smile, his eyes coming to rest on me once more.

I smile back, tugging at his hand, silently thanking him for sharing this place with me. "And what would that be?"

"Do you trust me?" he asks earnestly.

"Y-yes!" I stammer slightly. Although I do trust him, I wasn't exactly expecting that type of question. "Yes, I trust you, Eric," I declare with more certainty.

He smiles contentedly. "Could you close your eyes for me then? No peeking, I'll guide you."

I do as he tells me and follow him carefully through the gravel path, without peeking, not even once. Okay. Fine. I sneak a quick look once, but that is it. I swear. He stops several steps later and makes me turn on my heels. I comply readily, the anxiousness and curiosity building up in my stomach. I distinguish the creaking sound of rusty doors been opened and something else I can't quite place. _Violins?_ We walk inside and soon we're slowly working our way up a set of stairs, my curiosity growing with each step. Eric holds my hand securely through the entire course. I'm in an almost frenzied pitch of anxiety when he pauses abruptly, making a rather alarming hissing sound. I jerk with the unexpected motion. I don't know what to think of this. _What was that about?_ He lets out a thunderous laugh then, his whole body trembling with mirth. "Eric? What is it?" I ask uncertain, tightening my grip on his hand.

"I think we just got Pam'd," he breathes out amused, swiftly turning to wrap my body in his arms from behind after his humorous outburst. "Open your eyes, Sookie," he whispers softly in my ear.

Shivering slightly under his breath, I open my eyes. _What the f…_ I gasp awestruck. "Oh my God, Eric. Pam did this? I…" I marvel transfixed at the view. My gaze wanders over to the room, absorbing everything with unrestrained eagerness. I gather that he had escorted me into the wooden barn, and then to the loft, an upper-level balcony, which has now an almost burlesque atmosphere to it. It's like I got swept straight into the red room on the Elephant of Moulin Rouge.

The loft is dimly lit by a row of flickering candle lanterns and a spectacular full moon, casting soothing rays of light across the room. Red and golden yellow roses, honeysuckles, and jasmine are strategically set in little arrangements, their lovely scent filling the air. Several cushions and pillows are thoughtfully tossed over a cozy rug on the floor, in the most opulent shades of red and golden extravaganza, creating an upholstered romantic nestling area. I spot a small trolley laid out with a dainty picnic basket, a bucket of Champagne on ice, and a couple of glass flutes. Next to the large window, there is a vintage looking telescope and a fluffy blanket hanging at hand. I could also hear slow violin music on the background. Every single detail seems to have been carefully thought out and especially made for us, or rather me.

I am touched.

After a self inflicting moment of utter amazement, I stir back to life with Eric spinning me into his embrace. "Do you like it?" he asks, looking me in the eye expectantly.

Did I like it? I couldn't find in my heart the precise words that would express how much I had liked it. Pam did the unthinkable with this old barn. It's just a bit over the top. Okay, it's way over the top. Even so, no one ever did something so incredibly special for me to this day. Ever. I _was_ touched. And Eric… Oh Lord, Eric is the reason I'm here in the first place. He's as responsible as Pam for this speckle of fantasy.

"Oh, Eric, I… Thank you, it's magical…" I gush as I lift my hands to his face and press my lips to his with gentle strength, pouring all the emotions I couldn't voice into the kiss. I need him to know precisely how much I loved it, how important he made me feel, how utterly happy I am when he's near me, how much I missed him while we were apart, and how much I want him. I kiss him with abandon, with a feral passion I couldn't measure or explain. I kiss him until my lips are sore and I am out of breath. He matches my kiss with one of his own - a long, passionate, smoldering kiss.

We draw apart a few minutes later, both panting heavily. "I will take that as a yes," Eric says with a smirk, trying to catch his breath.

"You better," I answer, feeling lightheaded. "When did you and Pam set up all of this?" I digress hastily, taking a step away from him in a feeble attempt to soothe my hormones.

"This is mostly Pam's doing, I merely determined the location and other small details," he states sincerely. "I had no idea the final result would be this though," he adds, assessing the craftily decked space. I gather from the look on his face that he is as amazed as I am.

**EPOV**

_What the fuck was she thinking? _I ask myself in a shocked I asked Pam where I should take Sookie – a venue she'd feel comfortable and surely enjoy – my devious sister recommended a different set from the dinner-and-a-movie sort of date. "It's so been there, done that, one more and I'll throw up," she scorned. Somewhere unusual, but known and precious for me, she would say. I instantly thought of the outdoors, specifically our family farm; I had the best summers of my childhood running and riding the Dark Prince within this grazing land and I hadn't set foot in here for months. It seemed like a nice prospect. Pam was more than excited about the idea and assured me she'd have everything prepared for tonight. The only thing she needed from me was my credit card.

I wasn't even aware of the actual conditions of the barn prior to this moment; I suggested a moonlight picnic on the field, close to the lake, not in the old red barn. Though Pam thought it was a neat idea, it's early fall and the night air can be a little too chilly out there. She thought we could use some shelter and she was right. It must have been a hell of a job to clean this place and make it look this way, although I'm sure she didn't do it alone. She probably hired an entire squad to set this up. I'll know when I get the bill. _Damn, it really does look impressive_, I muse, my eyes resting on the fanciful scenery, like it came out of a movie or something.

I didn't know she'd turn the place into a love shack in no more than one day, though. Yeah, it's beautiful, romantic, and shit, but it's too much for a first date, isn't it? Sookie could get the wrong idea about me and deem me as an incorrigible romantic, which I most certainly am not, or that I did all this just to get into her pants. _And what's wrong with that last reasoning, again?_ Absolutely nothing. It's the truth. _But plain honesty might scare her off._ I don't give a fuck if she thinks I'm a sappy douche or a horny bastard as long as it makes her happy and willing to kiss me like that again. That was one hell of a kiss.

"You must be hungry," I say when I regain better control over my body, walking her to the cushioned space on the floor.

"I am now," she says as she leans on my right hand for support and kicks off her shoes leisurely. She lets go of me, a small smile playing on her lips, and positions herself gracefully between the opulent cushions, crossing her gorgeous legs just in the right way. Her gaze locked with mine the entire time. _Fuck. She is so fucking sexy._

I groan, instantly turned on. "We do have to take care of that now, don't we?" I remark with my best leer, my voice sounding raspier. "Let me see what we have here," I add, summoning all of my willpower to not take her just now. _When did it get so damn hot in here?_

Instead, I strip off my suit jacket, hanging it away, and pull my shirt out of my pants. I grab the ridiculously large picnic basket and am glad to find some real treats in there: a bottle of red wine, glasses, cheese, a freshly baked loaf of bread, fruits, and chocolate dessert on one side. Some sort of pâté, dressings, thin slices of prosciutto and parma ham, sliced sausage, prawns, smoked salmon, anchovy fillets, and more on the other side. I hand it to Sookie and she arranges it all on a big plate as I make myself comfortable by her side and pour us some wine; the champagne would have to wait.

"Umm… absolutely delicious," she says, closing her eyes and moaning softly, causing me to strain a little in my seat. "You have to taste this," she concludes, scooting closer to me.

I watch marveled as she wraps a thin slice of prosciutto ham in a fig parcel, drizzles it with the dressing, and feeds me with her bare fingers while looking me straight in the eye. I munch it slowing, completely hypnotized by her. I savor the exotic combination in my mouth, licking my lips in a newfound hunger. I grab her hand before she'd have the chance to retrieve it and lick each one of her fingers thoroughly._ Delicious, indeed_. I use my other hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, letting my fingers linger on her face. She smiles at me and it's all I need. I slide my hand to the back of her neck and pull her close, to kiss her sensuous, full lips. Our mouths part and soon enough, we're devouring each other with growing yearn.

I can't bring myself to let go of her. Only the need to breathe prevents me from drowning on her sweet lips a little longer. We draw away from each other barely managing to catch our breaths. We continue to kiss, flirt, and talk through the whole dinner, leisurely feeding each other. The food is actually very taste and propitious for eating with our fingers. Sookie seems to enjoy it immensely, almost as much as I am; we decide to save some of it for later. I lie down on the pillows and pull her close to me. We stay there cuddling; I run my fingers through her soft hair as she absently plays with the collar of my shirt, and chest hair, unaware of the effect she's having on me. We talk about ourselves and admire the vista through the large window before us. By then, the moon had been lifted up high into the dark night sky, its glow dancing above us. Through the window, you could see the clear night sky, the field, and the lake. It's truly a stunning view. One I would only like to share with Sookie from now on, I acknowledge startled.

We stargaze together and end up have a lot of fun with it, neither of us could recognize a star by its name correctly for all we are worth. She'd say it is Pisces and I Pegasus, but it is probably Cassiopeia or any other constellation. We find the middle ground in making out.

"I believe we should disagree more if this is the end result," I say, brushing my lips to hers a couple more times. Her body feels so warm, smooth, and soft under mine. I feel completely at ease with her, as if we have known each other for years. It's both a weird and wonderful sensation.

"I love to disagree with you," she replies, smiling broadly, rendering me a sweet kiss. "Thank you, Eric," she says earnestly.

"For what, my dear?" I murmur against her lips.

She pulls away, her eyes smiling warmly at me. "For the best date ever," she confides, her voice dropping to nothing but a whisper, as she buries her flushed face in the crook of my neck, her mouth hovering just above my ear. I shudder as she kisses her way down to my collarbone, her hands swiftly unbuttoning my shirt. A rough sound of surprise and satisfaction escapes my throat. I can't take it anymore. I've never felt so damn hungry in my life, I need to have her. I need to make her mine. _Mine._ I roll over on top of her. She moans softly, drawing her arms around my neck as our lips find one another. Our kiss deepens as my tongue penetrates her sweet mouth, her tongue joining mine with ponderous want.

Reveling in her warmth, I slide one hand down to her body, and sense goose bumps rising on her flesh, while the other greedily fondles the voluptuous sway of her breasts. I slip my hand beneath her dress, caressing her silky thighs with gentle strength. Moving slowly to her inner thigh, I find just what I am looking for: her underwear; it is coated in the glorious wetness of her arousal. She gasps into my mouth, breaking the kiss, when I graze the lacy fabric of her panties. Lifting my head, I search for her gaze. Her misty, blue eyes meet mine, and I am satisfied by what I see there.

"Keep trying, you said?" I tease in a low, guttural voice, a smug smile playing on my lips.

* * *

**A/N:** *blushes*

Ahem… So, what did you think of the first part of their date? Yes, it's just the first part my lovelies! Let me hear your thoughts! :)


	14. Only When I Lose Myself

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking this freaking long to update. Real life got in the way this time. Ugh, I hate when that happens! Anyway, I managed to finish this one and I truly hope it's worth the extra wait!

This particular chapter had the exceptional honor to be beta'd for two amazing ladies I love, **LindsayK** and **CassandraMello**. I owe them a huge amount of thanks and my eternal fealty. *group hug*

Now, without futher ado I give you...

* * *

**Chapter 14 – ****Only When I Lose Myself**

**SPOV**

"Keep trying, you said?" Eric says hoarsely, his voice doing funny things with my, my lady parts? Oh, yeah, it gets to me, but not exactly how I envisioned.

Alas, for a split second as I contemplate the wonderfulness of giving myself to this man, something flutters within my brain, a wave of frantic, overpowering fear.

"No, Eric, stop. I can't," I manage to blurt out, growing fearful of the imminent beginning of a real relationship with him.

"Hmm?" he asks, his lips tracing the line of my jaw, hardly paying attention to what I had said.

"Eric, stop. I'm not ready," I utter more firmly.

"Oh, you're _very _ready," he refutes, giving me a foretaste of his fingers' innate skills.

I moan a breathy whisper, "Oh, dear Lord."

"You're so wet for me, Sookie," says the man that could send my brain whirling around aimlessly with a single rocking motion of his thumb.. Imagine what he could do with the rather plentiful protuberance trapped in his pants.

That was it. I fret. I shove him hard and try to get out from under him, before it's too late. His heavy build doesn't budge an inch, though his quizzical gaze is on me now. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." His caress hadn't caused any pain; on the contrary, I rejoiced in it, but that was precisely the problem, wasn't it?

"So what is it?" he asks, furrowing his brows. "I was certain you were enjoying yourself. Weren't you? You panties seem to prove me right," he says teasingly, with a smug smile threatening to creep on his lips.

"My, my. I guess there aren't many dry panties around when it comes to Eric Northman, are there?" I lash out, plausibly angry at my body's betrayal and his irritating smoothness. _Great, deflect the real problem with sarcasm. That will work._

I try to jerk away from him, wrestling and writhing beneath his possessive grip. "You would be surprised," he spits out, subduing my huffy efforts with unfair easiness. He glares down at me, his face so hard, albeit so extraordinarily beautiful it could have being sculpted by Michelangelo himself with Carrara marble for all I know.

Even though his ambiguous words make me wince inwardly, I still mutter back at him defiantly, "Oh, kiss my ass!"

"What the heck, I'll kiss your ass alright," he retorts crossly, shaking his head in disbelief, probably trying to figure out what has gotten into me. Well, I must have finally cracked, since I could swear I spotted a glint of amusement in those crystalline blue eyes somewhere. "Damn, woman. Everything was great, better than great a moment ago… What the hell bit you in the ass?"

I gape at him for about a second before my accusative forefinger starts to poke his chest. "What bit me in the ass? I'll tell you, buster. I asked for you to take this slow and that ain't slow, that is downright highhanded. Get off of me, I want to go home." I wriggle under him as I vent, but he has me pinned down with his weight. I stop fighting him, sighing in profound exasperation. "I'm not ready, I told you. I'm not ready, and you didn't listen, you kept teasing me with your damn sexiness–"

"Unbelievable. I teased you? You were the one that teased me in the first place," he accuses, getting further incensed.

My mouth instantly opens to retort, but no sound comes out. I swallow, my throat feeling suddenly dry as clarity dawns on my thick skull. He _is_ right. I suppose I provoked him as well. I responded to his kisses. How couldn't I? He's a master in the art of kissing, although I really don't want to particularly think about how he got his mastering. Just the thought of it irks me to no end. But I already knew from experience how good he was. We've kissed several times since we met, which wasn't exactly too long ago, and each time it felt like it could have lead to something more, but not really. Except this time we're completely alone in the middle of nowhere; there is no Pam to walk on us, no Ann to drive home, no nothing, and my brain seems to shut down whenever Eric is concerned, thus anything could take place. Anything.

By Golly, I almost succumbed to his deadly charms and gave myself to him fully just then. This is so not me. I'd never act like that with any other man on a first date. Why is it different with him? Why am I different with him? We barely know each other, for Christ's sake. Maybe it's the wine? How much wine did I drink anyway?

"It is all happening too fast, Eric," I counter, still taken aback by my earlier conduct. "Too fast," I repeat abstractedly, my eyes wandering, looking for the bottle of wine. I spot it to my right, tossed on the floor. _Yep, nearly empty._ I shake my head. "I can't. I can't handle this," I say, gesturing between the two of us. "I'm not ready for sex yet–" I admit quietly, feeling like a total fool.

I know I promise myself I would give it a chance; that I'd try and not be afraid anymore, but I never thought he'd grow on me this fast, this much, and that is pretty scary. It's doubtless that my backpedaling at the impending lovemaking is purely due to the dire chance of Eric leaving me broken hearted after getting in my pants and the fact that I never had a real relationship in my life. I never dated seriously for quite a few reasons, though none of them seem logical or even smart right now. And Bill didn't really count, given that we never got to this part. Geez, I am freaking out just thinking of what may happen next if we go down that path. _Oh,_ _stop being such a darn prude and get over yourself, Stackhouse._ I can't, there is just too many conflicted feelings dueling inside of me at present. And it's taking everything for me to not just run away from the whole shebang, including Eric. In fact, Eric's massive form is the only thing holding me in place at this point. Although, my wacky mind had been working for quite some time in a half-assed, ludicrous escape plan where I'd ask for the ladies room, pretend to go there, sprint the hell out of here so fast that that Bolt guy would eat my dust, hop up onto the Dark Prince's back, and gallop my way home. In all likelihood, I would merely end up with a sore butt or get thrown into the air by that awful tempered horse and win some serious injuries. I almost laugh out loud at the thought of it. Yep, it definitely looks like I'm gonna need a straitjacket now.

Eric looks sharply at me, as if trying to read my fleeting thoughts. Then grabbing hold of my chin, he tilts it upward firmly, and questions me, "What are you talking about? Yeah, it all happened very fast and in an atypical way, but it feels right, Sookie. I know you feel it too. What are you so afraid of?"

"You. The more I want you Eric, the more I am afraid of you," I convey in dismayed honesty.

He stares at me incredulous. "Afraid of me? Why would you be afraid of me?"

"When I am with you I don't own me, Eric. I don't own myself, I don't know who I am anymore, and this is frightening," I deign to answer.

His mouth twitches, and then, shockingly, he starts to laugh, the full-throated sound reverberating through our linked bodies. "Oh, you silly woman, you have nothing to be afraid of," he intones amused, sliding his hand up to caress my cheek with his thumb. "I don't own myself either when I am with you. And I don't want to. It's only when I lose myself in you that I find myself. Yes, it is a bit frightening, for it is unforeseen, and frankly, it's kind of overwhelming at times, but you didn't strike me as a coward, Sookie."

I gape at him. _What is he trying to say?_ "What are you trying to say?" I ask dazedly.

"That I have you, and I won't let you go," he states in an earnest tone, just to fall back into the humorous one, "Besides, Pam would be really mad if we don't get together after all the trouble she went through," he adds with a grin followed by a wink.

I study his gaze carefully. There is no pretense or hesitation in his eyes, nor an ounce of fear lingering there, only a sense of purpose, and something I could simply describe as affection. Pulling out my fears by their rotten roots, I slowly lower my defenses, contentment flaring up in my heart.

"For that you are right," I reply with a chuckle. "I feel like her personal Barbie sometimes and you are undeniably her Ken." I catch myself forming a mental picture of livid, little Pam with cute pigtails on each side of her blonde head cutting off mini-Barbie-Sookie hair, dismembering mini-Ken-Eric, and throwing both down the toilet. I laugh out loud. I'd have to find a proper way to thank that witty friend of mine. She definitely knew what she was doing.

"What is going on in this whimsical mind of yours?" Eric asks, nudging me back to the present.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of what Pam would do to us," I replay with a smile, sliding my arms around his neck.

"Probably kick both our asses with some ninja moves or ground us for our bad behavior," he says jokingly and bursts out laughing.

I soon join him and we roar with laughter for a good while, until the sudden fit subsides into no more than sparse giggles. I look up at his radiant face, and in spite of the mirth alight there I could still see a glimpse of hurt in his eyes. I chew on my bottom lip. "Sorry for fretting and spoiling our date,"

He smirks. "It isn't spoiled by any means, my dear. For one thing, you showed me you have some grit and I find it very endearing."

I smile sincerely in response; satisfied to know he called my wits going on hiatus grit and found it endearing rather than despicable. I don't know how I could be so afraid of him, of falling for him, or letting him have me as deeply as I want him to. Why was I so afraid of accepting Eric in my life? He was the best thing that happened to me in years. And how could I ever deny that is something special between the two of us? One rarely can achieve such a sense of intimacy this easily without time and diligence. And we have it. I couldn't explain how or why, but we do and I almost ruined it with my irrational misgivings. _You can be so dimwitted sometimes, Sookie darling, _states the obnoxious voice in my head while Eric strokes a tangle of hair away from my face before lowering his forehead to rest against mine. "So silly." I think I hear him whisper. A hint of a smile touches my lips; I am done with being silly.

I tilt my head to meet his lips, tightening my grip on the nape of his neck, my lids closing lazily. He slowly angles his soft mouth to brush mine in a tender caress. I drink in the sweetness of his lingering kiss, his weight resting soothingly on top of me. My lips part without hesitation as his tongue lightly asks for entrance, finding its way deep inside my mouth. Kneading the hard flesh of his broad shoulders, my hands slide along his muscled back, tighten their hold on his loose shirt as the kiss intensifies. He pulls away a long, idyllic minute later, rendering me fleeting, sweet kisses all over my face. I giggle at the ticklish sensation.

"May I go grab that blanket for us or are you still inclined to escape?" Eric inquires, narrowing his eyes at me.

"No, I'm staying," I say flatly, to purge any doubt he still had. "I figure using the Dark Prince to flee wouldn't do me any good," I add matter-of-factly and shrug. I'm beginning to believe Pam set this up and chose this particular, secluded location premeditatedly. _She really knows me, doesn't she?_

He laughs. "No, it certainly wouldn't."

"Um, could you also see if there is another playlist? I think this one ended and is playing again."

"Let me go check," he says, rising to his feet agilely.

He obliges my request first, going to find the source of music. I sit up and, out of the blue, I experience a small pang rippling through me. I instantly assume it is related to the loss of him.

"Nope, just my leg that fell asleep," I clarify to myself.

"What did you say?" Eric asks from the far end of the loft as he handles Pam's pink iPod.

I chuckle. "Ah, nothing, I said I'm gonna taste the dessert. Do you want some?"

"Sure."

Getting to my feet, I elongate the tingling muscles of my legs as I admire greedily the way Eric's pants hug his luscious butt and thighs tightly from the leaned position I find him in. As if sensing my ogling, he turns to offer me a knowing look. I gasp, getting caught in the act, a flush pinking my face. I hear his rich, booming laugh resound through the room then. I chuckle, turning my back to him and take the bottom of champagne with me. I pop it open without too much trouble and pour the sparkling liquid into the glasses. I sit back down on the floor when the pins-and-needles sensation is finally gone and quickly prepare a plate with chocolate dipped fruits and a piece of the special dessert, setting it by my side.

Eric sets the iPod back on its dock speaker system and grabs the fluffy blanket, tossing it on the rug. I outstretch my hand out to him, offering a glass of champagne. He seizes the glass with his right hand and enfolds my extended one with his left, but instead of sitting with me, he pulls me up into his embrace. I give him a questioning look as he sets our glasses on the trolley nearby and produces a remote control that seems to magically appear in his hand. He offers me a mischievous grin, presses a button, and "I've Got A Crush On You" starts its first notes. Slipping his left arm to the small of my back, he bends down to whisper in my ear, "Dance with me, Sookie."

I nod, smiling brightly at him. I love to dance and could always appreciate a man who knows how to dance, and Eric seems to be one in the know. Standing on my tiptoes to reach his tall frame, I lace my fingers around the nape of his neck. We begin to sway back and forth to the rhythm of the music, using the limited space efficiently. Closing my eyes, I lean forward, my cheek happily resting against his bare chest, the appealing warmth of his skin spreading through me like fire. I snuggle closer to him, inhaling his intoxicating scent, heeding the strong pounding of his heart. He tightens his hold on me, his muscular arms protecting and cherishing me at the same time. I smile joyfully at the feel of him against me, granting a light kiss on his exposed flesh. He shudders at the sudden contact, slipping one of his hands up from my waist to the back of my head and entwining his fingers into my hair, gently willing me to look up at him. His gaze locks with mine, his eyes growing dim with want. We stare at each other for a brief instant before he bends down to kiss me, our feet moving in a slow pace, absently following the beat, while our mouths do their own leisurely dance. He withdraws after long, over-stimulating kisses and presses his lips to my temple.

"Oh, boy," I exclaim a few minutes later as "I'm In The Mood For Love," begins. "What playlist is this? Songs To Get Lucky?"

"Not quite. It is Songs to Force Sookie to Jump Your Bones, actually," he replies amused.

"Um, most likely," I quip back mockingly.

After dancing one more song, I suggest we go back to our previous position and give those desserts a chance. Since dancing on your tiptoes, with bare feet isn't so thrilling after a while, no matter how enthralling your partner is, if you ask me. I make myself comfortable as Eric stretches out on the rug and pillows his head on the softness of my lap. I smile warmly at him, automatically running my fingers through his hair. I offer a chocolate dipped strawberry to his talented mouth, after tasting one myself, and he gladly accepts it. I enjoy feeding him and myself the sweet treats, and sipping the expensive champagne once in a while. Eric would lick my fingers every chance he got and I'd give him smaller portions each time so he had more opportunities to do so. We finish devouring dessert way too quickly for my liking.

Everything seems so perfect and easy as he lies here, nestled on my thighs, eyeing the night sky, confiding pieces of his life, the moonlight casting a pale glow on his features. Tracing the lines of his strong jaw, his high, prominent cheekbones, his intense blue eyes, his chiseled nose, his well-defined lips, and the sexy cleft in his chin with my fingertips, I find myself utterly enthralled by the sight of his confident, yet relaxed demeanor. I keep catching myself wishing this date wouldn't end, even though I know it eventually will, and shortly given the late hour. I sigh, absently playing with the blond curls of hair on his chest, through his half-open shirt.

"Sookie," Eric calls huskily. "You keep up with that and I won't be responsible for my actions," His eyes, darkened by pure, confined yearning, look for the green light.

"Eric, I…"

**EPOV**

Before she could put her hesitation into words, I swiftly reposition myself on top of her and crash my mouth down onto hers, molding its softness to my will. Parting her lips with my daring tongue, I explore the secret depths of her mouth, savoring the addicting essence namely Sookie. She partakes of the kiss in no time, hardening my feverish endeavor as she confers all of her into it, luring me in a surreal mesh of wild lust. I groan into her mouth, the intensity of her response provoking a shudder to rip through my body, down through my aching cock. Her warm, sweet-scented breath enriched by chocolate, clouds my senses as if I had been wrapped up into a frenzied reverie. My tongue pursues, caressing and probing, avidly possessing every fraction of her mouth until I extract my lips from hers grudgingly, cursing the human need for air amid breaths.

I want her. I want her with all my might. "Yield to me, Sookie," I say, searching her eyes for an answer.

Her blistering gaze fastens on mine. "I want… it's too soon, Eric," she conveys, her voice barely a susurrus.

_Soon?_ How in the name of God could she insist it's too soon? It's damn late if you ask me. Frankly, I thought we had surpassed this. Was she not ready for sex itself regardless of her preceding positive, even heated response to my advances? Or was she afraid I'd force myself on her? Now that is beyond offensive. I'd never take a woman who wasn't willing, not even if she has me out of my head as Sookie has. Was she that oblivious when it came to me? I suppose we didn't know each other very well up till now... Maybe she is just insecure and wants to wait a little longer until she is sure of what we have. Could she really have been teasing me this whole time just to leave me high and dry? I can't believe she'd play games with me. Hell, I can't bring myself to think clearly right now. She probably just wants to wait a little longer to take this step. Yeah, that must be it. She doesn't seem to be the kind of girl that takes sex lightly. I guess I understand her wavering over the having-sex-on-a-first-date issue. _Do you really?_

I silence her doubts and my own by closing my mouth over hers in a torrid kiss. I know she wants me as much as I crave her, I can feel it in my gut, but for some fucked up reason she won't let me have her thoroughly. Perhaps she's afraid my sole purpose is to get inside her pants, and then go for a new fuck. _She couldn't be more wrong._

"Eric," she moans into my mouth.

"What Sookie?" I request hoarsely, my hand sliding beneath her dress to tease her swollen nub, feeding her increasing need as it feeds my own. "Tell me what you want," I ask with another circular motion of my thumb, eliciting another delightful moan from her.

"It's too… oh… hmm… soon," she repeats ever more weakly, faltering on her assessment as a fervid kiss is surmounted by a more fervid one.

She whimpers softly in protest when I remove my fingers from the notch between her legs, pressing in its place the painful erection in my pants. She takes a sharp intake of breath, her lashes flipping open in sheer astonishment. I lift my gaze to gather any flicker of expression that crosses her face. The heat of our kissing has reached her; the evidence is in her reddened cheeks, her nostrils flaring forcefully, and her mouth gaping a tad to assist the heavy breathing. Her brows pucker slightly as if she's struggling to reach some inner conclusion, but her eyes, her scintillating blue eyes, twinkle with nothing but raw lust and need. A need so inebriating that it overshadows all of my senses. I need to be inside of her. I need to taste her. I waited long enough. She has got me in such a state of turmoil that I have to prove to myself this galling obsession, this relentless ache I have inside, for days now, will assuage the moment I have her, otherwise I'll be damned. _The Gods help me._

"Sookie, I can't–" I begin to voice my desire to take her, but she cuts me off, her preciously flushed face looking up at me. "I know I said to take this slow, and we have to, but I want you Eric," she says shyly, biting her lower lip.

A sly smile crawls into the corners of my lips. "Are you sure?" I ask out of courtesy. She nods positively. I inhale deeply. This incredibly enticing woman, dangerously unaware of her appeal, is leaving me rather wound up, not to say bewildered with her request. I respect, and comply to her wishes, nevertheless. What else could I do? "Then let me show you how to enjoy slow, my dear."

I settle for sucking, licking, and nibbling the luscious flesh of her neck, my free hand doggedly kneading down her sides. She moans in accord as my mouth trails down to her shoulder and collarbone, her pulse quickening underneath my demanding lips. Sliding down to lavish care on her luxuriant breasts, I taunt her nipples into throbbing firmness, my teeth and mouth trying to break them free from an outrageous excess of fabric, while my hand works on the halter strap of her bodice. I finally achieve my goal, liberating the most exhilarating pair of breasts my eyes have ever had the pleasure to assess. And they had many, many pairs to assess. But Sookie's are the most perfect lush mounts of creamy, satiny flesh. I relish the feel of her sweet, pink nipples in my mouth, their tender hardness rolling over my tongue, and her cries when I suck them hard, nipping a little. I glide south, gingerly placing kisses along her body, my hands tenderly stroking her luxuriant curves, my fiery gaze locked with hers all the way down. She gasps when I shove her skirt upward, bunching it around her waistline and get rid of her black lacy thong swiftly, tossing it aside with a leer. I capture her right foot on my hands, lifting it to my mouth, my eyes aimed at hers with a devilish glint to them. I kiss the smooth skin of her shapely leg leisurely, causing her to make little whining sounds. When I am done teasing, I flex her knee, placing her foot back on the floor, still primed in her sexy shoe. I do the exact same thing with her left foot; her legs wide open to receive my attentions now. I bend over her, cupping her buttocks with one hand to hold her in place, my visage floating above the small amount of golden curls adorning the top of her sex. I growl at the sight of her. The bare flesh of her soft folds is glossy from her arousal and emanating an incredible amount of heat. I want nothing other than to take her into my mouth and that's exactly what I plan to do. Her entire body shakes involuntarily as I blow a lungful of cold air into her moist lips, and then descend, moving my mouth onto her.

She mumbles something incoherent and twists wildly against me. I cock one eyebrow questioningly to her as I lick my lips. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shakes her head, her eyes squeezing shut. "No, please," she chokes out.

I smirk satisfied and return my attentions to her inner thigh. Her hands clasp on my shoulders and her breasts heave in time with her breathing, as I roughly lick and suck the fluids pooling there. She tastes amazing, the perfect combination of sweet and salty. I slide one finger inside of her impossibly tight slit, and she whimpers from the shock of it. I move it in and out at a slow pace at first, thinking of how tight she would be on my cock, while my tongue ravishes her mound with open hunger, taking its fair share in the feast. Little cries of undeniable pleasure escape her mouth under the onslaught of both my tongue and finger. I find myself unfeasibly hard and on the verge of exploding just by pleasuring her.

"Oh… God… Ahh… Eric," she cries out, her voice catching on her throat.

"Look at me, Sookie."

Her eyes flutter open and lock with mine at my command. My finger glides in and out of her sleek walls, getting deeper and faster with each new thrust. I suck on her clit harder once more, her inner muscles contract around my finger, her entire body convulsing as a violent wave of pure ecstasy rips through her. She lets out a strangled cry, shaking from the force of orgasm wrought in her body. I lick her thoroughly, before smoothing her dress and coming back up to rest by her side. I draw her dazed form into my embrace, holding her close, briefly brushing my lips across her trembling ones. She goes limp in my arms, a blistering puddle of complete satisfaction. I smile inwardly, contentment sweeping through me.

I can't believe an hour ago she was fighting me, fighting herself, trying to bail from something so incredible, to shut me off. I couldn't have that. I couldn't let her go. She is mine. I won't have it any other way. "Thank you," she murmurs into the hollow of my shoulder as she snuggles deeper against me, nuzzling my neck, her breath warm on my skin. I run my fingers through her silky hair, instinctively wanting to put her at ease. She rubs the exposed skin of my chest with her fingertips, kissing the tender spot right below my earlobe. I quiver under her touch, my arms involuntary tightening their hold on her waist, my body still aching with unresolved need. As if noticing the cramped condition on my pants, Sookie slides her hand down my torso sensuously, taking her time. I groan her name as she pinches and fondles my nipples, caresses the muscles of my abdomen, and lower. She fumbles a little with the button and zipper of my pants but succeeds in the end. She releases my hard, throbbing cock from its confinement and I almost growl at the feel of it. She slides down some more, taking my right nipple between her teeth, as she folds her small, delicate fingers around my erection. My grip on her hair tightens considerably when she begins to stroke me up and down. I find myself moving into her smooth, firm grasp, in a powerful rhythm in no time. She moves her attentions to my other nipple, drawing it into her mouth, sucking and nibbling the sensitive flesh, willing me to find my release. She squeezes my length, rubbing her thumb on the tip on the way up and that's all it takes. I shout as the lash of pleasure explodes within me, my body stiffening, and then shuddering violently with the force of my climax. When the last spasms ease, I pull her into my arms, planting a thank you kiss on her lips.

We lay together, happily sated, until our breaths even out and words can be formed again in our throats. "Eric," she calls softly.

"Hmm?"

"We should head to the city," she says.

Unfortunately, I have to agree with her, it's terribly late and we both have things to do the following morning. I'd have just a few hours left to sleep.

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm bringing you here every chance I get," I inform her.

She lifts her head to look at me and brushes her smiling lips to mine. "I'll hold you to that," she says.

We reluctantly disentangle from each other's hold, and rise to our feet. We straighten out our clothing, put on our shoes, and smooth our hair the best way we can. I rush her to go, but she wants to clean? I tell her to leave everything as it is; that Pam surely hired someone to put things in order the next day, but she's adamant in wanting to clear up the mess we made. I help her with the cleaning, and we finish it fairly quickly. I grab my jacket and lead her to my car, saying the next time we come back I'll show her the whole property, and that we could even spend the night. She blushes at the idea, although she agrees, and even mentions bringing Annika with us. I find the thought of the three of us passing the day at the farm wonderful; still I keep it to myself. I don't want her to feel pressured and try to run away from me again.

I drive back to the city, and sooner than I wished for I'm parking in front of her place. I get out of the car and open the door for her. I walk her to her apartment, her hand enveloped in mine. We say our goodbyes, she asks if I want to come in and I say I can't because my shift starts in a few hours. I give her one last kiss, before turning to go away.

"Eric," she calls.

I look back at her and find her tempting figure standing at the doorway. "Yes?"

She seems like she would say something but changed her mind. Instead she murmurs with a coy smile, "See you soon."

"You can bet all your money on that, my dear."

* * *

**A/N:** *blushes* Um, okay... you guys got a slice of citrus! The first one I ever wrote! *blushes some more* I'd really love to know if you think I did it right or not. Any feedback will be much welcomed! Also I wanted to know if you guys like where this story is going. Thanks! :)


	15. Down The Rabbit Hole

**A/N: **Hey! Before I apologize for the extremely long wait, let's read it, right? It's a huge, and I mean HUGE, chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

I owe an immense amount of thanks to **Sunkisz** for being her extremely kind self, and beta'g this chapter for me. **CassMello**, my magnificent beta also worked her magic with this one! I dedicate Pam's POV for her! Anyway, this wouldn't be any good without them! Thank you, ladies!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters; they solely belong to CH. Except for Annika, of course. She's all mine. Eric may hire you as her babysitter though. :)

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Down The Rabbit-Hole **

**Pam's POV**

I woke up with a smile plastered on my face; the whiff of waffles and brewing coffee knocking me out of bed. Peeking at the digital clock on my bedside table, I made out that it was only 9 o'clock. I was a tad surprised Sookie was up this early making breakfast. It was a Sunday, for fuck's sake. Above and beyond, I was expecting her to be fairly tired and to be sleeping in considering last night's action. I worked very hard to make sure both of them would. Eric couldn't have spent the night here, could he? No, he had a shift to attend this morning. Could my plan have backfired then? _Ugh! Those two will be the death of me. _

Throwing a robe over myself, I secured it around my waist, since my lovely roommate was firmly against nakedness within the perimeters. Sookie could be very squeamish over plain things like nudity and very forthright over other more complicated like politics. The reasoning behind her contrariness was beyond me.

I stepped out of my room and went straight for the bathroom, and the mouth-watering smells of homemade goodies got even stronger. After minding my business, I marched towards the kitchen, my stomach growling in expectation with a backup plan taking form in my head.

"Good Morning, Pam," Sookie said cheerfully, noticing my presence. I stopped in my tracks, amused at the amount of food scattered over the counter.

"Well, morning! Are we expecting an army for breakfast? Should I put some clothes on or save myself the trouble and take all off?" I asked with a leer.

"Sorry, roomie. No Marines to reckon your topography at the moment. This is just for the two of us. I made your favorite breakfast food to express my gratitude for what you did for me and Eric. Thank you, Pam," she uttered turning around, giving me a bear hug. _So it worked?_ She went back to her previous spot after squeezing me with her gratitude.

Contented, I perched myself on a stool. "I might as well enjoy it then, Marines or no Marines," I compromised while picking what I liked the most: waffles, fresh orange juice, scrambled eggs, bacon, and yogurt. "How did it go? Great, I hope, though you being up this soon can't be a good sign."

"Oh, no, it was the most perfect date ever," she told me, beaming, and took a seat on the opposite side of the counter. "I couldn't sleep after Eric dropped me home. I was so restless, thinking about the date, him and me, what we mean to each other now… since we didn't come to terms on that specific part. Plus, I had to find a way to thank you. When I thought of something, I settled for cleaning, cooking, and baking as an alternative to letting my mind go on overdrive." My, her tongue was the one in overdrive now. "I still can't believe you did it all for us. Eric told me he helped a little, but that you did most of it. Why give yourself the trouble, Pam? It wasn't like you had to or anything."

"It was nothing. Eric didn't have the time to plan something special for you like he wanted, so I stepped in and did it for both of you. I'm glad you liked it. I just wanted the two of you to have a chance to relax and get to know each other better." I told her the short version. There was no need to get into the particulars yet, if ever.

"Yup, it worked. That's for sure," Sookie said, eyeing her mug as she poured coffee in it, her mind visibly somewhere else. I could imagine where from the hint of smile on the corner of her lips.

"So you guys had sex?" I asked without preambles. For some reason, I suspected the answer would be a big "no". They probably didn't because it had been their "first date" and all that shit. I set things up to put them in the right mood, knowing they could do whatever they wanted, and hoping they would put those expensive pillows to good use. I even put some condoms in the picnic basket, if you have to know. Maybe they didn't find them? Well, one couldn't say I slept on the job.

"Pam!" she shrieked, blushing ten shades of red.

"What? Just tell me already!"

"Well, that's none of your business. You may have set up that incredible date for us, and I am very grateful for that, but I won't get into such details over my private life. I'm not that kind of girl and you know it. And he's your brother, which makes it all the more weird," she said, shifting uncomfortably on her seat.

What did I say about her being squeamish? "Oh, no need to put fifty layers of armor on, my friend. I asked with the best of intentions," I retorted, appeasing her.

"How is the food? Do you like it? Did I forget something you like?" she inquired, changing the subject.

"Everything is wonderful, Sookie. I haven't eaten this well since I left Eric's home almost three years ago, and that's got to mean something," I said, on the second round of buttery waffles.

She stopped chewing her toast with jam and asked, "I didn't know you had lived in his place. When was that?"

"When Annika was born. I practically lived there for the first year and a half. Eric needed all the help he could get, and Mrs. Öberg and I were the ones there for him. That's one of the reasons I started college three years after I finished high-school."

"It must have been so hard for him, even with your help and Mrs. Öberg…" she contemplated.

"It still is." I wanted to make sure _she_ understood what she was getting in to. I was positive she could handle it, as I was convinced she was the perfect woman not just for Eric, but for Ann too; otherwise I wouldn't have given myself the trouble to put these two together. Except she didn't know it yet, and neither did he. I was afraid this was something they needed to find out for themselves.

"I know he has a lot on his plate. I'm aware of that," she told me, raising a steamy mug of coffee to her lips. "Even so, I'm willing to give it a shot."

And I would be dammed if I didn't make sure her shot hit the target. "You better," I recommended. She raised both her brows at me, and I laughed. "You can't say I'm not on your side!"

"I guess you have always been, haven't you?" she asked, smiling meaningfully.

"For as long as I remember, roomie."

-----------------

From the moment I saw her I knew she had been marked. And I didn't mean a tattoo. It was the fleeting grief-stricken shadow that every once in a while clouded her eyes that would sell her out. I knew that look all too well. I had been marked myself.

I was sitting on a bench, absently flipping the college brochure, bored to death, when an interesting girl entered my field of vision. Her figure instantly caught my attention, and I decided I might as well use the distraction; I didn't have anything better to do anyway. Leaping into a more alert mindset, I rested the brochure by my side as my eyes keenly tried to fathom the nature of her. She had a shrouded somber air to her sprightly countenance, like joy was a long forgotten, yet welcomed, emotion for her. She took a seat under a live oak next to my bench, retrieved a book from her bag (Pride and Prejudice if I remember correctly) and began reading it; although she seemed too excited to focus. She'd lowered the book and glanced over the surroundings every two seconds.

At first look one might have thought she was the epitome of the pretty, though obtuse, blue-eyed blonde, and at times I believed she leniently favors that notion to avoid further nuisances. I, being a blue-eyed blonde myself, was familiar to the preconception. However, this girl was nothing like the socially inflicted petty label. Nobody interesting ever was.

I watched her saunter around the campus for a while before making a move. Don't get me wrong. While the method had its attraction, I was no Dexter Morgan, lurking around for a culprit in the hopes to unleash my deep sociopathic needs. (Referring to Hannibal Lector would make me look too full of myself, wouldn't it?) And I wasn't planning on hitting on her either. I prefer saucy brunettes when it comes to women, and I usually go for men. They are less intricate and considerably easier to please, and I seemed to be very fond of a certain anatomic component they have (if they know how to properly use it, of course).

Barry, the guide, finally called us out for the tour of our lives, gushing over the honor of walking through and seeing those sacred grounds. I thought I was going to puke. I got into the bus at last and spotted Barry trying to sit next to the blonde I had been observing – not to say stalking – and watched as he made a terrible pass on her. He was downright pathetic and she seemed so uncomfortable I had to intervene. "This seat is already taken, flee," I said tersely. His head snapped around, and found my stern face. To his credit, he tried to apologized, but I was sure the words caught in his throat.

I took the vacant seat by her side after Barry staggered away mumbling. I introduced myself with a scornful comment towards the excuse of a guide. She thanked me and quipped back on the double, to my surprise. The conversation flowed easily enough from there. Eventually we found out each other's names and even shared lunch. I reconsidered my preference for brunettes at least four times while we chatted. I was absolutely right (no surprise there) with my previous assessment of her; she was indeed out of the ordinary.

Before the terrific sightseeing ended, we exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses. She agreed to call me the next time she came to Shreveport after I made sure it would be okay for the tenth time; difficult to persuade that one. She'd come to town once a week in the search of a place to rent for when classes started. I'd help her with the dreary hunt, have a cup of coffee and an animated chat; within a month we were good friends. I found out it was remarkably easy to talk to her. There was something about her that made you want to open up and be yourself. I wasn't used to female companionship, unless it was under the sheets. My friends were mostly men, except for Felicia. But we stopped going out like we used to after she met my brother's best friend, Rasul. What a floating relationship those two have. Hence, we only spent time together when they fight.

Somewhere between pricy and shitty apartments, none of which Sookie could afford by herself, I decided we should be roommates. I was planning on leaving my parent's house – no, cross that – my mom and her boyfriend's house for quite some time. I hadn't done it earlier because I had the best of excuses to crash at Eric's pretty often while Annika was still a baby. She was almost five now and didn't need me there as much anymore. Therefore I had to stay at my mom's more than I thought physically and emotionally bearable. She never forgot that after my father died, as opposed to staying by her side, grieving and lamenting like a good daughter, I ran away. I finished my senior year, got emancipated, took half of the substantial legacy my father left for me, applied the other half, and headed off. One could say my motto was "carpe viam" (seize the roadway), rather than "carpe diem". Another thing Sookie and I have in common, I've notice.

I was no good at grieving, I found out later. I had a very close relationship with my dad; I dare to say he was my best friend besides my brother. We had the same interests and liked the same stuff; we were so much alike that sometimes I forgot we were father and daughter. We had our fights, sure, but it never took long for us to be laughing our silly selves about it. He had his flaws. God, he was far from perfect, but I overlooked all of them and benefit from the other, more important traits he had to offer. The unexpected loss of someone so special, so deeply loved, hauled me up into a devastating tornado of self-destruction and oblivion.

I traveled through Europe, doing some modeling, attending tables, and babysitting when the money got too short to maintain my way of living and new vices. I roamed from one city and another until I got jaded or in trouble, which occurred frequently. I settled mainly in Valencia, after approximately a year traveling around. There I met Victor. He was a self-taught artist a lost, young soul like me would find enchanting, and I confess I did, but only for a short while.

_Pff! Such a cliché_, I thought when I heard about him. How wrong I was; Victor was far from my premature assumptions. I should have learned not to pass judgment by then. What can I say, I'm not perfect. (But I'm close enough).

He approached me at his own vernissage that night. "¿Te gusta?" he asked, pointing to the painting standing ahead of me.

I glanced at him, and asked, "In English, please." I was somewhat familiar with the language, but in no mood to have a conversation in Spanish if it could be in English. Also, I said please, didn't I?

He nodded and repeated, "Do you like it?" I turned my eyes back to the painting and had to slant my head slightly to take all in. It was an especially dark colored canvas. The reds, grays and blacks created a surreal tangle of bodies, a breathtaking scene of carnal love between a man and his woman. No doubt that she was his; the hold he had on her looked almost painful, if not extremely pleasurable. The crude passion of it was entrancing. He was good, very good.

"I suppose I do, but I am not an expert," I replied, eyeing him over the rim of my glass. His charm was undeniable, even if he wasn't exactly my type. He was a bit taller than me. His dark hair was short and curly, combed perfectly for the night. He had light tanned skin and a savvy pair of brown eyes.

"Nobody is, cariño. People just pretend to analyze art and find a meaning where it isn't. A painting or any art work for that matter is good as long as it makes you feel something," he told me in a sluggish, rich accent. "Did this one say something to you?"

"Yes. It tells me I should be in bed trying this position with the artist who painted it, instead of admiring his work," I replied blatantly.

"I shall solve this for you then," he asserted courteously.

I sneered. "Really? And how would you?"

He extended his hand towards me with a devious smile, and introduced himself, "Victor Madden, the artist you should be in bed with."

We spend that night together and many ones after that. We had a rather intense, if not to say obsessive, relationship. We'd fight every day and make up every night; maybe not every night. The wild fixation of it all was too exhausting at times.

Slowly, I was falling into a place where no one could save me, not even myself. Victor tried to help me, with buoyant words and escalating attentiveness, but I was beyond any help he could offer. I had been running away from the pain for so long; muting its cries with sex, drugs, and self-delusion, merely existing as a numb shell of the old me. That when the grief caught me was a full force strike.

And then Eric called.

He had found me through a mutual friend that I had casually encountered in Paris several weeks before. Eric was exceptionally angry at me for deserting our family. I felt guilty and ashamed, but I didn't fail to tell him I had my reasons - my righteous, fucked-up reasons. Nevertheless, he told me the news that would shake my life from its rocky bottom. "Come home, you crazy dumbass. You're going to be an aunt in two months."

I packed my things and flew back home at the same day. Victor followed me and ended up deciding to establish himself in America; perhaps even opening his own gallery (which he did quite fast). I broke up with him subsequently, but we continued to be friends; a much healthier association for both of us.

Annika Elin Northman was born a couple months after I came back. I always rolled my eyes when people were "Awwing_"_ at the sheer sight of a newborn. Still, the moment I held that frail, tiny baby in my arms, I was a goner. I understood the compelling force of a child at last.

I practically lived in Eric's house then, given that Sophie-fucking-Anne had the guts to abandon not only my brother, but her own daughter as well. He needed all the help he could get, that's for sure. Annika wasn't an easy baby by all means. She would wake up at night, demanding attention, and then fall asleep for a couple more hours, just to cry her lungs out all over again. It was like that every single night until she was about one year old. It hurt me to think she was missing the mom she never had, and it made me hate that she-devileven more.

Mrs. Öberg and I would alternate taking daily care of Ann while Eric kept up through Med School. He thanked me and our sweet, old nanny profusely each night when he got home and saw how well his baby girl was. He didn't know caring for Ann was more helpful to me than anything. For the first time in my life, I felt as though someone truly needed me, and it was all the healing I didn't know_ I_ needed. She made me believe life wouldn't screw things over this time.

Now that I live with Sookie and got into business school, I'm not as available for Ann as I was before. I only get to see her three times a week at most. I honestly never thought a child could turn me into a softie, but she has. I miss my niece fiercely on the days I don't see her. I was so used to seeing her every day, even when I went to live in my mom's house again, soon after Ann's first birthday. And then I applied to college, at Eric's insistence. Even though he was struggling with his own fucked up life, my brother had the thoughtfulness to consider me and help me out the best way he could. I owe him so much; if wasn't for him God knows where I would be right now, probably six feet under the ground.

In fairness, after blowing my chances with a crappy SAT score (I'm not stupid, if that crossed your mind, my dad had died the week before the test), I didn't deem possible getting into a good school, but Eric insisted I should at least try. I did and despite that slight disadvantage, I was admitted at the LSU. (My last name and my father's preceding donations to the university might have being the main reason.)

I chose business for a sole reason: the clothing. I liked pastels colors, twinsets, and suits - kill me. Okay, that's not entirely true. We have a family business, and someone needs to take the horse by the reins. It might as well be me since Eric was in the white scrubs bash, and there was no one else on hand. My brother never did consider assuming my dad's legacy. I do, and I plan on kicking some ass at it when the time is right. In the interim, I plan on getting Eric and Sookie together. (It's so much easier to intrude and make other people life better than our one.)

I won't lie and say the moment I met Sookie I thought she was the perfect woman for Eric. But I sure as hell considered the possibility once I saw them eye-fucking each other when they first met. But my resolution to make them a couple only took the form of a mischievous plan when I saw the instant liking Annika took for Sookie. I owe Ann big for saving me and granting me so much happiness over these years. And the only way to pay her back would be by giving her the best mom she could have, and that person is Sookie, in my not so humble opinion. I would do anything for my little niece. See her happy is my main purpose. Plus, I have Eric and Sookie's well-being in mind as well.

In truth, Eric had always been too damn proud, and Sookie could be so stubborn, I knew if I didn't get my hands dirty they probably wouldn't date whatsoever. I started to pull some strings at the housewarming party. I saw Sookie's outfit and remember Eric had something very similar in his closet. I thought it'd be the perfect topic to start a conversation. I called his housekeeper and asked her to iron the ensemble I wanted and place it neatly on his bed. I expected him to be tired and pick whatever was nearest as he often did. Through the party I kept myself busy, far away from the door. It all worked; Sookie was the one receiving Eric and things only got better and better from then on.

Ah, the fight. I had my part in that too. When I laid my eyes on Sookie's ex I saw trouble, which meant golden prospects. I gave Eric the push he needed to intercede, letting slip about Alcide appearing to be dangerously out of his mind _again_, enough to hurt my roommate badly. He bit the bait and went to her rescue right away. I caught them getting it on later. That's how well it worked, my friend. I had to stop it though. There was a nagging chance they'd never be a steady couple if they had sex so quickly. Eric could lose his interest in her (men are that shallow) or she could think it was a huge mistake and avoid further contact (women are that silly).

I began to pick up Ann at preschool, so Eric would go to the apartment regularly, and my niece could get to know Sookie better. I set up that dreamy date for them, and they didn't have sex. What a fucking waste of time and money. Well, maybe it was for the best, the longer it takes, the higher the chances are that they would last. It's never easy; both of them are so much trouble. Even so, I'll continue to lend a hand until I have to throw a bridal shower.

You have my word on that.

**SPOV**

I officially hate Mondays.

I received a phone call from my mom early this morning. She informed me the bank was cutting personnel and would send her away by the end of the month. She was so upset with the news, I felt sorry for her. My mom loved to work as a bank manager. She could have a chat with the patrons, have her own money, be active, and feel useful. More to the point, she hated any kind of housework, thus she was extremely displeased with the sudden change. She also informed me she and dad wouldn't be able to help me pay my bills anymore. "Things are very difficult at the moment," she told me.

I'd have to find a job at flank speed. I didn't waste time and looked at the campus long after class. I decided to head home when I found nothing that fitted my schedule. Thank God my parents had saved the money Gran gave them for my education over the years, otherwise I'd be lost.

As I drive my way back home, a sick feeling I'm forgetting something important nags at the back of my mind. I try to remember what is it, but nothing comes to surface. My muscles are aching from the tension I had been through the entire day. Small drops of rain are starting to fall from the gloomy sky, warning thunders roaring ominously close as if in tune with my current mood. Yep, Mondays suck.

While I pull in to the parking lot of my apartment building, I find myself wishing Eric would be upstairs, waiting for me in my room. His big, warm hands moistened with apricot kernel oil, in order to offer me the most delicious massage of my life, which would lead into other more delicious things. I shiver down to my toes at the thought of it.

Out of the blue, something ridiculously large launches into my direction, spooking the hell out of me. I hit the brakes just in time to avoid a full collision. Oh my, did I run over a chubby deer? _You're not in Bon Temps anymore, dumbass. _I step out of the car in a rush, leaving it still running. The smell of burned tires and rain fills the air. I spot it then. "It" is a tall, hairless man, spread on the concrete floor in a very uncomfortable way. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry–" I begin, but the anger in his eyes makes me swallow the rest.

"God Dammit, you almost killed me! Are you fucking blind?" the man snarls, getting to his feet and patting the dust off of his butt.

His shirtless body is utterly impressive at full height, with the whole six-pack abs and well-defined pecs combo. Although his khaki shorts appear to have fresh, muddy stains at the side; dog poo, perhaps? A foul smell floats in the air subsequently. Yep, it's definitely poo. "You have –" I'm saying, but he cuts me off again.

"If I hadn't jumped away I would be lying under this piece of crap right now," he accuses angrily.

He had been under a piece of crap alright. Doesn't he know? I blink. Oh, he means my car. That ticks me off. "Excuse me. Did you just call my car a piece of crap? Who the hell do you think you are? You were the one that came out from nowhere."

He sizes me up in disbelief. "You can't be serious. Are you insinuating this is my fault? I should call the police and have your deadly driving skills taken out of circulation."

"I'm not insinuating anything, buster. I'm stating this is your fault," I retort decisively, "and call whomever you want, I don't care one bit. Call the armed forces if you must!"

"Fucking unbelievable," he grumbles and dispels a big lungful of air. Only then, he notices the stench coming from him. He examines his shorts thoroughly and takes his hand to his nose. He hisses, his smug face contorting in pure disgust, follow by utter rage. "Shit! See what you did, you nutcase?"

I don't try to suppress the snicker that escapes my throat. "It serves you right, your pretentious ass!" I snap back. I don't know what has gotten into me. In normal circumstances, I know I'd be afraid of someone as angry (and in shape) as him, but somehow he has me more infuriated than anything else.

"Perfect. Just perfect. First a crazy bitch tries to kill me, and then the fucking sky begins to fall," he grunts as heavy rain begins to pour over our heads merciless.

Asking for a bolt of lightning to strike him wouldn't be very Christian of me, right? Nope.

I turn my back to him, and go lock my car. Huffing, I grab my things and make a bee line for the entrance hall. To boost my irritation, he walks in right behind me. We bump into each other several times while running up the stairs. He keeps blocking my way up by forcing his big, muscled body in front of me like a 12-year-old brat. "Jackass," I mutter under my breath and nudge him on his ribcage every time he pulls that dirty trick.

"Crazy bitch," he says in response.

The last time I elbow him, I hit him with so much force he slips on his damp sneakers, loses his balance, falling to the floor and taking the rusty handrail with him. I look back at his scattered form to check on him, feeling really bad for knocking him down like that.

"You're paying for this!" he growls, staring up at me visibly dumbfounded.

"Whatever," I scorn and stride away, not-so-worried anymore. _He deserved it._

When I finally reach my destination, I fumble with my keys, trying to open the door. Shiny head walks past me and trips on my doormat on purpose; causing my forehead to lurch against the door.

"Yousonofabitch," I shout out of my head, spinning on my heels, ready to slap him. He has the guts to smile and wave at me as he quickly enters the apartment next door. Grr! Why the world's biggest, good-looking jackass has to be my neighbor? Why?

"Jackass," I bark to myself, banging the door shut behind me.

"Jackass!" I hear a small voice repeat. I lower my gaze to find Annika standing on my living room, smiling like she discovered the greatest treasure at the end of the rainbow.

"Oh, shit," I mutter nervous, immediately clapping a hand over my mouth. _What's wrong with me?_

"Oh, shit," Annika mimics my faux pas again, much to my dismay. "Oh, shit, jackass!" She runs away giggling and repeating the words as if they're a song.

"Thank you, Sookie," Pam chides walking into the living room. "Annika, stop acting like a baby! You know you can't say these kinds of words."

"Why not? Sookie said them," she retorts, her chin coming up in defiance.

"Sookie is an adult, you're not," Pam scolds exasperated.

"The other kids say bad words all the time at school."

Pam clicks her tongue disapprovingly. "Well, good to know. Thank you for the information. I'll see what can be done about that." She pauses and taps her chin thoughtfully. "Eric will be very displeased. I see another week without TV and dessert ahead of you," she adds, smiling brightly.

Annika looks abashed for about a second. "So what? I don't care."

Another week, Pam said? What could she have done to deserve that? She's always so sweet and polite. With the exception of today, I never saw her speak with Pam with this tone. That's odd. "You'll be grounded and perhaps even prohibited to visit us and play. Besides, you're not like the other kids, sweetie. You're a princess, and princesses don't say such ugly words," I chime in. It's my fault after all, and Pam looks like she'd appreciate the help or Annika, for that matter.

"I like coming here. I don't want to be grounded again," Ann says pensive. "So what do princesses say when someone says bad things to them or pulls their hair?"

_You got caught, Stackhouse, by a 4-year-old. Now what?_ I glance over at Pam, my eyes pleading for back up, just to see her trying to cover a grin. "Well, they take a big breath and smile to the person who did it, forgiving them for good," I say eventually. They actually do that, don't they?

"Why didn't you do that then?" she asks, narrowing her eyes at me.

For Christ's sake, is she a mini Pam? "Because, because I'm not a princess like yourself, and sometimes grownups let a bad word slip when they're really angry with something."

"Next time, breathe and smile, Sookie. Maybe you can turn into a princess then," Pam offers matter-of-factly, her grin flaring in full swing then.

Annika nods vigorously, and says encouragingly, "That's right, Sookie! You can be a princess too, just be a good girl."

I shake my head, chuckling amused. "Thanks, honey! I will, I will."

I give her a kiss on the cheek, take off my soaked jacket, and drop my keys and bag at the coffee table. I head to the kitchen next, Pam trailing right behind me.

"So who is the jackass?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

I groan at the memory. "You know the bald guy who lives next door?" I ask while fetching a glass of water for myself.

"No, I don't think so," she says, climbing on the counter and crossing her legs.

I lean against the fridge nearby and take a big gulp of water in the hopes to unwind, before answering, "I was parking my car when this guy came running out of nowhere, making me almost hit him. Damn bowling ball head!" I peek over my shoulder to verify Annika whereabouts. All clear, she's playing with her dolls at the living room. "We exchanged some _compliments_ after that, and he really got onto my nerves as you can see."

"Seems like a real jerk to me," she offers nonchalantly.

"Can you believe he was running without a shirt, just shorts and sneakers? Who does he think he is? Matthew McConaughey? Except for the hair, I mean. Ugh, what an exhibitionist... I should have run him over," I conclude fuming, swallowing the rest of the water.

"Really? Hm, I need to see this guy for myself. One casual meeting and you already hate his guts? Interesting…"

I roll my eyes at her. "Be my guest! Though he probably plays for the other league… he was too lean and sculpted and smooth all over for a straight guy." Pam raises both her eyebrows at me. "Fine, I'm been mean. He doesn't look gay at all. Happy?"

"Lean, sculpted, and smooth, huh? Seems like a yummy piece of meat," Pam comments expressionlessly. _Yeah, yummy piece of meat covered in poo, _I remind myself, which makes me giggle. "Are you sure you didn't like him one bit?" she probes, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Hell, no! In fact, I was thinking about Eric when the bald guy materialized in front of me," I reply, slightly outraged.

"I'm glad to know," she tells me with a distinctive edge to her voice. "I believe you're the one to blame in that case, rather than the McConaughey wannabe. Oh, was he wearing briefs? The actor seems to forfeit those…"

I completely ignore her comment, given that I'm quite certain he wasn't, actually. Withholding a blush from creeping on my cheeks, I ask, "Is Eric coming to pick up Ann or are you taking her home tonight?"

She has the nerve to pout at my disregard, even so she answers, "Not sure yet, he said he would call."

I find myself hoping fiercely he would. We had talked to each other Sunday night again, but still I missed him. Eric was a constant on my mind ever since we met. To tell the truth, thinking it over, I was so deep in thought that I didn't see the bald guy coming. Geez, maybe Pam was right. The near-accident was indeed my fault. He was merely jogging, and I just about killed him. Shit. Should I knock at his door and apologize to him then? I sure as hell don't want to. He was outright nasty, calling me a nutcase, crazy bitch, not to mention my car a piece of crap and hitting my head to the door. Oh, well… He was right in being mad at me. And I wasn't very nice either, was I? _Don't think so._

My line of thought is suddenly interrupted by Pam's ring tone blasting inside her purse. She picks it up on chorus of Gwen Stefani's "What You Waiting For" and motions for me to hold on. "Yes, I can do that," she says. "I see. Uh huh." After a brief pause, she adds, "I'm putting you on the speakerphone."

I shoot her a questioning look. She shrugs, her teeth flashing in a mischievous grin. _God help all of us._

"Hm, thanks Pam," Eric says clearly disconcerted. A warm, fuzzy feeling spreads through me at the sound of his voice.

"I'm not your secretary, Eric. Now you can speak to Ann and Sookie yourself," she informs him. "Annika, your daddy is on the phone." Pam calls out, holding the phone still so all of us could hear it.

"Daddy, daddy!" Ann squeaks animatedly and innocently tries to grab the phone. Pam gestures for her to calm down and listen instead.

"Hey Eric," I say a little embarrassed.

"Ann, Sookie," he greets. "Ann, Aunt Pam will take you home tonight. I can't leave the hospital right now. We are receiving a few car accidents shortly because of the thunderstorm," he explains the last part mostly to my benefit, I believe.

"No! I don't want to go home! I didn't play with Sookie yet, daddy. She just got here! And it's raining outside, I don't like when it rains," Ann cries out, distressed as a resounding boom rips the sky. "I won't go, daddy. I want you."

"Annika, you do as I say. Go pack your things right now. Pam will be taking you home in a minute," he reprimands, his tone letting no room for negotiation. "I'll call you before you go to bed and tell you a story."

"Won't you forget?" she asks, sobbing.

"Of course not, sweetie. It's a promise," he offers more tenderly. "You don't need to be afraid of the thunders. Nanna will be there with you."

"It's not the same, daddy," she whimpers in a cracking voice.

My heart wrenches at her heartfelt confession. Instinctively, I pull her up to my arms and wipe the tears away from her rosy cheeks. "Don't cry, Ann. Your daddy will be with you when you wake up, isn't that right Eric?"

"Yes, it is," he reassures her.

"And we'll have plenty of time to play next time you come over, okay?" I offer.

She nods, still pouting a bit. I sit her down on the counter and instruct her to blow her nose in a paper towel. She does it without complain. "There you go. Much better, huh?"

Annika is about to answer when another bout of rumbling lightning sounds off, making her hop in my arms scared. She hugs me tight, pressing her face to my chest. I caress her blonde head soothingly, and murmur, "Shhh… It's okay, sweetie. It's going to pass in a minute."

"What's happening? Somebody talks to me," Eric cuts in.

Pam, who was watching the whole thing, finally speaks up, "All is fine in Wonderland, Eric. Sookie has everything under control."

"Can I speak with her privately?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," she shouts, paying no heed to his request. "I've been meaning to tell you, I'll be out of town next week. Victor asked me to help him at the opening of his new gallery in New Orleans and I'll have to go. So, I think you should take Sookie with you and Ann to the State Fair. You can't go with Ann at most rides because of your ludicrous height. Mrs. Öberg is too old for that stuff and hiring a sitter is just pathetic. Sookie's the best replacement for me."

"Yes, daddy. Let's take Sookie with us! Please! Pretty please!" Annika pleads, cheering up with the suggestion.

"Thank you for letting me know at this exact moment, Pam," Eric scorns.

"My pleasure!" she retorts, grinning shamelessly.

He laughs, resigned. "No need to make myself repeat all that. So, would you like to come with us, Sookie?"

"Say yes, Sookie! Come with us!" Annika begs, pulling at my shirt eagerly.

I smile at her, and say, "Sure, I'd love to go with you."

"Great! Can I speak with you now?" Eric requests without further ado.

Pam seems to take notice since she hands me her cell phone this time. I walk to my room as she takes Ann to the living room, to gather her things. I close the door behind me, and say, "Hi!"

"Hey," he answers. "I don't have much time. I just wanted to ask you, when am done tonight can I come over to see you?"

"Yes, Eric, of course. I'll be waiting anxiously," I say truthfully.

"Until later then, my dear."

I take Pam's cell phone back to her. She's packing Ann's toys, while her niece puts on her pink raincoat. I help them and soon enough we're done. I give Ann a kiss on the cheek and a hug before they leave. Next I take a much needed shower, put some comfy, yet nice pajamas on, and make myself a sandwich for dinner.

Pam gets back home as I finish rinsing the dishes. I ask how it was and she tells me Ann was much calmer when she dropped her at her house, since the storm had lessened into only a drizzle. I'm positively relieved to hear that. I tell her Eric would be coming by later on and ask if she wants to watch a movie or something. She politely declines my offer and retires for the night soon after freshening up. I brush my teeth and settle for watching a movie by myself while waiting for him. Surely if I waited on my bed reading, I would fall asleep in a second.

I stretch out comfortably on the couch, throw a blanket over myself, and peruse through the channels until I find _An Affair to Remember, _at TCM in its early beginnings. I start to watch it mildly interested; too many thoughts are ricocheting on my mind. Yet, a few minutes later I find myself diving into the timeless love story.

Somewhere between Deborah Kerr being hit by a car and Cary Grant anxiously waiting for her at the Empire State Building, completely oblivious to what had happened to his darling, the steadfast smile such a romantic classic had plastered on my face fades away, and I begin to cry. The tears flow freely on my face as I envision myself in that same situation three years ago.

Suddenly, it's all clear as if a flimsy fog of fleeting happiness had been dissipated before my eyes. I'm appalled I didn't remind myself of it earlier. How could I have forgotten? How could I? Days elapsed before a movie brought the memory back to my mind. The important thing I couldn't bring myself to remember earlier today was the third anniversary of Bill's death.

God, those three years had passed in the twinkling of an eye. Impossible as it is, sometimes I catch myself wishing I could go back, to a time where I had never met Bill, where he would be alive and happy, and I unscathed. Although, what would I do if I never met Eric in that alternative world? Would I be willing to let him go too? I don't know. No, I couldn't. I have developed feelings for him I can't ignore. Well, thank God I'll never need to figure it out since I'll never have this double-edged sword to deal with. Bill is gone and will always be. All I can do is remember him and treasure what we had.

Still, I'm not doing my best with the task at hand, evidently. His anniversary was five days ago. Five freaking days, and the bell never rang. I didn't even think about him over the past week. In fact, I haven't being thinking about Bill in a long time. But that is a good thing, right? It proves I am moving on.

Eric is part of my life now, even though I have no idea what we have, I know it's something big, something meaningful for both of us. I can feel it. Maybe a small part of me was afraid to remember, afraid to feel that amount of pain again. And as it hits me I'm guiltily glad its force diminished into a rather bearable sorrow, into only a remembrance of a life that is in the past and a great love that was good while it lasted.

I climb off of the couch, brushing the lingering tears away. I'm pleased to see at least the movie ended with a happy finale. Its past midnight and I don't think Eric will show up anymore. I fold the blanket neatly and stretch my sore muscles, wistfully thinking about that massage. As if on cue I hear a quiet knock at the door. I straighten up my pajamas and hair before answering it.

"Hi," I welcome him with a smile.

He leans in to kiss me, and then says, "Well, hi. Waiting for me in pajamas as demure as a nun's habit as punishment for my lateness, my dear?"

I laugh. I missed him. "Nope, it never crossed my mind," I reply, holding my hand out for him. "Come on in, you're soaking wet."

He snatches my hand and follows me to the kitchen, his shoes making funny noises as he walk. He takes a seat on the nearest stool while I gather a bucket, towels, and a rag to clean up the mess he's making. I hand him a towel, and start to take off his shoes. "I didn't notice it was raining again."

"It began once more when I was already at my way here," he says, wiping dry his hair and face.

"You need to take this wet shirt off or you're gonna to get sick," I tell him as I hang his shoes out to dry, and come back to mop the floor. "Do have to go back to the hospital tonight?"

"No, my shift it's over. So, take off my clothes you said? Gladly," he quips back, stripping off his shirt and pants. I don't recall telling him to get rid of his pants, they aren't that soaked, but damn, who cares? Then again, Eric standing in front of me, in a pair of black boxer briefs is probably too much for my poor heart to handle. The man is a vision of ultimate perfection in my book. I allow my eyes to travel leisurely over his well-defined muscles, stopping for a second too long at his rather plentiful package. By Golly, how could someone be so beautiful _and that big_?I look back at his face, a genuine smile dancing on my lips.

He smirks before pulling me to his arms. "I see you missed me dearly, huh?"

"You have no idea how much," I admit as I wrap my arms around his neck, my face inches apart from his.

He tucks a stray of hair behind my ear, his eyes fastening with mine. "You know what else I see?" He asks quietly. I shake my head no, "That you have being crying and told me nothing about it yet. Why is that, Sookie?"

I gasp surprised at his unwelcomed acuity. I wasn't expecting that. "It was nothing, really. An Affair to Remember always makes me shed some tears," I tell him indicating the TV with my head.

"A movie you say. And why I don't believe you?" he insists, his gaze unbending.

"I had a rough day, that's all," I whisper against his chest, brushing my lips to his alabaster skin.

"Tell me about it, my dear," he asks as he positions me on his lap and holds me close.

Well, that I wasn't expecting at all. I nestle my head in the crock of his shoulder, enjoying the feel of him next to me immensely. He smells so good, like soap, rain, and himself. I feel safe and happy in his arms. I tell him about my day, my mom's news, the need to find a job right away, and the accident I nearly caused. I skip the Bill part though. I don't know how to even go down that road. Do I really need to tell him? Is there a rule where I should tell him everything about my ex-boyfriends? I don't think so. Authors, scientists, psychologists, even more experienced girlfriends actually advise you to never talk about exes to the new guy, don't they? Yeah, I'm one hundred percent with them. I'm not saying a word about Bill anytime soon. Sue me.

"Are you forgetting anything?" he asks, faintly narrowing his eyes at me. For Christ sake, is that a genetic trait or something?

I shake my head, and say convincingly, "No." As Bob Dylan more than once sang, _I ain't a-gonna grieve no more_. "Tell me about your day. How was it?" I deflect.

He sighs profoundly, resting his chin on top of my head. "The hospital was that messy, draining routine I'm used to. Nothing atypical happened, expect for the extra car accidents given that was raining, and for the three people who happened to die on my watch," he pauses as if thinking what to say next.

"Oh, Eric… I'm so sorry for your loss. It must be so hard to lose a patient. I can't even imagine losing three in the same shift." He nodded, acknowledging my words. "But there is something else bothering you. Am I right?" I probe delicately, while fondling his arm with my fingertips.

"I received a phone call yesterday. I have been told my daughter got into a fight with one of her friends. I asked her what happened and she won't tell me." Sighing, he runs his fingers through his hair, before continuing, "She's been really difficult lately. I don't know what to do; she has never being violent prior to this incident. And now the Pelts won't let her go to their house for play dates or send Debbie over, because Annika hit the girl in the head with her doll, pulled her hair or something," he relates clearly upset with the whole thing.

Now Annika's odd behavior this afternoon makes total sense. She's having problems at preschool. I believe she told me about this Debbie Pelt girl before. What was it? Gah, I wish I didn't have the memory of a goldfish. Maybe I could help somehow? She seems very open to talking to me. "Eric, I could talk to her."

"You don't have to, Sookie. I'll find a way to fix this."

"I want to. Let me talk to her and find out what's going on before it gets worse," I say, lifting my head to look him in the eyes. "Let me at least try."

"I only wished she'd talk to me…" he utters frustrated. "Thank you for doing this though," he says meaningfully, tilting my chin up and covering my mouth with his.

It's a tender kiss at first, almost reverential in its need. I'm not sure how long we stay like that, our lips lightly touching again and again, relishing into the warm softness of the other. At some point, Eric picked me up and laid both of us on my bed. I'm partially undressed and being covered with a cottony comforter as his lips begin to work their magic, aided by very competent hands, and fingers. As much I want him to have his way with every fraction of my body, I simply can't handle it tonight. All I need is for him to hold me and make everything go away. Somehow, I suspect that's exactly what he needs as well. "Eric, I…" I begin to say, pausing a moment as I try to find the right words.

"Yes," he asks, searching for my face. His features soften noticeably when our eyes meet. "It's okay, Sookie. I understand."

His much appreciated forbearance takes a burden I didn't know I was carrying off of my back. "Could we just lie here together, you holding me until I fall asleep?"

"That's all I want," he says, shifting on the bed. He lies sideways, and I position myself accordingly, my back to his chest. He wraps his arms around me securely and kisses the top of my head. "Sweet dreams, my dear."

"Um hm… You too," I mumble back. My bed has never felt this comfortable and inviting in the past. I find myself wanting to go to sleep in this sense of complete safety Eric's presence, and his presence only, provides me as many times as possible. I hadn't felt this protected for a long time, perhaps since I was a child. It's one of the most peaceful sensations in the word. Soon enough I drift off to sleep in the arms of the man I am falling in love with.

My dreams are indeed sweet.

* * *

**A/N:**First of all, I'm deeply sorry it took me this freaking long to update. I'm having a truly hard time conciliating school and writing. Thus, it'll probably take another month or so for me to update again. I only hope you guys stick with me. All I can say is that I won't leave this story unfinished. I love it too much, and it pains me that I can't put it out faster for you!

Now, did you guys like Pam's POV? What about Quinn showing up? I'd love to hear your thoughts! I have an awfully busy week ahead of me, I could really use some review love!

My heartfelt thanks to each and every single one of you who is still with me! We have Eric, Ann, and Sookie's first day out together to look forward! :)

Meanwhile, you should check the fantasy casting list in my profile. I updated it! Everybody who was ever mentioned in the story is there! Ann is sooo cute! Let me know if you like it! You guys should also read **Lindsayk's **_Graveyard of Good Intentions_ for the _Eric and his Great Pumpkin_ contest! I'm in love with it, and she'll turn it into a multi-chapter story when the contest ends. Awesome, huh?!


End file.
